


Spirit of the Living

by through_shadows_falling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Feels, Dom/sub Undertones, Enter Android Shen Wei, Grief/Mourning, Guardian universe, He's bad at taking care of himself, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder Mystery, Past Character Death, Snark, So much stubbornness, Team as Family, Zhao Yunlan needs taking care of, Zhao Yunlan whump, weilanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: Zhao Yunlan has been reeling for months since his father's death, and he's determined to solve the mystery behind his murder. When an archival android named Shen Wei joins the case, Zhao Yunlan's dubious at first, but the intelligent, earnest, and also very attractive android wins him over - and Zhao Yunlan can't help but fall for him.Their investigation leads them to uncovering a government conspiracy that threatens the lives of humans, Dixingren, and androids alike. With Shen Wei's help, Zhao Yunlan and the SID set out to expose the truth and maybe, hopefully, uncover the answers Zhao Yunlan seeks.[Set in the Guardian universe with plot elements inspired by Detroit: Become Human. You don't need to have played the game to understand the story!]
Relationships: Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Comments: 435
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly it's been 10,000 years since I wrote a fanfic - or at least that's what it's felt like. After a number of original projects with more failures than triumphs, I've been in a rough spot creativity-wise and wanted to remember that writing can be fun and bring joy!
> 
> So, here I am with my first Guardian fic loosely based on elements from the video game Detroit: Become Human. I love androids A LOT, and when this plot bunny attacked me, I finally got out of my writing slump! I just adore the image of Shen Wei forcefully caring for Zhao Yunlan. *Aggressive care-taking intensifies* LOL
> 
> Also, yay for the name of this story coming from the Guardian OST! It's beautiful and I recommend listening to it!
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Weilan Week 2019!

“What. The actual. Fuck.”

Zhao Yunlan stood in the doorway of the SID. His team spread out like a fan before him, all wearing ridiculous grins (well, except for Chu Shuzhi, whose lips twitched), gesturing toward their newest member poised in the center of the group.

“It’s an android,” Little Guo said, as if Zhao Yunlan was an idiot. 

Zhao Yunlan knew what the thing was—the thing that looked like a man, but wasn’t despite being dressed in a blue suit, prim and proper. A serene smile graced the android’s face beneath a pair of round spectacles, and it held itself upright with perfect posture, the only movement the regular blink of its eyes. On its right temple, the outline of a lit-up blue LED circle pulsed softly, marking it as an android.

For a second, Zhao Yunlan was knocked speechless, breathless. The android was...stunning. Beautiful. Smooth, pale skin, perfectly coiffed short hair, and an outfit clearly tailored to show off its sleek and trim yet muscled figure, if the bulges at its arms indicated anything.

Zhao Yunlan was fucked.

“You got me a sexy professor bot,” he said, flat.

“Happy Birthday, Chief,” Wang Zheng said in—bless her—complete earnestness, even though it definitely wasn't Zhao Yunlan's birthday. Beside her, Sang Zan echoed the sentiment in a stuttering voice. 

“He’s _not_ a sexy professor bot,” Zhu Hong cut in, sweeping forward. “He’s an archive android.” She elbowed Lin Jing.

“Right, yeah! He’s a walking library. I programmed him to know 10,000 year’s worth of Dixing knowledge. He’ll help the SID out on cases.”

“Uh huh,” Zhao Yunlan said, not completely convinced by his team’s newfound generosity, especially with the way Zhu Hong and Lin Jing tittered to each other when they thought he wasn’t looking. Then of course there was Da Qing, who was biting his lips in a poor effort to hide his amusement. Even Chu Shuzhi appeared smug.

“Do you not like him?” Little Guo asked with his typical puppy dog expression. “We all pooled our resources to find him for you because Da Qing said—”

Zhao Yunlan glared and stalked toward Da Qing.

The cat in human form yelped and darted behind the couch. “What? I’m just looking out for you, Chief!”

Zhao Yunlan wagged his finger as he chased him. “Oh sure, you have my best interests at heart!” He was glad to be turned away from the android. The thing was beautiful, yes, but also somewhat creepy. It barely moved, and had yet to speak.

Da Qing was too fast, and with the couch safely between Zhao Yunlan and the android, he gave up. 

Zhao Yunlan braced his hands on the cracked leather upholstery. “Does it even talk?”

“Of course,” the android said in a deep voice. It bowed its head in his direction. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shen Wei.”

“Is that the name your programmer gave you, or did you name yourself?”

The android frowned, and a perfect furrow appeared between its brows. “I don’t know.”

Zhao Yunlan snorted. “I’m guessing your programmer. They must feel good about themselves if you’re considered ‘lofty’ and ‘towering.’”

Zhu Hong hastened over to smack him on the arm. “Stop being mean. He’s here to take care of you.”

“I thought you said he was an archive android.”

Zhu Hong closed her mouth with a snap as a blush crept over her cheeks.

“Ah-ha!” Zhao Yunlan stabbed a finger in her direction. “Now we’re getting somewhere! Tell me the truth. Why did you _really_ get that thing?”

“To protect you,” Chu Shuzhi said.

Zhao Yunlan blinked at him, his good humor abruptly gone. Chu Shuzhi was the last person he’d expected to defend such an insane idea. “What? Who said I needed protecting?”

His team glanced at one another, then slowly raised their hands in unison.

Zhao Yunlan staggered backward and feigned a wound to the heart. His laugh came out choppy, less genuine than he’d hoped. “You hurt me deeply! Do you not trust me to take care of myself?”

No one spoke.

Zhao Yunlan threw his hands in the air. “What? You’re all out to get me, aren’t you? I’m so glad this is what brings you together as a team!”

“Chief Zhao,” Wang Zheng’s quiet voice was somber. “We’re worried about you.”

Zhao Yunlan sputtered, but was interrupted before he could speak.

“You’ve taken on triple the amount of cases these past few months,” Lin Jing said.

“You’re barely sleeping,” Zhu Hong added, “And dozing off at your desk doesn’t count.”

“You’re eating less,” Little Guo said.

“You’re dr-dr-drinking more.” Sang Zan blushed. “I’ve had to pick up lots of b-b-bottles lately.”

“You’ve made stupid mistakes and gotten yourself hurt,” Chu Shuzhi said in his no-nonsense tone. Zhao Yunlan winced at that one. The cut on his arm throbbed, still healing from his last tussle with an unhappy Dixingren.

“You’ve brought countless strangers home and didn't even let me sniff them,” Da Qing said. “What if one of them was a murderer?”

Each surprisingly heartfelt sentence pummeled Zhao Yunlan like a physical blow. He breathed through the hurt writhing in his chest and thought back over the last few months. He hadn’t been _that_ bad. Surely his team was exaggerating.

But none of them even cracked a grin, which was very unlike them. They were serious.

A lump wedged in his throat.

“We know it was hard to lose your father, even though it was...complicated between you two,” Wang Zheng said with a light touch on his arm.

Zhao Yunlan shrugged out of her grip. His eyes burned, and he swiped angrily at them. He had to cough to clear his throat enough to speak, although his voice emerged hoarse. “I...I appreciate that you all care. But I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Zhu Hong said. Her Yashou eyes were red, pleading.

Zhao Yunlan worked his jaw. “And how exactly do you think an android’s going to help?”

“I can assist in a number of ways,” the android—Shen Wei—said. “I can cook and clean, tend to injuries, manage your mealtimes, arrange a better sleeping schedule, and run background checks on strangers with whom you choose to fornica—”

“Okay, okay.” Zhao Yunlan released a slightly hysterical laugh. “Thanks, Professor. I got it.”

Shen Wei frowned at him. “Professor?”

“Yeah. You’re a sexy professor bot as far as I’m concerned. And you know what? You can get started by cleaning this place. The SID’s filthy, and there are old files everywhere.” He glanced at his team. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my office.” Despite their beliefs that he was childish and unable to take care of himself, Zhao Yunlan couldn’t resist stomping past them and slamming his office door.

Inside, he slumped at his desk chair. His chest was tight, and his breaths were ragged as he fought the new sensation of tears fighting to break free. 

He had people that cared about him. That was something _good_ , right? So why was he so upset?

It had to be the android.

Zhao Yunlan had purposely avoided androids even though they’d become ubiquitous in modern-day Dragon City. Produced and programmed thanks to a mix of human technology and Dixingren dark energy, androids had spawned a wave of economic prosperity that saw the city fast becoming cleaner, its citizens happier, and its mental state healthier. 

And the androids weren’t just robots to be programmed. Laws recognized them as people, mostly. Of course, some people still had issues with androids, and some androids had issues with people. The SID had gotten involved in more and more of these cases as of late, but for the most part, the city enjoyed widespread peace amongst its citizens—flesh or otherwise.

Zhao Yunlan still wasn’t sure what to think, though. Weren’t androids fancier versions of slaves? The very idea made his gut squirm. Or maybe that was hunger—he hadn’t exactly eaten breakfast, and he was pretty sure his dinner had been of the liquid variety.

He fumbled with a drawer and removed a lollipop that he promptly stuck in his mouth. The sweet, artificial flavor of cherry burst on his tongue, and not for the first time, he wished the candy was a cigarette instead.

With a groan, he leaned back in his chair. His gaze swept around his office, and he noted with fresh eyes how cluttered and dusty it’d become. When was the last time he’d cleaned? He discreetly sniffed at his pits, then recoiled. When was the last time he’d cleaned _himself_? Two, three nights ago, after the bearded man from the club fucked him into the mattress?

Shit. Maybe...maybe he wasn’t doing so well after all.

A soft knock sounded on the door. He grunted, then braced himself as Shen Wei let itself—himself (the others had used masculine pronouns, right?)—into the office.

“What?”

“I wanted to apologize.” Shen Wei shut the door behind him and stood at attention. “My presence seems to have made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my desire.”

“Wasn’t my desire to have an android at all. Why are you even here? Did you choose this?” He gestured to the general squalor around him.

“I did.”

Zhao Yunlan choked. “You did?”

“I had a number of potential assignments and thought I could be of the most use here. I was previously at the university, but I looked into the SID and was impressed by your solve rate. You do good work here.”

Pride warmed Zhao Yunlan even as he scoffed. “But you’re also supposed to help me, too. You really want to be my housewife?” His tone was disbelieving.

“Yes.”

Zhao Yunlan squinted at him. “Why?”

“I like helping people, and from what I understand…” Shen Wei paused. “Your friends and co-workers are concerned. Grief at the loss of a parent can be extremely difficult to handl—”

“That’s enough,” Zhao Yunlan cut in. He swiveled away from Shen Wei and faced the wall. “Thanks for your spiel. You’ll mostly work here, so make yourself comfortable.”

“But I was made to believe I would be accompanying you at all times, particularly to your home—”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

Shen Wei was quiet for a few moments before saying, “I’m afraid you don’t quite comprehend our arrangement.”

Zhao Yunlan whirled around to slap his hands on the desk. “Excuse me?”

Shen Wei didn’t flinch, and remained cool, calm. “Shall I put it in terms you'll understand, then?”

In spite of the annoyance sending hot spikes through his body, Zhao Yunlan’s lips curled into a smirk. Here was Shen Wei’s personality shining through at last—politely masked attitude.

“Sure. Hit me.” Zhao Yunlan beamed at him, an image no doubt made ridiculous by the lollipop stick poking from his mouth.

“My primary mission is to help you be your best self. I don’t have to obey your orders if they defy the directives set for me.”

Zhao Yunlan let out an incredulous laugh. “So you’re saying that if I tell you to shove it—?”

“I will disagree.” Shen Wei offered him another serene smile.

Mentally, Zhao Yunlan cursed his team and everyone who’d ever had a hand in crafting androids. Outwardly, he removed the candy with a pop and used it to point at his companion, causing spittle to fly from the lollipop and land on the floor. Shen Wei tracked it with his eyes, expressionless.

“Oh Shen Wei, Shen Wei.” Zhao Yunlan shook his head and propped his feet on his desk. “I'm afraid this assignment is going to be tougher than you think. We’re going to have some fun together, aren't we?”

Shen Wei only smiled again, unruffled. "I certainly hope so. I do enjoy challenges."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot BELIEVE I forgot the incredibly important detail of the LED that marks Shen Wei as an android! I added it to the first chapter, but for folks who read it before I realized my mistake, [this is what it looks like](https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/detroitbecomehuman_gamepedia_en/5/5c/SS_19.jpg)\- it's the glowing circle on the right temple.
> 
> Also, thank you for the incredible response! I've figured out some plot details and I'm excited to keep writing!
> 
> TW: Car crash, fire

Zhao Yunlan wasn’t above getting into a staring match with an android. The problem? 

1) It was currently 10:39pm in his office at the SID. His team had gone home hours ago, and Zhao Yunlan’s lack of sleep, plus his heightened caffeine intake, meant he was jittery and his eyes burned from overuse.

2) Shen Wei remained unmoved. Sitting in the chair opposite the desk, he met Zhao Yunlan’s gaze with a cool surety that pissed Zhao Yunlan to no end. He wanted to smack that placid look right off the android’s face, except...he had a very pretty face. 

3) Staring at Shen Wei revealed just how ethereally gorgeous he was. He fit the profile for the studious and slim types that filled Zhao Yunlan’s fantasies. Da Qing must have chosen Shen Wei specifically for that reason. Zhao Yunlan also wondered if Da Qing requested Shen Wei to dress up so immaculately, or if the android had his own personal preferences for what to wear.

For some reason, that last thought struck Zhao Yunlan as so ludicrous that he laughed and glanced away from Shen Wei at long last.

“Fine! Fine. You win.” He sank back in his chair, exhaustion hitting him all at once. He felt tacky and gross and overly tired. His joints ached, and the area behind his eyes throbbed with fatigue.

“Oh? What do I win?” Shen Wei asked.

“You get to take me home.” Zhao Yunlan waggled his eyebrows. “If you even know where it is.”

“I do know your home address. Plus, your associate gave me a copy of your keys.”

“Oh. Sounds safe,” Zhao Yunlan muttered. “Did anyone run a background check on you?”

“I will not harm you.”

At the sincerity in Shen Wei’s voice, Zhao Yunlan sighed then blurted, “Why the suit?”

Shen Wei cocked his head. “What?”

“I thought a caretaker android would look different.”

Shen Wei glanced down at his attire. “Is my appearance upsetting to you?”

Zhao Yunlan laughed, choppy and growing more hysterical by the minute. “What if I said it was? Would you strip right here, right now?”

Shen Wei glared, and Zhao Yunlan’s amusement grew at the blush spreading onto his cheeks. So very human-like.

“Ah, there you are. Now quit dawdling and let’s get out of here.” Zhao Yunlan levered to his feet with a groan, his whole body protesting. He stretched and yawned. “You know how to drive?” At least he could recognize he was in no shape to operate a moving vehicle.

“I do.”

“Great.” He tossed his car keys at Shen Wei, and couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or impressed when the android snatched them out of midair without trouble. “Nice reflexes.”

“Thank you.”

Zhao Yunlan huffed to himself as he led them out of SID and toward his red Jeep parked outside.

The drive to his apartment was...slow. Zhao Yunlan probably should’ve expected it, but Shen Wei followed every traffic law with utmost accuracy. Despite the late hour, and hardly anyone on the road, he didn’t go even a smidgeon above the speed limit.

Zhao Yunlan leaned his pained head against the cool passenger side window. As much as he hated the idea of being wrong, perhaps his team wasn’t that far off when they’d acquired Shen Wei’s services on his behalf. They’d all tried in their own ways to help him—gentle nudges toward more food or tea, teasing remarks about his weight loss and lack of sleep, dry observations about the bags under his eyes or the scruffiness of his facial hair. Da Qing in cat form especially liked to complain in high-pitched mewling tones how much Zhao Yunlan stunk, and he yowled for hours whenever he was thrown out of the bedroom so Zhao Yunlan could get intimate with a partner.

But no matter what, Zhao Yunlan hadn’t listened to them.

And now he was stuck with an android.

He closed his eyes and was immediately sucked into the nightmare that had plagued him since the call came about his father’s death.

Zhao Yunlan was his father driving at night as they rounded a bend on the mountain road. A person darted in front of the car, speared by the headlights, and the vehicle swerved. Time froze and sped up and then everything was burning. It smelled like gasoline and hot metal, and Zhao Yunlan’s father was screaming—or maybe _he_ was the one screaming as he burned alive, as the flames licked his skin and seared him from the outside in.

“Zhao Yunlan. Zhao Yunlan!”

A hand clamped on his shoulder shook him, and Zhao Yunlan gasped awake.

The Jeep had stopped, and Shen Wei was gazing at him in concern. They were parked outside the apartment building.

Zhao Yunlan wiped the sweat from his brow and threw open the door to stagger outside. He gulped lungfuls of cool air and his heartbeat settled as he observed the winking stars high above him. His tremors slowly faded.

The worst part about the nightmare? Zhao Yunlan didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. 

Every night his mind concocted new horrific details since no one had yet been able to determine the cause of the accident and exactly what happened. Rescue workers simply found his father’s charred body in the warped remains of the car on a mountain pass—a John Doe until dental records cleared his identity.

Zhao Yunlan had so many questions. Where was his father going?—the mountains were hardly a location he frequented. Why had the car crashed when his father was most likely alone on the road, as investigators claimed the accident happened just before dawn? Most importantly, what exactly caused his death—the crash, the fire, a combination...or was it someone covering up foul play?

Shen Wei turned off the Jeep and approached him, but Zhao Yunlan raised an arm.

“Don’t say anything. Just...don’t.” 

Shen Wei nodded. Zhao Yunlan expected him to usher them inside, but Shen Wei waited patiently as Zhao Yunlan collected himself. A cool breeze made goose bumps pebble his skin, and Zhao Yunlan startled when fabric draped over his shoulders—Shen Wei’s suit jacket.

“Thanks,” Zhao Yunlan said, gruff.

Shen Wei craned his neck back to view the sky. The outside lights of the complex shone on his skin, the smooth column of his throat and Adam’s apple. The LED circle in his temple seemed to glow a brighter blue in the darkness.

Zhao Yunlan coughed as he wrapped the fabric more firmly around him. “You, uh, ...you like stargazing?”

“I do. One of my databases stores mythology from across the world. It’s always fascinated me what people see in the stars—the different shapes and stories about them.”

“Any from Dixing?”

“Some, though their skies were dark for a long time.” Shen Wei smiled at him, warm and fond.

Zhao Yunlan shivered. “Right. Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.”

“After you.”

They trooped down the corridors and up the stairs, Shen Wei at Zhao Yunlan’s heels, though not crowding him.

“Did Da Qing show you my place at all before he...hired you?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“No.”

Zhao Yunlan snorted. “Then brace yourself. It’s a mess.” He jammed his key in the door and stepped inside, glancing back at Shen Wei.

But Shen Wei had a master poker face, and showed no reaction to the piles of dishes at the sink, the stacks of dirty takeout containers on every available surface, the heaps of clothes on the floor, the bed, the couch, and the kitchen stools. Unlike Zhao Yunlan, he didn’t even wrinkle his nose at the dueling scents of sweat and rotten food that permeated the stale air.

“Not gonna run for the hills?” Zhao Yunlan teased weakly as he aimed for his bed. Hopefully he’d find a clean enough t-shirt and sweatpants to change into before passing out. His sheets could do with washing as well, but thanks to the fading adrenaline of his nightmare and the impending promise of sleep, he couldn’t be bothered to worry about that at the moment. He needed to get horizontal as soon as possible before his body completely failed him.

Zhao Yunlan found what he was looking for, then brushed his teeth at the bathroom sink on auto pilot. When he finished, he found Shen Wei in the living room, arms crossed, slowly rotating his body as if calculating the individual tasks it would take to make the space decent again.

A sudden thought occurred to Zhao Yunlan. “Shit. Are you okay with the couch?” He sloppily yanked aside old magazines and dirty laundry to clear a space for Shen Wei to lie down.

A warm hand landed on his wrist, stilling his frantic actions.

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.”

“But where will you sleep?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Zhao Yunlan rolled his eyes at himself. Shen Wei was an _android_. Surely he didn’t need to sleep...right?

“I don’t require rest in the same way you do,” Shen Wei said as if reading his mind. He held up his left wrist, and with a touch, a slit opened to reveal a wire that came free. “But I do need to recharge several hours each day. This cord converts electricity into the dark energy that powers my circuitry.”

“So you plug right into an outlet, like a vacuum,” Zhao Yunlan blurted, then mentally smacked himself. He was too tired for this conversation.

Shen Wei humored him with a smile. “Something like that. You need to sleep.” He herded Zhao Yunlan to the bed.

Zhao Yunlan lay on the mattress. “But how am I supposed to sleep when…?” Flames danced in his vision. He shook his head and sat up. “I need a drink first.”

Shen Wei put a hand on his chest, and with slight pressure, forced Zhao Yunlan back down. “Stay. I will make tea that will give you dreamless sleep.”

“So you’re going to drug me? How’s that any different from getting blackout drunk?”

Shen Wei leveled him a pointed look. “The tea doesn’t damage your body like alcohol does.” He headed to the kitchen.

“Good luck finding a clean tea cup. Or a kettle.” Zhao Yunlan didn’t care how petulant he sounded. He sagged into his bed and drifted.

At some point, low voices murmured and soft fur wedged under his fingers. He stroked the solid presence of Da Qing, who purred. Something clinked, and Zhao Yunlan hazily glanced over at Shen Wei who knelt at his bedside holding out a floral teacup and saucer. Zhao Yunlan didn’t even realize he owned something so fancy.

“Drink this,” Shen Wei said.

Zhao Yunlan scooted upward to obey, too exhausted to fight. And if the tea _did_ provide dreamless sleep, all the better.

After a few bitter sips, the warmth of the tea settled into him like a warm weight. A blanket pressed down on him, and he relinquished himself to the swirling black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post new chapters every Sunday, but we'll see what happens! 
> 
> Thank you again for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Yunlan moaned as he awoke. A strong citrus smell met his nose, and he shifted in bed, trying to make sense of it. He peeked open an eye and finally registered the gentle shushing of fabric as someone moved in his apartment.

“Da Qing?” he mumbled.

“You’re awake,” said a deep voice that was most certainly  _ not  _ Da Qing. 

Zhao Yunlan blinked, bleary-eyed, as an extremely handsome man in tightly pressed suit pants, a button up white shirt, a tie—and were those  _ sleeve garters _ ?—brought him a glass of water. The man’s serene smile and the gentle crinkling of his eyes beneath round spectacles jarred Zhao Yunlan’s sluggish memory, not to mention the LED pulsing in the man’s temple.

Shen Wei—the android! How could he have forgotten? He jerked upright, but Shen Wei shushed him.

“It’s all right. No need to panic. Drink this.”

Zhao Yunlan accepted the glass of water and simply held it as his gaze darted around the apartment. 

Shen Wei had made impressive headway on cleaning. The kitchen looked clear, and the laundry had been collected in a large pile near the door. His bookshelves shone as if Shen Wei had polished them, and the scent of lemon cleaner hung in the air.

Zhao Yunlan registered the light streaming in from the blinds and cursed. “What time is it?” He threw off the covers with his free hand and slid his legs over the side of the bed. The water in his cup almost sloshed over the brim.

Shen Wei grasped his wrists, halting further movement. 

Zhao Yunlan met his eyes.

“I took the liberty of calling you out sick today,” Shen Wei said, then continued over Zhao Yunlan’s protesting sputter, “You needed the rest. Your team understands. Now drink some water.”

Zhao Yunlan swallowed his retort and pointedly glanced down to where Shen Wei gripped him. “I can’t exactly do that if you’re holding me.”

Shen Wei blinked and released him. “My apologies.” He straightened and adjusted his glasses. “How do you feel?”

Instead of answering, Zhao Yunlan drank several deep gulps of water. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was.

“A side effect of the tea,” Shen Wei said. “Although it seems to have worked. You slept deeply.”

Zhao Yunlan flinched. “Were you  _ watching  _ me sleep?”

“No. I periodically monitored you while cleaning.”

“That’s the same thing!” Zhao Yunlan growled. He was going to kill Da Qing for suggesting an android in the first place.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. Part of human health is getting enough sleep. I simply wanted to ensure—”

Zhao Yunlan waved off his explanation. He set the now-empty glass on his nightstand. “What time is it?”

“Close to 3:00pm. I made you breakfast and lunch—they’re in the refrigerator. I didn’t know when you would get up.”

“Fantastic.” Zhao Yunlan scrubbed a hand down his face. “All right. I’ll eat and then head into the office.”

“What part of a sick day do you not understand?”

Zhao Yunlan shoved to his feet and got in the android’s face. “What part of ‘my job saves lives, and I can’t just take time off’ do  _ you _ not understand?”

Shen Wei didn’t back down. He spoke coolly, “Do you not believe your team is capable? Do you think you’re the only one who can solve cases?”

Zhao Yunlan clenched his jaw. Anger distorted his vision, but Shen Wei continued his speech before Zhao Yunlan could speak.

“Do you really think you’re benefiting anyone by being in poor health? How can you be trusted to make sound decisions when you’ve barely slept or eaten?”

“You’ve been talking to Chu Shuzhi, haven’t you?” Zhao Yunlan let out a disbelieving laugh and backed up. He thrust a finger at Shen Wei. “Incredible! An  _ android _ telling me how to live my  _ human  _ life! Now I’ve seen everything.” His humor faded. “Get out of my apartment.”

Shen Wei turned away and aimed for the kitchen. “I will heat up your lunch.”

Zhao Yunlan made an incredulous noise, off-balance at the android’s persistent calm. “Did you not hear me? I told you to get out.”

Shen Wei removed a container from the refrigerator. “Is there a certain drink you would prefer with your meal?”

Zhao Yunlan stalked toward him, vibrating with a mixture of rage and confusion. “What’re you broken? Can’t you hear me? I’m telling you to leave.” He stomped his foot. “Now!”

Shen Wei smiled at him. “I can hear you just fine. What would you prefer—tea, water, or juice? I just picked up freshly squeezed orange juice at the store down the street.” He patted the kitchen stool. “Have a seat.”

Zhao Yunlan stared. His emotions drained, leaving him hollow apart from a twinge of annoyance. “Is this how it’s going to be?”

“That depends on you,” Shen Wei said mildly.

Zhao Yunlan plopped onto the kitchen stool and sulked. “I hate you.”

“The feeling is not mutual.”

Zhao Yunlan huffed. Oh, that would change.

Shen Wei bustled around getting his meal together, and Zhao Yunlan had to admit that when he finally ate some, it tasted good. Better than anything he’d put in his mouth in a long time, actually. Takeout was good at first, but it all blended together in the end.

“Is cooking part of your programming?” he called through a mouthful of noodles as Shen Wei swept the floor. The sweet  _ shush shush _ of the broom filled the room.

“No, but it’s something I like pursuing on my own. I enjoy learning new recipes.”

“So you  _ are  _ built with the capacity to learn.”

Shen Wei froze.

Zhao Yunlan cringed. “Oh, uh. Sorry. That was probably rude.”

“It was. You don’t know much about androids, do you?”

“No.”

“Yet they’ve been involved in some of your more recent cases.”

Zhao Yunlan squirmed, uncomfortable. Recently, androids had either been victims or witnesses, and in both circumstances, Zhao Yunlan pawned off the specifics to the rest of the SID while he focused on other details.

Indeed, Little Guo seemed to have a penchant for dealing with androids—there, his compassion and empathy shone through. With the help of Chu Shuzhi, he’d actually extracted testimony that proved instrumental in solving a case.

But Zhao Yunlan avoided androids. Or at least, he had. Why was that?

His father’s cranky voice sounded in his mind.  _ First Dixingren, now androids. They’re all trying to replace us, and they’re not even  _ people.

Ah. He should’ve realized who was at fault. Zhao Yunlan tried not to think about Zhao Xinci, and since androids reminded him of his father’s prejudice, Zhao Yunlan had been a coward and evaded the subject entirely.

He needed to do better,  _ be _ better—certainly better than his old man.

“I guess I’ll get to understand androids more now,” he said to Shen Wei at last. “How long is this assignment of yours, by the way?” He pointed to himself.

Shen Wei resumed his task, and the strokes of his broom became the soundtrack once more. “As long as it takes.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. I suppose your team will be the ultimate judge.”

Zhao Yunlan huffed. “Great.” He let out a long breath and planted his elbows on the counter, then his head on his hands. “Where are you staying during all of this?”

Shen Wei glanced at him. “Here. If I am to help you, I need to be with you at all times.”

“What? I don’t need 24/7 supervision! I’m not a child.”

Shen Wei said nothing, but his silence was judgment enough.

Zhao Yunlan combed fingers through his hair, making it stand up. “So I guess we’re roomies now. Da Qing failed to mention that. Any other fun surprises I should know about?”

“I don’t believe so.”

Zhao Yunlan finished his food and stared at his sparkling kitchen, musing. Shen Wei was basically a live-in housekeeper. Zhao Yunlan could deal with that, especially if he got to enjoy such tasty dishes. Knowing these kinds of meals awaited him actually made him want to remember to eat.

But what was Shen Wei getting out of this?

Guilt stabbed at Zhao Yunlan. Shen Wei was a person. He was sentient and had free will—he was programmed to, thanks to a mixture of Dixingren dark energy and human technology. Zhao Yunlan knew that much, though Lin Jing comprehended the logistics far better. Getting Dixingren to help produce androids was one of the reasons peace existed between their people. And now, with android rights established, Shen Wei could do anything he wanted and get fair compensation...right? Zhao Yunlan hadn’t looked into the new laws too closely.

He had to be better than his father.

Zhao Yunlan sighed, then asked Shen Wei, “Do you have everything you need?”

“Hmm?”

“This place isn’t huge, but I can make more room. Da Qing doesn’t need much, and he’s barely here as it is. I don’t know...do you want your own bookshelf? Do you have stuff? I’ll clear my closet so you can use half of it for your suits.” Partway through his thinking aloud, Zhao Yunlan realized the room had grown quiet. He spun to face Shen Wei, who appeared stunned.

“Did I say something wrong?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

Shen Wei shook out of his daze and glanced down. “No. But thank you for your consideration. I do have some things. Books, clothes. It would be convenient to store them here.”

“Good.” Zhao Yunlan scraped back his stool. “Um. I’m gonna shower. Unless I should wash my dish—?”

“No, I will get it. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.”

In the shower, Zhao Yunlan mulled over what he knew about android rights. They coincided with Dixingren rights, although with caveats.

Fifteen years ago, when Dixingren first began appearing in Dragon City, their supernatural abilities both alarmed and excited the human population. Although some Dixingren were dangerous, and the government had to adapt by creating the SID to take them down, most Dixingren simply wanted a better place to live. Treaties were created granting them citizenship and rights, and at some point after that, enterprising humans realized the potential of harnessing Dixingrens’ innate dark energy. Apparently, dark energy was not only a power source, but also an element that could induce life—at least when paired with certain technologies. Again, that was more Lin Jing’s domain than Zhao Yunlan’s. 

But the android industrial revolution that boomed soon after revealed the true creative nature of dark energy. Within several years, humans and Dixingren had perfected the formula, and a few years after that, androids were demanding rights as their own beings. They’d been gifted with life far beyond what anyone initially imagined, and they didn’t want to be slaves assigned to labor humans and Dixingren alike scorned. They wanted the freedom to choose, to be considered  _ people _ . 

Years of debates and protests—both violent and peaceful—led to a new set of basic laws establishing android personhood, though government officials still hotly debated details, and courts were endlessly tied up in cases involving ethics, morality, and what was owed these beings that didn’t ask to be created, yet existed nonetheless.

It was a headache, as far as Zhao Yunlan was concerned. One he would’ve ignored, except the SID had dropped an android in his lap.

Zhao Yunlan turned off the shower feeling somehow more tired than before he’d entered. He emerged into a bathroom of steam, and had just secured a towel around his waist when a short knock preceded Shen Wei’s appearance in the doorway. The android’s eyeline was politely lowered, and in his arms, he held a set of folded clothes. With the cut of his outfit, those darn sleeve garters, and the subservient posture, he appeared every inch an old-timey butler. Zhao Yunlan fought off a laugh.

“Here. These are clean,” Shen Wei said. When Zhao Yunlan made no move to grab them, Shen Wei’s gaze flicked up and seemed to linger for a second on Zhao Yunlan’s bare chest before meeting his eyes. “Would you prefer to remain disrobed?”

Zhao Yunlan snorted, and without thinking, blurted. “No, no. You can set them down, unless you like what you see and want to keep looking.” He leaned against the wall in a seductive pose, jutting his hip. His previous fatigue melted away at the curiosity of how an android like Shen Wei would react to flirting. 

He wasn’t disappointed.

Shen Wei said nothing, staring, but his Adam’s apple bobbed once, twice. His LED indicator flashed to yellow.

As water droplets dripped from his wet hair and down his torso, Zhao Yunlan decided to mess with Shen Wei even more. He teased his fingers at the edge of the towel wrapped just below his belly button. One tug, and he’d be exposed. Anticipation fluttered in his gut.

Shen Wei set the clothes on the sink and fled without a word.

Chuckling, Zhao Yunlan eyed himself in the mirror. “Did you just try to seduce a robot?” He shook his head at his own audacity, although he was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined Shen Wei’s appreciative glance and awkward hesitation.

Androids were people, and therefore, androids had feelings. Did that mean they possessed  _ romantic _ feelings?  _ Sexual  _ feelings? How did it all work?

Suddenly, Zhao Yunlan wanted nothing more than to find out.

This would be more fun than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Zhao Yunlan - always with the flirting! It was fun imagining how Shen Wei would react! How long will he be able to resist Zhao Yunlan's charms?


	4. Chapter 4

“You look a lot less like death,” Da Qing said as Zhao Yunlan sauntered into the SID the following morning, Shen Wei at his heels. Da Qing was in cat form, sprawled on the floor in a patch of sunlight while the rest of the team sat at their respective stations—Sang Zan hovering behind Wang Zheng, and Chu Shuzhi with crossed arms beside Little Guo.

“Why thank you, Fatty,” Zhao Yunlan said.

Da Qing hissed, and his tail swished.

Zhu Hong eyed Shen Wei. “Good work,” she said.

Shen Wei pursed his lips. “I tried to get him to take one more sick day to fully catch up on rest—”

“But I told him my team slacks when I’m not here, so I should probably pop in,” Zhao Yunlan interrupted. On the word ‘pop,’ he jammed a lollipop in his mouth and smirked at Shen Wei, his cheeks bulging around the treat. 

Shen Wei stared back at him with seemingly infinite patience. He’d chosen a trench coat to wear over his suit—an article of clothing he’d moved into the apartment last night, along with a large box of science texts and cookbooks, kitchen supplies Zhao Yunlan had never heard of and certainly didn’t own, and a few knick-knacks.

Zhao Yunlan thought the sleeve garters were one thing, but Shen Wei’s mix of formal and casual was  _ killing him _ . Stupid sexy professor bots. He coughed. “See? I was right.” He gestured at Lin Jing, who froze at his computer in the middle of a game of Minesweeper.

Shen Wei frowned, a cross between confusion and disapproval.

Zhao Yunlan used his lollipop to point at his team. “Now now, everyone, the professor’s in session so you better be on your best behavior.”

“I am not a professor,” Shen Wei said.

“Didn’t you come from the university?” Little Guo asked, then ducked down as if unsure.

“That was my previous assignment, yes. But I didn’t teach—I helped a few professors and their lab assistant with research on Dixingren biology and mutations.”

“Sounds boring.” Zhao Yunlan sank into the old leather couch and propped his feet up on the table. “But you know what’s  _ not  _ boring? My dear Shen Wei can cook, friends. You chose the perfect professor bot. Turns out he’s also a chef.”

“I’m not a...” Shen Wei cut himself off with a sigh.

Zhao Yunlan jerked a thumb at Shen Wei and grinned at the SID. “You should taste what he makes. Seriously. I had him make lunch for everyone.”

Lin Jing pumped a fist. “Yes!”

Zhu Hong clapped, her eyes alight with eagerness. “Really? What did he make?”

“A feast of gratitude.” Zhao Yunlan had concocted the idea the night before, and after helping shop for ingredients and prep some of the food, Shen Wei chased him out of the kitchen and to bed. Zhao Yunlan had fallen asleep with enticing smells tickling his nose, then woken to an indulgent spread of deliciousness. He felt bad making Shen Wei do all the work, but he’d caught the android secretly smiling to himself as he prepared the meal. Might as well give Shen Wei tasks he actually  _ enjoyed _ if he was to be stuck with Zhao Yunlan for a while.

“Where is this feast?” Chu Shuzhi asked, trying to sound disinterested, although Zhao Yunlan could see him practically licking his lips, the secret glutton.

“In the Jeep. Who wants to carry it inside?”

A chorus of excited responses met his question. Zhao Yunlan threw the keys to Sang Zan, and the team—with the exception of Da Qing, who refused to budge—bounded to their feet and out the door.

“Like a bunch of pack animals,” Zhao Yunlan said to Shen Wei. He shook his head, fond, chewing on the remains of his lollipop stick. “See? They need a leader.”

“You know we survived a whole day without you,” Da Qing said from the floor.

Zhao Yunlan squatted beside the cat and stroked his back, then under his chin. “But what a boring day it must’ve been, I’m sure. Tell me how much you missed me.”

“Didn’t miss you at all.” Da Qing’s words were undercut by how fiercely he wriggled to rub his face against Zhao Yunlan’s hands. “Not one bit.”

As the SID settled down for a brunch meal, squabbling over dishes and arguing like the family they were, Zhao Yunlan felt as if things had gone back to normal—but only for a moment. His father was still dead, and although two nights of good sleep, a full belly, and a shower made a world of difference, nothing had really been fixed. Nothing  _ could  _ be fixed until he figured out the cause of the accident.

“Zhao Yunlan.”

Zhao Yunlan glanced to Shen Wei next to him at the table. The android spoke softly, as if to avoid disrupting the others currently enduring one of Lin Jing’s wild tales.

“Hmm?”

“Are you all right?” Shen Wei asked.

“I’m fine.”

Shen Wei didn’t seem convinced. “What can I do to help?”

Zhao Yunlan shrugged and was saved from having to answer when the phone rang. Wang Zheng shot to her feet and hurried to her desk.

“This is the Special Investigation Division, how can we help you?” Her cheery expression shifted to work mode, sharp and determined. She scribbled notes on a pad of paper, offered her thanks, then hung up. “Chief Zhao?”

Zhao Yunlan was already on his feet. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got a case.”

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei started, but Zhao Yunlan shook his head.

“No, I need this, okay? Just let me work the case.” He batted his eyelashes. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Shen Wei was silent for a few moments. “If you insist.”

* * *

Zhao Yunlan parked his Jeep outside a squat wooden house on the edge of Dragon City. The police were already there with lights flashing and tape stretched across the front yard to prevent access. Drones circled overhead a small crowd, including several members of the press.

Zhao Yunlan turned to Shen Wei. They hadn’t spoken a word on the drive over, and Zhao Yunlan had spent the time mulling over what to say.

“Okay, look,” he said at last. “You’re not a police android. You should stay in the car.” If it were up to him, he would’ve gone alone. The officer in charge, an old acquaintance named Meng, had asked for Zhao Yunlan specifically, so he’d gone ahead of the SID to get a feel for the situation.

But of course, Shen Wei wouldn’t leave him alone. As if he couldn’t handle his  _ own job _ .

Shen Wei huffed, his perfect composure briefly shaken. “My assignment is to assist you, and since you are throwing yourself into this case against my better judgment, that includes being here with you now.”

Zhao Yunlan rolled his eyes at the android’s words, but needed Shen Wei to understand. “This is a homicide. They can be grisly, dangerous.” Zhao Yunlan still couldn’t get over Shen Wei’s image as a prim professor. A crime scene hardly seemed the place for someone like him.

“I am fully aware of what homicides entail, and I’m versed on police procedure. I can help.” Shen Wei lifted his head, his jaw clenched in stubbornness. They stared at each other for a long moment before Zhao Yunlan threw up his hands.

“Fine! Fine, come on.”

As they exited the vehicle, a reporter demanded to know if the crime was a confirmed homicide.

“We’re not confirming anything at this time, thanks.” Zhao Yunlan gave the camera his best shit-eating grin and winked as he and Shen Wei pushed past the barricade. An officer approached them—Meng, a skinny fellow with big ears and a choppy haircut.

“Thanks for coming,” Meng said.

“Sure thing,” Zhao Yunlan said. “This here’s my assistant, Shen Wei. What can you tell us?”

They stepped onto a decrepit porch leading inside.

“We got a call from the landlord who said his tenant hadn’t paid rent or responded to emails and phone calls, so he dropped by to see what was going on,” Meng said. “That’s when he found the body.”

“Poor guy.”

As soon as they entered the house, the fetid stench of decomposing flesh hit Zhao Yunlan’s nose, and he choked. His eyes watered, and he breathed into the crook of his elbow.

They approached a large, bloated male body slumped against the living room wall lit by crime scene lights. Another investigation unit in plastic suits milled around making notes and taking pictures. Lin Jing had already spoken with them and would be coordinating a file transfer.

“The victim’s name is Ho Xi-Wang,” Meng said. “A real piece of work. Was vehemently anti-Dixingren, and has a record for aggravated assault, harassment, and stalking. His victims were all Dixingren.”

“Charming fellow,” Zhao Yunlan said.

Meng grunted in agreement. “Neighbors said he was kind of a loner, stayed inside most of the time.” He paused. “I’d guess the bastard’s been here about three weeks, though we won’t know for sure until the coroner arrives. There’s a kitchen knife over there,” he pointed to a knife lying on the carpet beside an evidence number tag, “which was probably the murder weapon.”

“Any sign of a break-in or theft?” Zhao Yunlan stooped near the body, peering at the blood stains spattering the wall behind and around it. A large number of stab wounds adorned the corpse’s stomach. The killer really had it in for him.

“Nope. The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside and the windows were all boarded up. The killer must’ve gone out the back.”

“So why was the SID called?” Zhao Yunlan’s knees creaked as he stood. 

“Because there was an android here,” Shen Wei said, speaking for the first time. His brows were furrowed, and his LED indicator was yellow as he processed information. 

Meng nodded in confirmation.

“Huh?” Zhao Yunlan said. “So we get stuck with android cases now? We’re supposed to specialize in issues with Dixingren.”

Meng shrugged. “Far as I know, the SID’s kinda become a catchall for strange cases. Including ones with Dixingren  _ and  _ androids. 

Zhao Yunlan sighed. “Yeah. Lucky us.”

“Anyways, I gotta get some air,” Meng said. “Make yourselves at home. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Zhao Yunlan thanked him as Meng exited, then faced Shen Wei. “How do you know an android was here?”

Shen Wei led him to a spot on the carpet. “You can’t see it, but there are drops of thirium present—you call it ‘blue blood.’ Android blood. It’s what powers our biocomponents. Thirium evaporates quickly but leaves a trace that only other androids can detect.” He stooped to rub the carpet, then lifted his fingers to his lips.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zhao Yunlan demanded.

“I’m analyzing the blue blood. I can check samples in real time.” Shen Wei lowered his head. “My apologies. I should’ve warned you.”

“That’s...disgusting.” Zhao Yunlan shuddered. “Just don’t put any more evidence in your mouth, okay? Blech.”

Shen Wei smiled faintly. “Understood.” He paused. “The blood belongs to an android that goes by the name of Wu Tianyu.”

“How do you know?”

“Your associate Lin Jing inserted a program that gives me access to the android database.”

“Huh.” Zhao Yunlan hated to admit it, but Shen Wei  _ was _ coming in handy. “Alright, so there’s android blood there,” Zhao Yunlan pointed out rusty stains on the floor leading to the living room, “and human blood over there, starting in the kitchen. What does that mean?”

Shen Wei peered at the kitchen knife, the murder weapon. “My scans show there are no fingerprints on the handle.” 

A niggling suspicion began to fill Zhao Yunlan’s mind.

Androids didn’t leave fingerprints.

He and Shen Wei followed the blood trail. More dried blood spattered the wall in between the living room and kitchen, as if someone had leaned on it for support.

The kitchen itself was in disarray—a table and chairs flipped on their sides, smashed dishes on the floor, scraps of food flung around and rotting. More blood—both human and android. Evidence of a struggle.

Shen Wei bent to examine a baseball bat lying conspicuously on the floor. After a few seconds he said, “The victim’s fingerprints are on the grip, and the barrel is dented around flecks of—”

“Blue blood,” Zhao Yunlan cut in. He blew out a breath. “Shit.” The crime scene was shaping up in his head, a re-creation of what happened. The scuffle in the kitchen leading to a human lying dead with 28 stab wounds in the living room. 

For the first time in SID history, an android was very possibly a suspect rather than a victim or bystander.

Zhao Yunlan noted the counter, where a set of kitchen knives hung on a magnetic strip. There was an obvious gap between two of them; the source of the murder weapon.

“So it started in here,” he said. “Our dearly departed Ho Xi-Wang was beating an android with the bat.”

Shen Wei nodded, his face blank. “The android fell back against the counter and grabbed a knife.”

“There was a struggle,” Zhao Yunlan continued. He acknowledged the scuff patterns on the tile and carpet. “The android overpowered Ho Xi-Wang, beat him back into the living room, and stabbed him 28 times.” He stroked his chin. “The question is, where’d the android go? Out the back?”

They went to the back door and stepped onto another porch.

Shen Wei bent down and took a sample of the soil. “This dirt is easily impressionable. There would be traces of a footprint if someone escaped this way.” He straightened. “No one’s been out here in a long time.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“So...how’d the killer get out? This whole thing happened weeks ago.” Zhao Yunlan swallowed as a thought occurred to him. “How long can androids stay active with limited power?”

Shen Wei eyed him. “We can activate an energy conservation mode for when we have limited or no access to recharging options. This allows us to stay dormant for anywhere between one to four weeks, depending on the amount of energy we had to start with.”

Zhao Yunlan stared at the house. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yes. The android is still in the house.”

They hurried back inside to check for hidden rooms or a basement or attic. They started in a bathroom off the side of the kitchen that housed a toilet, sink, and shower stall.

Zhao Yunlan drew back the shower curtain and gasped.

The walls of the shower were covered in writing—the same phrase over and over again, shakily composed in human blood.

“Hēi Páo Shǐ,” Zhao Yunlan read. “Black-Cloaked Envoy? What the hell does that mean?”

Shen Wei picked up a wooden figurine off the shower floor—a human wearing a cloak that covered their face. 

“I…” Shen Wei started, but seemed to get lost in thought. He smoothed his fingers over the statue, turning it over in his hands.

“This android really must’ve lost it, huh?”’ Zhao Yunlan said. “Looks like some sort of altar, a religious offering or something. You ever heard of this Black-Cloaked Envoy?”

Shen Wei didn’t answer. 

A shout arose from the other room. Someone had located a door to the attic and found the android powered off.

“This case just got more interesting. Now we’ve got someone to interrogate.” Zhao Yunlan patted Shen Wei’s shoulder and frowned when the touch got no response. “Shen Wei. Earth to Shen Wei?” Zhao Yunlan shook him, worried, then waved a hand in front of the android’s face.

Shen Wei jerked back as if slapped. “What? Oh. My apologies. What were you saying?”

“They found the android in the attic.”

“They did?” Shen Wei stood, the figurine still clutched tightly in his fingers.

“You didn’t hear?” Zhao Yunlan’s frown deepened. “What, did that statue thing put you in a trance? Did it hypnotize you?”

“Huh?” Shen Wei seemed surprised to see he was still holding the figurine. He set it back down. “No. It just made me think of something…” He shook his head, then met Zhao Yunlan’s narrowed gaze with a placid smile. “It matters not. We have a suspect. I’m eager to speak with the android and learn what happened here.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

But as they stepped out of the bathroom, Zhao Yunlan couldn’t deny that the most suspicious one here wasn’t the android suspect.

It was Shen Wei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of plotty goodness! 
> 
> For those who play Detroit: Become Human I hope you enjoyed this re-imagined crime scene (and re-imagined rA9!)
> 
> Bonus points for those who caught the cameo in this chapter - aka the lovable police doof that is Meng Shao-Fei. Sigh. I love History 3: Trapped so much. I highly, HIGHLY recommend it. Seriously, BLESS TAIWAN for the best gay TV show ever! (Also, History 3: Make Our Days Count is also good!) I'll be throwing in more cameos from History 3 because why not?
> 
> Thank you to all who've been reading and commenting - it's really helped me shape this story and want to keep writing! More good stuff is coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcoholism

Back at the SID, Zhao Yunlan locked himself in his office and poured a generous helping of baijiu. He downed the alcohol in a single burning gulp and poured another glass, ignoring the knocks on the door and the vibrations of his phone. He could picture Shen Wei’s disappointed expression, but he wanted the android as far from him as possible.

He wanted all androids far away, in fact, but the suspect of their latest case was currently plugged into the interrogation room awaiting questioning. Little Guo had already attempted his sweet talk, but the android—Wu Tianyu—hadn’t given even a hint of a reaction. Of course, he was also damaged. The human he’d potentially murdered had hit him on the head with a baseball bat, and it seemed to have damaged the android’s ability to fully recharge power. Lin Jing had run full diagnostics while the rest of the SID compiled evidence, but he’d been unable to determine just how much the android could process what was happening.

Zhao Yunlan swallowed more baijiu and pounded his chest as the liquid burned the back of his throat. His head was starting to get fuzzy, and his thoughts slower, his body warmer.

“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff.” He sagged into his chair then laughed as someone jostled his office door, the knob jiggling. His laughter faded when Shen Wei stormed into the room, a set of tools in his hands.

Zhao Yunlan blinked at him. “Did you just pick the lock?”

“Yes.”

“And my team let you?”

Shen Wei nodded.

“Traitors!” Zhao Yunlan swiveled away from Shen Wei and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re invading my privacy.”

“I believe the interruption was warranted.”

“Oh yeah?” Zhao Yunlan glanced back in time to cry out when Shen Wei grabbed the bottle of baijiu. He swiped for it and missed. “Hey! Give that back.” 

Shen Wei deposited the bottle on a shelf across the room. “You’ve had enough.”

Zhao Yunlan glared at him. “Okay. Wanna do this? Tell me why you’re  _ really  _ here.”

Shen Wei folded himself into the seat opposite the desk. “What do you mean? You’re already aware of my assignment.”

“And Black-Cloaked Envoy really means nothing, huh?”

Shen Wei frowned. “Yes. I explained that to you several times. Are you having memory problems?”

Zhao Yunlan spit out a laugh. “Oh, you’re real funny. Got a comedian android over here.”

“Zhao Yunlan.” Concern tinged Shen Wei’s voice, and the sincerity in his tone made Zhao Yunlan pause.

Was Shen Wei telling the truth? 

Maybe he was innocent after all, and the discovery of the figurine and the phrase ‘Black-Cloaked Envoy’  _ hadn’t  _ triggered anything. Maybe he’d simply been searching his internal database for a hit, and that’s why he’d been out of it for a few moments. Zhao Yunlan didn’t know how androids worked—Shen Wei had been in his life for less than two days. Perhaps his momentary lapse was normal.

Zhao Yunlan huffed a laugh at himself. He was turning into the same paranoid bastard his father had been.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Shen Wei leaned forward. “Shall I drive you home to rest?” His earnest worry made Zhao Yunlan sigh.

“No. I’m good. Ready to go interrogate our suspect?”

“Yes, although I’m not sure if we will be able to get much out of him. He needs repairs.”

Zhao Yunlan stood, and when the world swayed around him, he gripped the edge of his desk. His vision was furry around the edges.

“Perhaps the interrogation should wait,” Shen Wei said softly, his arms extended as if to avoid spooking a scared animal. “We can have the android sleep and speak to him tomorrow. That’ll also give your team a chance to find someone to make repairs if possible.”

“That would be the more humanitarian thing to do, wouldn’t it?” Zhao Yunlan let out a hysterical laugh.

Shen Wei offered support, and Zhao Yunlan leaned against him as they exited his office.

Zhao Yunlan lowered his gaze, ashamed, not wanting to see the pitying looks from his team. He should’ve listened to Shen Wei and not taken the case. It was too much too soon, and having an android suspect was making it difficult to avoid thinking of his father. Oh, how smug Zhao Xinci would’ve been to learn he’d been right not to trust androids.

But Zhao Yunlan would trust Shen Wei, at least for now—until evidence proved otherwise.

Shen Wei drove Zhao Yunlan home, a repeat of what, only a day before?

Zhao Yunlan’s mind swam in a soup of baijiu, and he couldn’t help the question that burst from his lips. “What’s it like, being an android?” When Shen Wei didn’t immediately reply, he added, “To be made of flesh and blood in a way, but also to know you were created by someone who mixed magic and science and programmed you to think for yourself?”

Shen Wei was silent for a long time, so long Zhao Yunlan didn’t think he’d reply. But then he said, “I don’t know how to answer your question. It’s similar to someone like me asking you what it’s like to be human. Would you know what to say?”

“Ha. I can think of a few responses. Something about how we’re bags of flesh that send confusing signals to our brains so we feel bad sometimes and feel good other times, but mostly can’t figure out why. We work ourselves to death trying to find purpose and companionship, but what does it all mean in the end?” He shrugged. “We’ll never know. Maybe there is no reason to anything.”

“Very nihilistic,” Shen Wei said.

“Do you disagree?”

“Perhaps, although I view my life as an opportunity to learn and be kind. There may be no reason behind why I exist, why I’m here, but I can be content about making my sliver of the world better than how I found it.” Shen Wei glanced over at him and smiled.

Tears welled in Zhao Yunlan’s eyes as Shen Wei reminded him of his mother, a woman with an enduringly optimistic spirit even until the end. He sniffled. “You seem a lot more well-adjusted than me.”

“That’s because I haven’t had much to lose—and everything to gain. I imagine that’s vastly affected my perspective.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of tissues.

Zhao Yunlan accepted one and blew his nose, shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

They were quiet for the rest of the drive.

In his apartment, Zhao Yunlan toed off his shoes and curled up in bed still wearing his day clothes. The sheets smelled of fresh laundry detergent, and when he buried his face in his pillow, the pillowcase was soft.

More tears escaped from his eyes, bubbling up from somewhere deep inside him. He trembled and breathed shakily, his whole body exhaling when a blanket covered him and gentle hands tucked him in.

Zhao Yunlan wriggled out an arm and caught Shen Wei’s sleeve before he could leave.

“Can you...can you just stay for a minute?” he asked.

Shen Wei’s face was infinitely kind. “Of course. Shall I pull up a chair?”

Zhao Yunlan shook his head. “No. Next to me, here.”

A few minutes of adjusting later, Zhao Yunlan was wrapped in a blanket burrito on the right side of the bed while Shen Wei, fully clothed, sat on top of the covers beside him, his back against the headboard and a book open in his lap.

Zhao Yunlan would’ve berated himself for his pathetic state—he should’ve known baijiu would make him maudlin—but he couldn’t deny the peace and contentment that filled him as he lay there next to Shen Wei, the only sound the quiet turning of pages. 

Minutes passed, long and languid. Zhao Yunlan gazed at Shen Wei, who didn’t shy from the scrutiny as he simply continued to read. 

Androids were remarkable. Human in so many ways, and yet so different. Shen Wei didn’t have to breathe, for one. He probably didn’t need the glasses he wore either, and he certainly didn’t need to blink, though he was still programmed to. Despite his inorganic nature, the details were exactly right—the pigment of his skin, the peach fuzz on his face, even the delicate eyelashes that framed his eyes.

When Shen Wei rolled his sleeves up to the elbows, Zhao Yunlan’s gaze fell to the android’s arms, sleek and thin but strong. Like human skin, glowing blue veins shone through. Zhao Yunlan traced their path with his eyes and wondered just how long an android like Shen Wei would outlive him. A hundred years, a thousand, ten thousand? Unless he stopped taking care of himself, Shen Wei could probably go on forever.

Zhao Yunlan scooted over until he could rest his head on Shen Wei’s thigh. The android felt warm and solid, and Zhao Yunlan let his eyes sink closed. Seconds later, or maybe hours, a hand settled on his head and stroked his hair. Zhao Yunlan hummed into the touch, glad Shen Wei could pick up on social cues. He imagined the android making notes for his assignment— _ Zhao Yunlan likes physical contact.  _

Well, at least he didn’t have to ask. That was always an awkward conversation with one night stands who preferred to leave instead of cuddling.

Zhao Yunlan didn’t fall asleep, but drifted in a doze as the afternoon turned to evening. When the streetlights outside his apartment flickered on, he extricated himself from Shen Wei and sat up with a yawn.

Shen Wei closed his book. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” To be truthful, his head panged a bit, but he was tired of languishing around. He wanted to  _ do  _ something. “Can I help you cook dinner?”

“Of course.”

Midway through meal prep, Da Qing wandered into the apartment in human form. “Oh, are you making fish?” He perked up until Zhao Yunlan batted him out of the kitchen. 

“No! You’ll eat what I make, Fatty.”

“Aww, but your food is not nearly as good as Shen Wei’s.” Da Qing leaned on the counter. “Thanks for brunch, by the way.”

“Of course.” Shen Wei smiled as he stirred broth on the stove. “It was my pleasure.”

“Any updates on the case?” Zhao Yunlan asked, ignoring Shen Wei’s pointed look.

“Chu Shuzhi had a Dixingren contact come in and check out our suspect—who’s remained offline, pretty much,” Da Qing said. “The guy said the tech’s the problem, not the dark energy, so our android will need a human who knows what they’re doing to fix him.”

“So...not Lin Jing,” Zhao Yunlan said.

Da Qing laughed. “Yeah, a bit above his expertise. You should’ve seen him today. He tried to replicate some of the android’s parts so he could practice, and he accidentally melted pieces together with the sodder. The whole SID stank like burning metal until we threw open the doors and windows. Zhu Hong actually  _ gagged _ .”

“Delightful,” Zhao Yunlan said. “I guess we’ll see how much we can get out of this android in the state he’s in. I want to know what he was doing in our victim’s house and why our victim attacked him.”

“Androids are not designed to hurt humans,” Shen Wei said. “Something must’ve happened for him to break his initial programming.”

“Wait, you’re saying you have internal code that prevents you from harming humans?”

“Something like that, yes.”

Zhao Yunlan swore, then groaned. “This case is going to be such a headache.” But that was a problem for tomorrow.

For now, he would eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hurt/comfort so much and want it all the time with these two!
> 
> Also, that whole conversation between Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei about the meaning of life? Hmm can you tell I've been having an existential crisis lately? It cracks me up whenever I'm writing and this stuff comes out, especially in fanfic! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued comments and enthusiasm for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick clarifications!
> 
> 1.) Wu Tianyu in my story here was originally Gao Tianyu in the drama universe, but I changed his last name to Wu so he wouldn't get confused with Minister Gao. Of course, I forgot that Wu Tian'en exists (aka the butler who has a son with water powers) so that makes this more confusing, lol! Apologies for that!
> 
> 2.) Wang Zheng and Sang Zan are regular humans in my universe, as the hallows don't exist.

Screeching tires.

A shrieking crunch.

Metal so hot it glowed red.

A man in the driver’s seat, turning to Zhao Yunlan while flames licked his body, smiling as the air stank of roasting meat, of burning hair.

He kept smiling as his skin charred to deep black, as flakes drifted off on the wind.

Smiling.

Zhao Yunlan woke with a gasp. His apartment was quiet and darker than normal—the sound of rain met his ears, and he sank back into the mattress. He picked up his phone to check the time. Three hours before his alarm. Great.

“Zhao Yunlan?”

Shen Wei was beside him on the bed, mirroring his earlier posture as he sat atop the covers in his clothes, although he’d changed into another suit combination. His blue LED illuminated his open wrist panel and the wires plugged into the wall outlet.

“Did I wake you?” Zhao Yunlan asked. He didn’t know why that particular question wormed to the front of his mind. It wasn’t like Shen Wei slept.

Shen Wei smiled. “No. I was simply in charge mode. Are you all right?”

Zhao Yunlan rolled onto his side, facing away from the android. “Fine.”

“Another nightmare, then.”

“Yeah.”

Shen Wei had offered him dreamless tea again, but Zhao Yunlan refused. He didn’t want to deal with yet another substance addiction.

Silence descended except for the patter of drops on the windows. Zhao Yunlan was just drifting back to sleep, lulled by the rain, when Shen Wei spoke.

“What is it like to dream?”

Zhao Yunlan blinked, doubting he’d heard correctly. He rolled back over and met Shen Wei’s gaze in the dim dawn light filtering in from outside.

“What?”

Shen Wei folded his hands on his lap. “I was built to be an archive. A sentient computing machine who can spout knowledge at random. My databases are vast, my software one of the most advanced in the world. I can parse complex information in seconds, retrieve data in milliseconds. Yet, despite my capacity to learn, to grow, to gain preferences, I will never…”

Zhao Yunlan waited for Shen Wei to finish, but when he didn’t he prompted, “Never what?”

“Never truly _understand_.” Shen Wei leaned back, his gaze on the ceiling. “Like love, for instance. I can know the brain chemistry of love, the physiological symptoms, the methods of attraction. But it’s not something I’ll ever fully experience, not like humans or Dixingren do.” He faced Zhao Yunlan. “You asked me before what it’s like to be an android. That’s my answer.”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Shen Wei’s confession, nor expected such vulnerability from an android.

It was too early for such deep talk.

Zhao Yunlan scrubbed his eyes. “Well, you still feel things don’t you? You said it yourself—you have preferences. That’s based on emotion, isn’t it? You wear things that make you feel good, make you look good, because that’s what you desire.”

“You think I look good?”

Zhao Yunlan could just make out the teasing curve to Shen Wei’s lips. He huffed but couldn’t fight the grin creeping onto his face. “You’re something else. And I mean that figuratively _and_ literally. I can’t believe we’re talking about this at 5:00 in the morning.”

Shen Wei’s humor dropped. “My apologies. I didn’t realize the time, and I do have the tendency to overthink.”

“No, really?” Zhao Yunlan rolled his neck. “Are you making breakfast? I might as well get up early.”

Shen Wei glanced at an indicator on his wrist. “I will be fully recharged in 13 minutes if you’re able to wait.”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Zhao Yunlan hobbled to the bathroom, where he relieved himself then splashed water onto his face. He smirked at his reflection.

Leave it to the SID to give him the android experiencing his own existential crisis.

* * *

“This isn’t working.”

Zhao Yunlan slammed the door of the SID back room. A one-way window on the wall, disguised as a mirror on the other side, gave him a glimpse into the interrogation room where the android Wu Tianyu hunched at the table, online and as recharged as he could be, yet refusing to speak no matter how Zhao Yunlan phrased his questions.

“Are you sure he’s functional enough to talk?” Zhao Yunlan gestured with the case folder in his hand.

“Yes,” Shen Wei said, poised at the window. “My scan came back affirmative. He can understand you, and he is capable of speech. He’s just choosing not to say anything.”

Zhao Yunlan kicked at a chair in the small space, sending it flying. Da Qing in human form yelped and darted out of the way. 

“So what do we do?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. “I’ve got the Minister breathing down my neck, and now the press...” He righted the chair and slumped into it, rubbing his temples.

It’d been a long morning.

Breakfast with Shen Wei was easy enough—perhaps even comfortable seeing as Shen Wei had opened up and given Zhao Yunlan a peek into the android’s internal musings. As a detective, Zhao Yunlan knew it could all be a ploy to get him to lower his defenses, but part of him wanted to believe Shen Wei was truthful, honest, sincere. It’d only been a few days, but Zhao Yunlan had already forgotten what it was like to not have the android there, ready to save him from himself. It was nice to have that stability, a safeguard.

But as soon as they arrived at the SID, chaos reigned.

Minister Gao had heard they had an android suspect and demanded Zhao Yunlan prove the android’s innocence.

“Do you know how long it’s taken to broker peace between humans, Dixingren, and androids?” Minister Gao shouted over the phone. Zhao Yunlan could picture his red face and spittle flying from his mouth. “If word gets out that an android broke its code and _killed_ someone—a human, no less, even in self-defense—we’d lose all the ground we’ve gained! There’d be rioting in the streets! I’m trusting you to _take care of it_ , you hear me?”

But then word had broken out anyways, and Zhao Yunlan had to dispatch most of his team to field calls and clear the press from outside the building, all the while giving nothing away about the investigation. 

Dragon City was suddenly concerned about its android populace, and Zhao Yunlan still hadn’t even gotten the android in question to speak. If Wu Tianyu didn’t say anything, they couldn’t prove he was only acting in self-defense.

“Perhaps I can talk to him,” Shen Wei said. “He might be more comfortable speaking to another android.”

The last thing Zhao Yunlan wanted was Shen Wei confronting anything even remotely connected to the Black-Cloaked Envoy or the figurine, but he was running out of options.

“Give him a chance, Boss,” Da Qing said.

Zhao Yunlan relented with a sigh. He handed the case file to Shen Wei. “Let’s see what you can do, professor bot.”

“I’m not a…” Shen Wei shook his head at Zhao Yunlan’s grin and left.

In the interrogation room, Shen Wei opened the file and glanced at the pictures from the crime scene, namely the photos of the victim. Then he sat still and silent, appearing to observe the android across from him.

Wu Tianyu was a mess. His clothes were blood-stained, and his skin was blotchy— especially on his arms, where it seemed the baseball bat had also connected. His LED shone yellow and had a crack running through a section of it. The SID team had given him a chance to clean up, to at least put on new clothes instead of the dusty, stained outfit he’d been wearing for three weeks in the attic, but Wu Tianyu had refused. Zhao Yunlan couldn’t be sure if this refusal was intentional or not. Was he trying to look like a battered victim and garner sympathy, or was it all an act? They still didn’t know why he was in the victim’s house to begin with. 

“You’re damaged,” Shen Wei said at last. “Did the human do that? Did he beat you?”

From his vantage point, Zhao Yunlan leaned forward, expectant, but Wu Tianyu said nothing.

Shen Wei slid the photos in front of the other android. “Do you recognize this man? His name was Ho Xi-Wang. He was stabbed, 28 times. Why were you in his house?”

Again, nothing.

“You’re accused of murder—the first of our kind to be accused of such a crime. How did you break your programming and hurt a human? _Why_ would you do such a thing? Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Wu Tianyu’s gaze flicked up at the mention of murder, but his lips stayed shut.

“If you remain silent, there’s nothing I can do to help you,” Shen Wei continued, infusing his voice with sympathy. “I _want_ to help you, but I can only do that if you tell me what happened. Trust me, I’m on your side.”

Wu Tianyu shifted in his chair, then shook his head. “I...I can’t.”

Zhao Yunlan met Da Qing’s gaze in the back room, impressed. Shen Wei had actually gotten the android to speak.

“Why can’t you tell me what happened?” Shen Wei asked, gentle, though his gaze was anything but.

Wu Tianyu twitched, growing agitated. “They’re listening.”

“Who is?”

Wu Tianyu bent toward Shen Wei and whispered urgently, “ _Them_.”

“I don’t understand—”

“He deserved to die,” Wu Tianyu interrupted, his gaze centered, proud. “He hurt them. Our creators. I completed my mission.”

Zhao Yunlan’s mouth fell open. A confession, and it seemed like the android had purposely sought out this human to kill. Pre-meditated murder.

Minister Gao would have Zhao Yunlan’s head for this.

In the interrogation room, Shen Wei blinked at Wu Tianyu in confusion. “Mission?”

“Yes. And now the Black-Cloaked Envoy will save them. He’ll save them all.”

“Save who?” Shen Wei demanded. “Who is this ‘Black-Cloaked Envoy’?”

Before he could get an answer, the lights in the interrogation room went dark and all sound cut off.

“Fuck!” Zhao Yunlan slapped the window in frustration then pounded out of the back room, his heart racing and Da Qing on his heels. He yanked on the door handle of the interrogation room, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Shen Wei!” Zhao Yunlan slammed his fist against the metal. “Shen Wei!” He whirled around and raced toward Lin Jing’s desk where Da Qing was already relaying the situation. Lin Jing fumbled with a tablet that would unlock the electronic doors, while Zhu Hong stood up at her desk, eyes wide. They were the only members of the SID left, as the rest of the team were out in the field.

“Open the door, now,” Zhao Yunlan shouted at Lin Jing.

“I’m trying, but something’s jamming the signal.” Lin Jing stabbed the tablet in increasingly frantic motions.

“I sense dark energy,” Zhu Hong said, pale. “A lot of it.”

“Shit.” Zhao Yunlan tore at his hair.

But then the interrogation door opened with a hiss. Shen Wei tumbled out, his face a mask of terror but otherwise appearing unharmed.

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop him, but he…”

As Zhu Hong, Lin Jing, and Da Qing poured into the interrogation room to restore order, Zhao Yunlan dropped to his knees beside Shen Wei. He grabbed the android’s arms. 

“What happened?”

Shen Wei wouldn’t look at him. “The lights went out, and then… I don’t know. He activated some sort of self-destruct switch. I couldn’t stop him.”

“But you’re all right?”

Shen Wei clutched Zhao Yunlan’s arm in return. “Yes.”

“Chief?”

Zhao Yunlan glanced up at Zhu Hong, whose mouth formed a grim line. “Our suspect’s dead.”

“You’re sure he can’t be fixed?”

Lin Jing appeared, tablet still in hand. “He released some sort of concentrated energy pulse that completely fried his systems. Even if we fixed the tech, his memory core’s gone.”

Zhao Yunlan sat hard on the floor. “This just keeps getting better and better.” He shook his head at Shen Wei. “Right about now is when you say, ‘I told you so.’”

Shen Wei frowned. “How would saying that help matters? Besides, this case is bigger than we thought.” He stumbled as he tried to get to his feet.

Zhao Yunlan stood to guide the android to a chair. “Are you sure that energy pulse didn’t hit you, too?”

“I...I’m not 100% certain,” Shen Wei said, visibly shaken.

“Lin Jing, check Shen Wei,” Zhao Yunlan said. He eyed Zhu Hong as Lin Jing scrambled to obey. “You said something about dark energy?”

Zhu Hong nodded, a furrow between her brows. “Yes, there was a burst of dark energy, but only for a few seconds. Did you feel it?” she asked Da Qing.

“Yeah.” Da Qing’s nose scrunched. “But it felt...weird. Different. Almost...metallic? I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Is the dark energy what made the lights go out, or was that from the energy pulse?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Details weren’t adding up. The lights were connected to the SID’s overall grid. If one set of lights went out, they all should’ve gone out—or at least flickered.

But something, or some _one_ , had known to specifically target just the interrogation room.

Shen Wei was right.

This case was bigger than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery intensifies! Dun dun dun! 
> 
> Thank you again to all my readers - your kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Zhao Yunlan wanted a drink, but it was difficult to consider alcohol—and avoid thinking of his botched case—with Shen Wei stripped down to a black tank top and pants, lying on one of Lin Jing’s examining tables in the SID lab.

The android lay calmly despite the tense situation in the interrogation room and the dead suspect Da Qing and Zhu Hong were taking care of. Wires extended from Shen Wei’s temples and connected to regularly beeping machines, which Zhao Yunlan assumed meant he was all right. 

Lin Jing hovered over Shen Wei with a scanner, his brows furrowed. “I’m not seeing any signs of damage from the energy pulse, but I’m not exactly an expert in this field.”

“You’re doing well, thank you,” Shen Wei said. “My own systems agree. I am unharmed.”

Zhao Yunlan’s gaze swept over the android’s sculpted form, from the point of Shen Wei’s nose down to the curve of his Adam’s apple, the dip of his collarbones and the rise of his pectoral muscles, his lean torso giving way to long legs and a bulge at the apex… Was Shen Wei even packing? Were androids built with anatomical parts?

Zhao Yunlan gulped and glanced away, admonishing himself for being rude and creepy. It didn’t matter what Shen Wei did or didn’t have under his clothes. That wasn’t any of Zhao Yunlan’s business, although he couldn’t deny his attraction to the android. 

His gaze flicked back to Shen Wei’s bulging biceps. How much muscle and strength did he hide, bunched under his professor’s outfit? Just the sight of his arms made Zhao Yunlan dizzy, although perhaps that was more from the impending headache of how he’d explain what happened to Minister Gao.

With one last peek at partially-undressed Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan fled to his office and shoved a lollipop in his mouth. He sucked on the sweet and leaned back in his desk chair, his mind spinning. He had to think about the case, not how distracting Shen Wei was. Curse the SID for getting him such a sexy android. And the worst part? Shen Wei wasn’t even  _ trying _ to be sexy!

Zhao Yunlan knocked himself on the temple as if he could physically jar his thoughts away from Shen Wei. “The case,” he reminded himself. “What do we know?” He reviewed the details in his mind.

Wu Tianyu said he was on a mission and that Ho Xi-Wang deserved to die because he hurt their creators—the creators of androids. But what did Wu Tianyu mean by that? There were lots of people involved in android creation nowadays, humans and Dixingren alike. Heck, even Minister Gao had his own unit devoted to crafting androids who would assist the military and government.

Had one of Wu Tianyu’s creators specifically programmed him to target Ho Xi-Wang and take revenge by whatever means necessary? If so, Zhao Yunlan needed to find who made him.

He’d mentioned the Black-Cloaked Envoy as well, a mysterious figure who would save an equally mysterious ‘them.’ Who was this Black-Cloaked Envoy supposed to save, and from what—or who? 

Zhao Yunlan banged his head on the desk. Too many questions and not enough answers. Normally he’d be excited by a case with so many twists and turns, but all he really wanted to do was sleep.

“Hey Boss?”

Zhao Yunlan glanced up at Lin Jing, who had poked his head into the office. “What?”

“Um. Bad news.”

Zhao Yunlan groaned. “Can this day get any better?” He heaved himself upright. “Fine. Lay it on me.”

“The footage from the interrogation got corrupted, so there’s no audio or visual after Shen Wei steps into the room.”

“Well shit.” They’d lost the hard evidence of Wu Tianyu’s confession. “You don’t have any backups?”

Lin Jing winced. “The backups were fried, too.”

“How? I thought you were good at this kind of stuff.”

“I am!” Lin Jing puffed up his chest in indignance. “But that energy pulse was something else. It’s like...it knew how to mess with our systems exactly.”

“So we  _ were  _ targeted.” Zhao Yunlan’s worst fears were realized.

Lin Jing bit his lip. “Looks like it.”

“Great.” He sighed. “At least I’ve got my memory, and as hopeless as Da Qing is at recalling helpful information, I’m pretty sure he witnessed the suspect’s testimony as well. We can corroborate the story.”

“Doesn’t the Minister want us to prove the android’s innocence and not his guilt?”

“He sure does, but he’ll get what he gets. I’m not going to lie to make things easier for him.” Zhao Yunlan ran a hand through his hair. “Why did  _ we  _ get saddled with this case? I don’t like this at all.”

“Chief Zhao,” Zhu Hong appeared in the doorway, breathing hard. “You need to come see this.”

Together with Lin Jing, Zhao Yunlan raced out of his office and crowded around Zhu Hong’s desk, where a dressed Shen Wei and Da Qing were regarding a breaking news story airing on her monitor.

“What’s going on?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. 

“An android has taken a little girl hostage and is threatening to push her off the roof,” Da Qing said.

The circling news helicopter footage showed the truth of his statement—an android poised on the edge of a tall building, arms wrapped around a human girl no older than ten with tear tracks smudging her cheeks. The android’s gaze was wild, his LED red, and he was yelling at the police slowly approaching him with guns drawn. The sound of the chopper made it impossible to tell what he was saying, especially with a reporter making inane guesses about what was going on. 

Zhao Yunlan’s knuckles tightened on the back of Zhu Hong’s chair. The appearance of this case and the one the SID was investigating couldn’t be a coincidence. Two violent androids, when before there had been none?

“Shen Wei,” Zhao Yunlan said, and the android looked at him, his expression worried. “Why is this happening now?”

“This just in,” interrupted the reporter on the screen, whose black hair whipped about her face from the open helicopter door. She pressed a hand to her earpiece and spoke into the microphone. “The android hasn’t made any demands. He’s just repeating a phrase over and over. Are you getting this?” she asked her cameraman. The camera zoomed away from her and onto the android’s face and his manically moving lips. Zhao Yunlan’s blood ran cold.

“He’s saying...Black-Cloaked Envoy,” the reporter said with a frown. “He’ll save them all.” She paused. “I don’t know what that means, but—”

Zhao Yunlan’s brain turned to static as the footage jerked sharply. The android collapsed to the roof with a bullet to the head. The little girl screamed then ran at the police who ushered her to safety.

Zhao Yunlan shoved away from the group and stalked over to the windows of the SID, where he paused to tip his head back, eyes closed, drinking up the afternoon sunshine spilling into the room. His mind spun through a barrage of graphic details and questions and emotions, all too overwhelming to grasp. All he knew was that he needed to do better. He needed to solve this case before anyone else got hurt.

The room went silent as someone switched off the news.

“Chief?” Zhu Hong asked after a long moment.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about pressure from Minister Gao anymore,” Zhao Yunlan said at last with a gusting sigh. “He’ll have enough to worry about with all of this.” He swallowed hard, then faced his team. “Someone’s programming the androids to act like this. I don’t know why, but we need to find out who built them—both the humans and the Dixingren involved.”

Shen Wei’s face was pale. “I can help with that, at least a little. Each android is built with a special signature from their human makers. Dark energy is harder to source, but we can at least speak with the humans in the meantime.”

“How does it work?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“I can show you.” Shen Wei stepped into the lab with everyone following. The suspect had been laid on the same table Shen Wei had previously occupied.

“There’s always a mark on the interior.” Shen Wei opened Wu Tianyu’s wrist panel and peered inside. “Yes. Here. A name.” His expression darkened.

“Well? What does it say?” Zhao Yunlan demanded after Shen Wei said nothing.

“It can’t be. I knew he’d taken some contract work and was interested in the technology but…”

“Shen Wei!”

Shen Wei blinked up at him, then bowed his head. “My apologies. It’s just...his maker was someone I knew, someone I worked with at the university. His name is Ouyang Zhen. I don’t see how he would’ve willingly incited malice into his creation.”

Zhao Yunlan clapped a hand on Shen Wei’s shoulder. “We still need to talk to him. Think you can set up an appointment, ASAP? Say you’re an old friend wanting to catch up?”

“Certainly.”

“Great. Work it out with Whang Zhen when she returns. She knows my schedule.”

“Chief Zhao, Chief Zhao!” Little Guo blew into the SID lab, red-faced and panting. He bent over, hands on his knees. “Did you—? Did you see the news? The...the android who took the girl hostage?”

“Yeah. We just had the pleasure of seeing it all play out, live,” Zhao Yunlan said as Chu Shuzhi stormed in.

“I told you they would’ve already seen it so you didn’t need to  _ run _ ,” Chu Shuzhi scolded Little Guo. “They may be idiots, but not when it comes to serious cases like this.”

“Hey,” Zhao Yunlan said in response to the insult, although he was glad Chu Shuzhi hadn’t changed. It felt like the world Zhao Yunlan knew had shifted, sweeping his feet out from under him as a secret stage was revealed. Now, on the ground, he could only look up at what fell into the spotlight.

Androids.  _ Dangerous _ androids, and who knew how many were out there, how many lived among the population of humans and Dixingren. Were they peaceful until triggered, or were they programmed from the start with dark missions to complete?

Was Shen Wei a threat?

As the SID broke into anxious chatter about the android situation and the Dixingren case Little Guo and Chu Shuzhi had just solved—something about a woman and a mirror—Zhao Yunlan turned to find that Shen Wei had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery upon mystery upon cliffhanger...oh this is fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter folks, big, big, big!

Zhao Yunlan didn’t want to alarm his team, so he slipped out of the lab to search for Shen Wei by himself. Had the android snuck out of the building? A sense of foreboding filled Zhao Yunlan as his father’s vindictive voice taunted him.

_ Ha! You never should’ve trusted him. _

But Zhao Yunlan refused to jump to conclusions. Shen Wei was probably overwhelmed and needed a breather—metaphorically speaking. A lot had happened to upset the world of androids, and there were challenging questions to consider.

Shen Wei wasn’t in the library or the main room, and as Zhao Yunlan aimed for his office, the sound of furious typing met his ears. He resisted the urge to draw a weapon—this was  _ Shen Wei  _ after all. Shen Wei, who’d only just that morning admitted he didn’t know what love meant. Shen Wei, who talked Zhao Yunlan out of nightmares and offered comfort and delicious food.

Zhao Yunlan inhaled and exhaled once before stepping into his office.

Shen Wei sat at the desk, head bent toward the screen. His LED was...black?

But then he straightened and seemed to blink out of whatever compelled him. He looked startled to find himself in the office, and gazed at Zhao Yunlan with wide eyes, his LED a calm blue before switching to a processing yellow.

“What...?” Shen Wei appeared as lost as Zhao Yunlan felt.

Perhaps Zhao Yunlan had been imagining things. Black LEDs didn’t exist, did they? Maybe it was all in his head.

Too bad his gut said otherwise.

“What’re you doing in here?” Zhao Yunlan asked softly, afraid to spook Shen Wei before he got answers. 

“I don’t know.” Shen Wei rolled back from the desk. “I don’t…” He clutched his temples. “I must be malfunctioning. Perhaps I  _ was  _ damaged by the energy pulse.” Shen Wei began to pace, agitated.

“Lin Jing just scanned you and said you’re fine.” Zhao Yunlan spoke in an even tone, as if to soothe the android and steady his own racing heart. 

“But I don’t remember coming in here, or why.” Shen Wei stopped, and his arms fell to his sides. “My memory core must be broken.” He eyed Zhao Yunlan. “I should cancel our contract and check myself in to the nearest repair facility.”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s not go there just yet.” Zhao Yunlan approached Shen Wei carefully, arms outstretched. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

Shen Wei backed away from him. “I’m not safe. Something’s wrong with me.”

Zhao Yunlan paused to glance at the computer screen, and all thoughts faded as a wave of cold washed through his body. 

“Northwest Mountains,” he read, his voice dull despite the klaxon blaring in his mind. “Why were you looking up the Northwest Mountains?” His words came out harsh, choked. 

Those were the mountains where his father died.

“Shen Wei, answer me,” he growled. “Why were you looking that up?” He stalked toward Shen Wei, trembling from head to toe. Was this the lead he’d been waiting for? Did Zhao Xinci’s accident have something to do with the current android crisis, with the Black-Cloaked Envoy?

“I’m sorry. I don’t know.” His tone seemed genuinely apologetic.

Zhao Yunlan grabbed a fistful of Shen Wei’s shirt. “You can’t tell me, or you won’t?”

Shen Wei met his gaze. “I can’t. I wish I could, believe me.”

“What the fuck is going on with you?” Zhao Yunlan throttled Shen Wei, and when the android didn’t resist, a swell of anger seized Zhao Yunlan. His vision turned red. “I’m going to ask you one more time, and you better give me a straight answer. Who. The Fuck. Are. You?” He punctuated each word with a harsh shake.

Shen Wei’s Adam’s apple bobbed, but he didn’t fight back. “Shen Wei. An archival android—”

“Bullshit! You were sent here to spy or something. Finish the job of killing off my family. Your LED was black!”

Shen Wei’s mouth moved in protest until the last line, when terror flooded his expression. “A black LED? That’s not...possible.”

“I know what I saw. You’re the Black-Cloaked Envoy, aren’t you?  _ Aren’t you? _ ”

“I don’t—” Shen Wei slumped, his eyes blank for a moment before his LED turned black. When he next met Zhao Yunlan’s gaze, he wasn’t Shen Wei anymore—he stood too still, and his expression was too cold, too emotionless.

Zhao Yunlan stumbled away from the Black-Cloaked Envoy, his breaths harsh in his ears, hating that he’d been right. “So it is you. What do you want?”

“I am tasked with an important mission,” the Black-Cloaked Envoy said, his voice deeper than Shen Wei’s. “A human like you will not get in the way of it.”

Zhao Yunlan let out a hysterical laugh. “So what, are you going to kill me?”

The Black-Cloaked Envoy stared at him. “If I must.”

Zhao Yunlan slowly edged to his bookshelf, where he’d hidden a small gun in one of the volumes. Would it even work on an android? He didn’t know, but he’d try if he had to. “What’s your mission?”

“Classified,” the Black-Cloaked Envoy said.

“What if I want to help?”

That seemed to throw the Black-Cloaked Envoy for a moment as he paused. Then he said, “You cannot help. You are a human.”

“So you’ll only get help from a Dixingren or another android?”

The Black-Cloaked Envoy said nothing.

“Why were you looking up the Northwest Mountains?” Zhao Yunlan reached the bookshelf and inched his fingers through the dust to find the right book.

“Classified.”

“Does Shen Wei know about you?”

“No.”

Relief tore through Zhao Yunlan’s chest. Shen Wei was innocent in this—another victim. He hadn’t been lying.

“Huh. That makes you some kind of sleeper program then. I’m guessing you were activated by all these cases recently, calling you out. Who designed you, and why Shen Wei?” He interrupted the Black-Cloaked Envoy’s automatic response, “Right, right. Classified. You’re no fun.” He withdrew the book.

“I will terminate him if you attack.”

Zhao Yunlan froze, the book in his hands. He worked his jaw. “Let Shen Wei go.”

“You will not prevent me from completing my mission. If you get in my way, he will cease to exist. Do you understand?”

Zhao Yunlan swallowed bile and a hundred curses. “I understand. Now release him.”

The Black-Cloaked Envoy nodded once, then disappeared. Shen Wei collapsed onto the floor, bewildered.

“Zhao Yunlan? What just...what happened? I was standing over there just a moment ago, but my memory core is missing time—”

Zhao Yunlan dropped the book and knelt beside the android with a wince. “It’s okay, but you’re going to want to sit for this. Trust me.”

* * *

“A sleeper program,” Shen Wei repeated in a daze. “An undetectable secret code was  _ built _ into me, and I had no idea.”

“Until now.” Zhao Yunlan leaned forward, elbows on his knees. They were both in chairs behind his desk, his office door closed and locked. He was lucky none of the other members of the SID wandered in before—it was better for him and Shen Wei to keep the secret for now, lest they cause a panic in the others.

“I’m guessing the program was activated at the crime scene, in the interrogation room, and just now after watching the news,” Zhao Yunlan said. “His name was the trigger.”

Shen Wei trembled, and Zhao Yunlan clasped his hands in his own. Despite being an android, Shen Wei was warm, and his hands were smooth. Zhao Yunlan’s must’ve felt rough and calloused compared to them.

“Hey,” Zhao Yunlan said, stroking his thumb along Shen Wei’s palm. “We’ll figure this out.”

Shen Wei closed his eyes. “I’m dangerous. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I need you to promise you’ll deactivate me.”

“No!” 

At his outburst, Shen Wei opened his eyes, pleading. “Zhao Yunlan. Please.”

“When I said we’ll figure this out, I meant it. You’re not being deactivated. We’ll get to the bottom of this sleeper programming.  _ That _ I will promise.”

Shen Wei smiled at him, small and sad. “I’m supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.”

“Who says we can’t take care of each other, huh?” Zhao Yunlan nudged Shen Wei with his shoulder.

That provoked a genuine smile. “You’re a good man, Zhao Yunlan.”

“And you’re a good android, Shen Wei, no matter what secret code lives inside you.” This close, Zhao Yunlan could see the flecks of color in Shen Wei’s eyes, the individual curls of his eyelashes. He reached up to brush a hand down Shen Wei’s cheek, causing the android to shiver. “You’re still you.”

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei whispered, but said nothing else. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, soaking up one another’s presence and what comfort they could.

“I need to find out who made me,” Shen Wei said. “I must understand why this burden is mine, and if it can be removed.” He opened his wrist panel and showed Zhao Yunlan his mark—what looked like a tiny calligrapher’s brush.

“But that’s your human maker. The Black—err, the BCE was pretty vehemently anti-human.”

“Perhaps my human maker knows the Dixingren who gave me life.”

“I thought humans were on the tech side, and Dixingren were on the dark energy side?”

“Yes, that is true. But my situation seems to be...unique.”

“How do we know that for sure? What if other androids contain this BCE sleeper programming too?”

Shen Wei frowned. “Discovering my own origins may be the key to finding others similarly afflicted.”

Zhao Yunlan scratched his chin. “Yeah, that makes sense. And I think it’s safe to say our suspect is a Dixingren mad at humans.” He scoffed. “Though that’s a long list getting longer by the day. The SID’s been dealing with Dixingren criminals ever since Chu Shuzhi joined so he could cart them back to Dixing, and most of them are pissed at humans for one reason or another.”

“I still think Professor Ouyang can provide us a lead,” Shen Wei said. “I’ll make arrangements with him and in the meantime research my human maker.” 

Shen Wei made to stand up, but Zhao Yunlan gripped his arm. 

“Hey, wait. Are you okay?”

Shen Wei smiled—a look that didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No, I don’t think you are, and you don’t have to be.” Zhao Yunlan stood beside him, inches apart.

Shen Wei lowered his gaze. “It would be best for me to be monitored at all times and have a remote off-switch added in case the BCE programming is activated again. I will speak with Lin Jing.”

“Shen Wei.”

Shen Wei shifted away from Zhao Yunlan’s touch. “I should also stay here at the SID and remain guarded so no one is alone with me.”

“We’re alone right now.”

Shen Wei glanced up, his jaw set and his eyes intense. “I am unsafe. I have no control over this  _ thing  _ inside me. I refuse to hurt anyone. Especially you. Please understand.” His voice shook on the last few words.

Zhao Yunlan grabbed the android and pulled him into a tight embrace before he could resist. Shen Wei didn’t react at first, but slowly relented as he hugged back.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Zhao Yunlan whispered into his ear. “I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Trust me, okay?”

They pulled apart but still within reach. Shen Wei’s eyes were watery, swimming with myriad emotions, but his gaze flickered to Zhao Yunlan’s lips. Once, twice.

Zhao Yunlan licked his lips, his body heated as he noticed Shen Wei’s mouth, the way his thin lips pursed, their pale pinkness. Before he could think better of it, he leaned forward and kissed him—a light peck that had Shen Wei reeling back, startled.

“Zhao Yunlan,” he breathed, his mouth still parted and his cheeks flushed.

Zhao Yunlan staggered backward, cursing himself. What was he thinking? Shen Wei was scared and confused, and here he was, basically taking advantage and making the whole situation worse. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I shouldn’t have—” 

But his voice cut off as Shen Wei’s mouth slammed into his with a fierceness that clacked their teeth together and made Zhao Yunlan gasp in pain, though he didn’t retreat. Shen Wei attacked him hungrily, sucking his lips, plunging his tongue into Zhao Yunlan’s mouth. Zhao Yunlan responded in kind, the sudden surge of lust making him dizzy.

A faraway part of Zhao Yunlan’s brain laughed. How could this be Shen Wei, the shy android afraid of never experiencing love? But the rest of him surrendered, letting Shen Wei shove him back to the bookcase and press against it, running hands through his hair.

The shelves dug into Zhao Yunlan’s back, but he didn’t care. He gripped Shen Wei’s waist then reached up to cradle his sharp jaw and stroke the edges of his cheekbones. 

Shen Wei was beautiful inside and out.

After what simultaneously felt like years and minutes, Shen Wei released him. They stared at one another, panting, until a knock sounded on the door.

“Chief?” Zhu Hong called. “Are you all right in there? Minister Gao’s about to make a big announcement about androids. You should probably see this.”

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t speak. He cleared his throat, but no sound emerged.

Shen Wei straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair. He didn’t look at Zhao Yunlan as he strode past him and opened the door.

“Apologies for keeping him. We were discussing the case and my human maker,” Shen Wei said, completely unruffled. “What is this announcement?”

“No idea,” Zhu Hong said. “But hopefully it won’t make our lives worse, though I wouldn’t bet on it.”

Shen Wei sighed. “I’ll come with you. The Chief will be along in a minute.” Without even a backward glance, he left with Zhu Hong.

Zhao Yunlan gulped for air in the abrupt silence of his office, his head buzzing and his body sending mixed signals of arousal and confusion. 

“What the fuck,” he said at last. “What the actual fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big plot reveal AND their first kiss? Oh my! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Black-Cloaked Envoy reveal! It was so fun to read all your guesses and theories!
> 
> And the kiss? That was completely unplanned, but as I was finishing up the first section, the characters were like "...and then we make out." Who was I to deny them??
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and commenting and giving kudos! Until next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Zhao Yunlan didn’t think it was possible to be more tired.

Staring at the notification on his computer, he rubbed his aching temples and wondered if death would save him from yet another meeting with Minister Gao—or if the man would revive his corpse through sheer willpower. 

Ever since the incident on the roof three days before, the government had been in a flurry of activity to quash unease and protests from humans and Dixingren suddenly fearing their android neighbors. 

The solution? A fake story and a perfectly placed scapegoat. 

According to the news, the android responsible for kidnapping the girl had malfunctioned due to a glitch in his system planted by a rogue human programmer. Said programmer, an ex-convict already associated with android production, was then publicly arrested and blasted by the media for causing mayhem.

Officially, the programmer was paid off by the government to play the part. He was long gone by now, carted to a secret location where he could relax knowing he was free.

Meanwhile, the murder case involving Wu Tianyu was swept under the rug. Minister Gao refused to entertain other android complications, and Zhao Yunlan certainly wouldn’t bring up the Black-Cloaked Envoy, although speculation about the odd phrase had died down for the most part.

Too bad it was all Zhao Yunlan could think about.

Those emotionless eyes, the deep voice. The sleeper program held Shen Wei hostage, yet he’d released him. He needed Shen Wei alive, but why? Just what was his mission?

True to his word, Shen Wei hadn’t left the SID in the few days since their conversation. He’d made sure to stay in sight of another person or a security camera, and he’d had Lin Jing install a fail-safe program—a word that would power him down if something bad triggered. The team didn’t know about the Black-Cloaked Envoy, so the excuse for the addition was fear over whether or not Shen Wei possessed a glitch like Wu Tianyu and would turn homicidal. Zhao Yunlan didn’t think his team actually  _ believed _ Shen Wei was capable of murder, but they’d accepted his request nonetheless.

And with Shen Wei staying at the SID, Zhao Yunlan had no choice but to stay with him. 

Well, he  _ did  _ have a choice, as Da Qing patently reminded him, and he chose to be as equally stubborn as Shen Wei. 

After all, aside from the Black-Cloaked Envoy, the scene burning through Zhao Yunlan’s head, playing on repeat, was their kiss.

That kiss… Where did it come from? Shen Wei’s sudden passion and eagerness, his skill. Zhao Yunlan still felt heat coil in his groin when he remembered the sensations of the android licking into his mouth, tugging his hair, shoving him backward.

And now Shen Wei acted distant, and avoided his gaze. It was like the kiss had never happened. Or worse—like Shen Wei regretted his actions.

Zhao Yunlan folded his arms on his desk, then rested his head on them, eyes closed. Sleeping in his office, and even on the SID couch, didn’t compare to his mattress at home. It’d only been three days, but he missed his bedroom dearly.

“Someday I’ll come back for you,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Zhao Yunlan.”

Zhao Yunlan must’ve really been out of it not to hear Shen Wei’s approach. 

“Hmm?” He didn’t lift his head.

“Go home and rest in a proper bed,” Shen Wei said from somewhere beside him. “You’re not getting good enough sleep here.” He huffed. “And what are all these takeout containers? This isn’t healthy. You cannot subsist solely on takeout. Do you know how many calories they add to make it taste good?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

There came the sound of rustling—Shen Wei was cleaning up after him, no doubt.

Shen Wei suddenly hissed. “What is this?”

Zhao Yunlan still didn’t look up. “What’s what?”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

“Zhao Yunlan! Why do you insist on harming yourself like this?”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t answer. A silence fell, so profound Zhao Yunlan wondered if Shen Wei had left without him realizing it. But when he peeked open his eyes, Shen Wei was standing in the center of the room, seemingly lost in thought.

“I never should’ve come here,” he said at last.

His words were like a spear through Zhao Yunlan’s heart. Rage and hurt filled him, fueled him. He shoved unsteadily to his feet and jabbed a finger at the android. “No. You don’t get to say that.”

“Why not?” Shen Wei spun to face him, calm. “I’m useless. A failure as both an archival android and as a caretaker. There’s no information about my human maker in any of my databases, and this sleeper program inside me could take over at any moment. And you...Zhao Yunlan, you look terrible. I did this to you.”

Zhao Yunlan smirked. “Oh, so you force-fed me booze, huh? You told me I couldn’t go home to sleep? Wait, no you didn’t. Those were choices  _ I _ made. You’re not responsible for me.”

“But I am! It’s in my contract.”

“Was it also in your contract to kiss me?”

And there it was, out in the open. A kind of satisfied wooziness swelled in Zhao Yunlan as he stalked over to Shen Wei.

Shen Wei blanched and retreated, his gaze skittering away.

“Did you feel sorry for me?” Zhao Yunlan asked. “Is that why you did it?”

“No! I—”

“Then why?”

“ _ You’re  _ the one who initiated!”

“And you’re the one who kissed back. Hard, might I add. I’ve still got bruises on my back.”

Shen Wei’s face was a mask of horror. “Zhao Yunlan… I’m so sorry.”

Zhao Yunlan swayed toward Shen Wei, their faces inches apart. “Don’t be. I liked it. I like  _ you _ . Now come home with me.”

Shen Wei shuddered even as his expression flashed through a range of emotions—yearning, fear, joy, anger. He landed on neutrality, a blank canvas. “You know my human maker doesn’t exist, not in any official system. You know the BCE could overpower me to complete his mission. You know I’m dangerous.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Zhao Yunlan whispered, unable to deny himself any longer. He cupped Shen Wei’s face and kissed him, long and slow but sweet. Shen Wei accepted the embrace, and neither deepened it nor pulled away. He just took it, and for some reason, Zhao Yunlan felt tears spring to his eyes.

“Zhao Yunlan, are you all right?” Shen Wei asked in concern when they parted. Finally, a real reaction from him.

Zhao Yunlan sniffled. “Probably just a combo of being drunk and sleep-deprived.”

“You need to go home.”

“Only if you come with me. You’ve got the fail-safe. We can rig up a security camera. Please? Unless you want me to drive drunk and explode in a fiery death like my old man.” The burning behind his eyes intensified until a torrent of tears streamed down his face like a dam had broken. Gulping sobs claimed him out of nowhere, and Zhao Yunlan gasped through pain in his chest as he cried and cried and cried without knowing exactly why.

Shen Wei guided him out of the office and together they sank onto the main couch of the SID. Zhao Yunlan was too tired to protest having his team see him like this, though shame curdled in his gut at the exclamations and awkward reactions he could barely see through his tears.

Zhao Yunlan clung to Shen Wei as the android voiced directions to the SID. Wang Zheng and Zhu Hong scrambled off to make tea, Little Guo grabbed a blanket, Sang Zan offered tissues, and Lin Jing and Chu Shuzhi formed a protective wall behind the couch. Da Qing leapt up in his cat form to knead Zhao Yunlan’s legs.

“You are not alone,” Shen Wei murmured. 

The android’s chest was warm and solid, and Zhao Yunlan’s ear pressed to where a human heart would’ve been, though all he heard was a low whirring under his own heaving breaths.

Time passed as Zhao Yunlan dozed off and on. At the edge of his awareness, members of the SID hovered over him in shifts, speaking lowly with Shen Wei or murmuring words of comfort.

_ You are not alone. _

The SID had always been Zhao Yunlan’s family. He’d known that, of course, especially after fighting with his father. His team had soothed him, listened to his rants, and even offered to beat up his father—naturally, that was Chu Shuzhi’s suggestion. Personally, Zhao Yunlan would’ve  _ died  _ to see how a match between him and Zhao Xinci turned out, but it wasn't meant to be.

And now Shen Wei was one of the SID, part of Zhao Yunlan’s family, although his role had yet to be determined.  Caretaker, android, friend, lover...boyfriend... 

Wait, where did that last word come from?

Zhao Yunlan shook out of his stupor and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you ready to go home now?” Shen Wei asked. He’d been Zhao Yunlan’s pillow for hours, yet he hadn’t moved. Despite being slightly rumpled, he appeared calm except for the creases of concern around his eyes.

Zhao Yunlan yawned. “Have you stopped being an idiot and will come with me?”

“I’ve got you chipped so I can track you from here if that’s what you’re worried about,” Lin Jing said, his feet propped on his desk as he juggled a mysterious round object in his hands.

Zhao Yunlan pointed to his resident tech guru. It seemed the others had left for home, as the windows were dark. “Yeah, what he said.” 

Shen Wei sighed. “Fine. I’ll go, but only if you test the fail-safe. Do you recall the word I selected?” 

Unwittingly playing up his image as sexy professor, Shen Wei had chosen an obscure word for his fail-safe, some name of a mountain god from an old favorite story.

“I remember,” Zhao Yunlan said. “I suppose we can see if my good-for-nothing employee made something useful for once.”

“Hey,” Lin Jing said. 

Zhao Yunlan faced Shen Wei. “Will it hurt?”

“Not at all. Please proceed.”

“If you insist.” But Zhao Yunlan hesitated. He couldn’t deny his curiosity, but at the same time, did he really want to see Shen Wei go lifeless before him? “Ready?” he asked after a moment.

Shen Wei nodded. 

“Okay, here goes.” Zhao Yunlan braced himself. “Kunlun.”

Instantly, Shen Wei’s LED extinguished and he slumped on the couch, boneless. His dead eyes remained open, staring at nothing. 

Zhao Yunlan’s heart leapt into his throat at the horrific image. He shoved aside thoughts of his father and shook Shen Wei in a panic as if that would rouse him. “Shit, shit! Okay, so the fail-safe works. Now how do I turn him back on? Lin Jing, help me power him back up!”

Lin Jing raced over. They pried open Shen Wei’s wrist panel, and Lin Jing showed Zhao Yunlan the reset button, which he hurriedly stabbed.

Shen Wei’s LED flickered white once, then shifted to a spinning yellow. He straightened, his face blank and his only movement the long, slow blinking of his eyes.

After a minute, he turned to Zhao Yunlan. “Hello. I am Service Android 06132018. What services can I provide you today?”

Zhao Yunlan choked, then exchanged a horrified look with Lin Jing who seemed to be fighting not to laugh.

“Uh, what kinds of services do you offer?” Lin Jing asked in a squeaky voice.

Zhao Yunlan elbowed him hard enough to send Lin Jing crashing to the floor.

“I am here to provide you pleasure in whatever capacity you require,” Shen Wei continued, monotone. “For a list of options, please say ‘one.’”

“No!” Zhao Yunlan roared to cut off Lin Jing before he could say anything more. They wrestled on the floor as Shen Wei rattled through the rest of the thankfully short menu.

“What’s wrong with him?” Zhao Yunlan demanded, letting his full weight pin Lin Jing to the ground.

Lin Jing flailed weakly, his face red as he wheezed, “He’s...he’s probably...been repurposed...and the reset...started with his initial programming—”

He was interrupted by Shen Wei, who frowned down at them in confusion. " Zhao Yunlan, why are you sitting on Lin Jing?”

“Oh thank god.” Zhao Yunlan released his sputtering employee. “Can we go home now please? I never want to do that again. Your fail-safe works fine.” He didn’t want to think too hard about what ‘repurposed’ meant, though he could already guess.

The SID had really bought him a sex bot turned archival/caretaker android. Seriously, what was Zhao Yunlan’s life?

“Yes, my diagnostics confirm I successfully shut down and restarted.” Shen Wei stood. “Very well. Shall we go?”

“We shall.” And as Zhao Yunlan offered his arm, exhaustion hit him along with a swell of hysterics that had him laughing all the way to the Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's posted - hurray! I had a super busy weekend buying a new car, playing Fragged Empire with friends, and catching up on some sweet BL dramas! Glad I could still squeeze this in :)
> 
> Thank you to my friend Carla who beta-read this chapter and is my general sounding board for this story. It was her idea to have Shen Wei reveal his previous nature after getting rebooted...hehe!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

“So.” Zhao Yunlan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his Jeep. He shot a look to Shen Wei, who sat in the passenger seat. Outside, city scenes whizzed by as they aimed for the university to meet with Professor Ouyang.

“So...what?” Shen Wei asked. “You’ve been staring at me all morning. Did I do something to offend you?”

“Nope.” Zhao Yunlan popped the ‘p’ as he focused his attention on the road, though his gaze quickly darted back to Shen Wei. “Did you know?” he blurted.

Shen Wei sighed. “That I’m a refurbished pleasure android? Yes. I am fully aware.”

“Oh.” As if that answered anything. Zhao Yunlan nodded and kept nodding as he drove. 

After the revelation yesterday, he’d slept like the dead and woken up remembering Shen Wei had been a sex bot in a former life. The thought continued to blow his mind, and he tried not to be weird about it, but he couldn’t help ogling Shen Wei now that he knew. It made sense, considering Shen Wei’s incredible beauty and attractive build, but Zhao Yunlan wondered what exactly he’d been programmed to do, what sounds he’d make, what expressions—

“Zhao Yunlan!” Shen Wei jerked the steering wheel to prevent them from careening into the other lane. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Shit. Um. No, I’m fine. I just...how much do you remember?”

“Nothing. My memories of that time were purged before I was converted to an archival android.”

“But you said something after you rebooted...”

Shen Wei shifted in his seat, glancing out the window. “That would’ve been some lingering base code that activated. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable. I’ll have to see someone about overwriting it. Perhaps Lin Jing—”

“Maybe not him,” Zhao Yunlan cut in, recalling his employee’s complete lack of professionalism. “But you do what you want.” He hummed, musing.

Technically, without memories of his previous self, Shen Wei  _ hadn’t _ been a sex bot—he’d been a completely different android before now. That didn’t explain his searing kiss, though. That had to have come from somewhere.

Was it too much to hope the passion was all Shen Wei?

“How are you?” Zhao Yunlan asked. “It’s been a crazy few days.”

Shen Wei folded his hands in his lap. “I am about as well as can be expected, I suppose. Are you sure it is wise not to inform your team about the BCE?”

“They know your fail-safe, and you’ve got trackers installed. That’s enough. I don’t want to freak out the BCE any more until we get answers.” 

Like why the Black-Cloaked Envoy looked up the same mountains where Zhao Yunlan’s father died.

“You truly think he’ll appear again?” Shen Wei asked. “I assume he knows what I know, so he must be aware we’re monitoring him.”

“Exactly. There’s a reason he’s biding his time. Why he’s letting you free.”

Shen Wei didn’t respond, and when Zhao Yunlan peeked over, he could see the android clenching his jaw.

“Sorry,” he said, and reached over to grip Shen Wei’s hand and squeeze. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shen Wei offered him a tight smile. “Thank you, but it’s fine. I’m just frustrated. The clues aren’t adding up, and I want this mess to be done with.”

“You and me both.”

Zhao Yunlan parked at Dragon University and let Shen Wei lead them across campus to the biology center. Shen Wei looked more like a professor than ever in this environment, with his tailored gray suit, checkered tie, and cute round glasses—especially when he politely greeted passing students and they responded in kind. Zhao Yunlan appreciated the way Shen Wei strode with confidence, cutting across paths and slipping around buildings until they finally reached their destination.

The biology lab was after a long tiled corridor with wood-paneled walls. A young woman met them in front of a round white door with windows. She had her hair pulled up, and wore a long white lab coat.

“Li Qian,” Shen Wei said, his voice warm. They clasped hands and shook.

Li Qian smiled. “I heard you were stopping by. It’s good to see you again.”

“And you. Zhao Yunlan, this is Li Qian, one of Professor Ouyang’s lab assistants. We worked together on a number of projects. She has a brilliant mind and fantastic insight.”

“Oh, you’re too kind.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as her cheeks pinked at the compliment. “Really, you were the one who saved us with all your knowledge. Please let me know if I can help you with anything.”

Zhao Yunlan shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’ll definitely take you up on that. Do you know of an android named Wu Tianyu?”

Li Qian faltered, going pale. “What? Why?”

“Part of an ongoing investigation,” Zhao Yunlan said, which wasn’t really a lie, despite Minister Gao calling off the case. Zhao Yunlan’s gut told him it was all connected. If they could figure out what sparked Wu Tianyu’s mission for revenge, they might also figure out why he mentioned the Black-Cloaked Envoy—and ended up triggering Shen Wei’s sleeper program. Was a human engineer actually behind it all along, as the government falsely insisted?

Li Qian bit her lip. “I...I helped Professor Ouyang with some of the code for Wu Tianyu, but I… Was he affected by the glitch?”

“That’s classified. But what do you know about—?”

“I think it’s best we speak in more private quarters,” Shen Wei interrupted as they shifted to let a group of students pass. He exchanged pointed looks with Zhao Yunlan then Li Qian.

Wordlessly, Li Qian ushered them through the door, then down an elevator into the lab.

“Whoa,” Zhao Yunlan said as a set of sliding doors closed behind him. The biology lab was impressive—tall ceilings, bright lights, and metallic accents along shiny gray walls. The tiled room was filled with scientific instruments, some dangling from the ceiling, and others displaying lit-up charts or specimens. Computers graced workstations along the outer edge, and a series of lab tables took up space in the middle. In spite of its size, it seemed the biology students were busy doing other things, as the room was otherwise devoid of people.

Li Qian brought them to what was most likely her desk tucked along the opposite wall.

“Professor Ouyang is on an important phone call, but he’ll be back shortly.” She pulled up two chairs and motioned for them to sit. Shen Wei did, but Zhao Yunlan paced the area, picking up objects and turning them over in his hands. He started with a set of pliers. 

“So you helped create Wu Tianyu,” Zhao Yunlan started.

“I did,” Li Qian said, her voice wobbling. She fiddled with the buttons of her lab coat. “Is something wrong with him? He passed all the inspection checks. The code should’ve worked.”

“It did work,” Shen Wei said, soothing. “But there was something else that wasn’t...supposed to be there.”

Li Qian sucked in a breath. “Was he like the android on the news?”

Brilliant and insightful, Shen Wei said. That she was.

“Yes,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Yes he was.”

Li Qian shook her head. “But that’s impossible. I saw the code myself.”

The elevator dinged, and the double doors slid open as an elderly man entered the lab. He had a white comb-over and round glasses, and like Li Qian, wore a lab coat.

“Shen Wei! Have you come back to us? We’ve missed you. Our new archival android just isn’t the same.” 

Shen Wei stood to greet Professor Ouyang, and they exchanged pleasantries and then made introductions. After they settled back down, they made more small talk as Zhao Yunlan leaned against the nearest lab table, thinking.

“In all seriousness, won’t you consider returning to the lab?” Professor Ouyang asked Shen Wei. “Our new android has the same database access, but he’s utterly useless at realizing what information is actually  _ helpful _ in the moment. I feel like opening him up and rearranging his parts so he gets it!” His laugh was sharp and loud, echoing through the room.

Zhao Yunlan mentally cringed. Shen Wei had worked with this man? No wonder he’d jumped at the chance to be at the SID, even if that meant getting stuck with Zhao Yunlan.

“Funny you mention that,” Zhao Yunlan cut in before Shen Wei could continue smiling through the professor’s crude words. He set down the test tube he’d been twirling in his fingers. “We found your maker mark on an android named Wu Tianyu. Sound familiar?”

Professor Ouyang sat back in his chair—one Li Qian had vacated so he could have the most comfortable seat in the room. “Hmm. Let me see… Yes, I believe he was one of my freelance projects, though I had Li Qian help me get some pesky bit of code to stick.”

“Who commissioned him?”

“Don’t know. Some buyers prefer to remain anonymous. I think he was created as part of a government grant. Why?” The smile he directed at Zhao Yunlan revealed pointy canine teeth.

“Would you be able to look it up for us?”

Professor Ouyang’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Minister Gao is tying up loose ends,” Shen Wei said with his best placating smile. “The SID’s been looking into android cases like the one on the news.”

Professor Ouyang nodded slowly. “I see. Playing at police work now, Shen Wei?”

“It’s his job, and he’s great at it,” Zhao Yunlan cut in. “He’s not playing at anything.” 

“I still don’t get what Wu Tianyu has to do with any of this.”

“He killed a human,” Zhao Yunlan said.

Shen Wei glared at him.

Li Qian gasped as an unreadable expression crossed Professor Ouyang’s face—triumph? Unease? Confusion? Zhao Yunlan couldn’t tell.

“I’m guessing Gao covered up  _ that  _ particular story.” Professor Ouyang scoffed. “What, you think I’m responsible?”

“We didn’t say that,” Shen Wei said.

“But he thinks it.” Professor Ouyang jerked a thumb at Zhao Yunlan. “Don’t you?” He leaned forward, his face smug. “Well, let me ask you this. Do you know how androids get made—the actual process?”

Zhao Yunlan huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, not really. Can you enlighten us, Professor?”

“Of course. Humans are responsible for the technology, the hardware and code. We build the bodies—the synthetic skin, the hair follicles, the sensors, the heating system and internal processors. It’s cut and dry until Dixingren dark energy enters the structure. If you ask me, any glitches that happen are the result of dark energy going awry.” 

Professor Ouyang pointed at Shen Wei. “He can attest. We’ve studied countless Dixingren, and one thing is clear: most can’t control their powers. There are no rules for how dark energy works, biologically-speaking. We’ve found some patterns, but most of it is still a mystery.”

Zhao Yunlan uncrossed his arms as Shen Wei nodded in confirmation. “So where are these Dixingrens that help create androids?”

“Who knows.”

Zhao Yunlan frowned. “Huh?”

“Everyone gets Dixingren dark energy from a government-sponsored supplier,” Li Qian spoke up. “We get anonymous shipments of it.”

“Good luck with all this,” Professor Ouyang said with a grunt as he stood. “Anyways, I think we’re done here. I’ve got actual work to do.” He eyed Shen Wei. “Really, is there nothing I can say to make you come back? You were a valuable asset to this lab.”

Shen Wei joined Zhao Yunlan, then bowed to the professor. “I’m very sorry, Professor, but I can’t break my new contract.”

Professor Ouyang shook his head, his expression one of disappointment before he leveled a sneer at Zhao Yunlan. “Such a waste.” He dismissed them with a hand wave. They bid farewell to Li Qian and left.

In the elevator, Zhao Yunlan caught Shen Wei’s reflection. He looked like he was visibly holding himself back from yelling.

“What?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“Did you have to be so rude?” Shen Wei burst out, fury glinting in his eyes. “He was my former boss.”

“ _ Former _ being the key word. He was an ass.”

Shen Wei slammed his hand on the railing. “How do you manage to solve any cases when you have the remarkable ability to piss off your informants?”

“What can I say? I’ve got skills.” Zhao Yunlan loudly unwrapped a lollipop and smirked as he put it in his mouth.

Shen Wei rubbed his temples as they exited the elevator.

Halfway down the corridor, a cry caught them before they could leave the building.

“I’m...I’m sorry about that,” Li Qian said, panting, eyes wide. “I just wanted to say, I’ll help with anything. I mean it. I’ll look into the dark energy supplier, if you want.”

Shen Wei’s anger appeared to drain at the sight of her as his expression softened. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It’s fine. I can’t believe… Wu Tianyu really  _ killed _ someone?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Li Qian seemed to shrink into herself. She covered her face and let out a sob. “Oh no. I’m so sorry.”

Shen Wei gripped her shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“Hey,” Zhao Yunlan said softly, causing her to uncurl. “We’re working on it, okay? We’re gonna fix this.” He pulled a business card out of his pocket. “You call me directly if you find out anything—even if you think it’s nothing.”

Li Qian clutched the card like it was her lifeline. “I will.” Determination filled her features. “I hope I can help.”

“You already have,” Shen Wei said with a smile. “Thank you.” He hesitated. “I don’t suppose you could also look up something else for me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

Shen Wei opened his wrist panel to reveal his maker mark. “I could find nothing about this mark in my own databases. Perhaps, as an android creator, you have access to more sources? I would like to know who my human programmer was.”

Li Qian removed a phone from her pocket so she could snap a quick picture. “I don’t recognize that symbol offhand, but I’ll ask around and let you know what I find.”

“Thank you again.”

“I’m happy to help.” She gave them both a dazzling smile before heading back to the lab.

In the Jeep, Zhao Yunlan’s brain whirred with the new information they’d received. “The SID has a contact who could look into this government supplier as well,” he said at last. “His methods are...well. Let’s just say he also has skills.”

“Would these skills be legal?”

“Shen Wei, who do you think I am?”

“That would be a no.”

Zhao Yunlan playfully shoved Shen Wei’s shoulder. “It’s all for the good of the case, trust me. Like you said before, I’m ready to put this whole mess behind us.”

Especially if that meant having more time with Shen Wei without the threat of an attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much plot, very chapter! It was fun writing Ouyang as such an ass, lol. Li Qian for the win!


	11. Chapter 11

Zhao Yunlan tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep after a long day which included their visit with Professor Ouyang, and negotiations with the SID’s personal freelance hacker, Cong Bo. Said hacker enjoyed undermining corrupt governments, so he accepted his task with eagerness and even shaved off some of the price.

Hopefully Cong Bo would be able to get them answers. 

Zhao Yunlan peeked open an eye to confirm, yet again, that Shen Wei lounged beside him—as much as an uptight android like him _could_ lounge. This time, he stretched fully-dressed under the covers as he read, his left hand extended so he could recharge.

“Are you sure you don’t want dreamless tea tonight?” Shen Wei asked, not even looking up from his book.

“I’m sure.” Zhao Yunlan flopped onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. “I can’t get my brain to shut off.”

“Dreamless tea helps with that, you know.”

At the android’s impertinence, Zhao Yunlan rolled over to octopus himself to Shen Wei’s side. He exaggerated his clinginess so Shen Wei was forced to relinquish his book.

“Zhao Yunlan. Must you?”

“Must I what?” Zhao Yunlan blinked innocently at Shen Wei. In the dim lighting from his charging panel and LED, Shen Wei’s face was ethereally beautiful in its symmetry, in the gentle curve of eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, the shapely moue of his lips, the compassion shining in his eyes.

Zhao Yunlan wanted to kiss him, but held himself back. They still hadn’t properly talked about it, and he didn’t want to push. “Want to go for a drive?” he asked instead.

A crinkle formed between Shen Wei’s immaculate brows. “A drive? Where?” 

“Does it matter?”

Shen Wei hesitated. “Would it help you?”

“Maybe. It’s helped before.” Da Qing usually accompanied him on his late night drives, but the cat wasn’t home now.

“All right then.” Shen Wei threw back the covers. He already looked ready for a formal meeting in a gray suit and—oh yes—sleeve garters.

Zhao Yunlan rubbed his eyes, then stood to pull on jeans and a jacket over his boxers and t-shirt. As Shen Wei unplugged himself, Zhao Yunlan grabbed his keys and they were out the door.

Zhao Yunlan drove in silence. Shen Wei seemed to sense his mood, and kept quiet as he gazed out the window. They navigated through the city, then left it behind. Mountains came into view in the distance, and stars appeared in the inky expanse once Dragon City’s light pollution faded.

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei said at last, though he didn’t add more. He knew where they were headed. 

Perhaps it was a bad idea to travel to the one place the Black-Cloaked Envoy also wanted to go, but Zhao Yunlan needed this. If he had to, he’d use the fail-safe to protect Shen Wei.

They didn’t speak as the Northwest Mountains grew on the horizon. No other vehicles passed them—it was 3:35am, and most people were long asleep. Zhao Yunlan’s high beams soon illuminated a winding road, and he turned onto it. Slowly, they spiraled up the mountainside, hemmed in by thick forest on both sides. Metal guardrails bordered the pavement like reflective snakes guiding them onward.

As they drove higher and higher, Shen Wei shot Zhao Yunlan increasingly worried looks, which Zhao Yunlan ignored. They were almost there. Almost…

He hit the brakes, and they squealed to a stop.

Ahead, the road was scarred with scorch marks, and the metal guardrail was broken, warped into sharp points where it’d barely prevented a car from careening into the forest.

Zhao Yunlan put his Jeep in park, but left the keys in the ignition and the headlights on. Wordlessly, he exited the vehicle. His shadow stretched as he moved in front of the light, then folded himself down so he sat on the edge of the burned road. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and stuck the candy in his mouth.

The night air was especially sharp in the mountains, and Zhao Yunlan’s breath misted in front of him as he stared at nothing, letting his mind go blank at the exact spot his father ceased to exist. An owl hooted, and animals scurried in the undergrowth beyond the glow of the headlights. Zhao Yunlan barely registered the sounds of a door slamming and footsteps crunching until he startled when heavy fabric draped across his shoulders.

“I found it in your trunk,” Shen Wei said, taking a seat beside him.

Zhao Yunlan wrapped himself in the scratchy wool and nodded his thanks. He might’ve laughed at the image of an otherwise prim and polished professor squatting on the road in the middle of nowhere, but he had no energy to spare.

“I met your father once,” Shen Wei said after a while, causing Zhao Yunlan to jerk and eye him in surprise. 

“Back when I worked at the university,” Shen Wei continued. “He came to speak with Professor Ouyang about his research, and I was introduced to him as the archival android.”

Zhao Yunlan had to cough to clear his throat of the lump that wedged there. He removed his lollipop to gesture with it. “Bet he was rude.”

“Well, yes and no. He shook my hand, but then continued the conversation with Professor Ouyang as if I wasn’t there.”

“Sounds about right.” Zhao Yunlan let out a hollow laugh and returned the dwindling lollipop to his mouth. “My old man wasn’t a fan of anything non-human. He hated Dixingren—he blamed them for killing my mom, though that was his fault.” Zhao Yunlan’s lungs squeezed, cutting off his voice as the memory triggered. 

He’d been ten years old, held back by his father when a Dixingren criminal took his mother hostage. Zhao Xinci seemed to think collateral damage was fine as long as he caught the bad guy, so when he fired his gun, causing the Dixingren to activate his dark energy, he didn’t flinch when the ensuing explosion left nothing behind.

Nothing but a woman’s coat, floating on the heated breeze.

Fingers threaded through Zhao Yunlan’s, and he leaned into the warmth that was Shen Wei.

“I think he hated androids because Dixingren made them,” Zhao Yunlan said once he’d recovered enough to speak. “He was mad humans let Dixingren here at all, and mad the government gave them rights.” Tears burned in Zhao Yunlan’s eyes, but he swiped them away. “He was a terrible person with prejudiced beliefs who abused his power. It’s better that he’s gone, isn’t it?” His voice caught. “So why does it still hurt?” He clutched his chest, which ached with fresh stabs of pain. “I _hated_ him.”

Shen Wei wrapped an arm around Zhao Yunlan and tugged him close. “He was still your father, no matter how complicated your relationship was. I can’t pretend to fully understand, but you had a connection with him you’ll never have with anyone else. A shared past and a painful history, but a history nonetheless.”

Zhao Yunlan glanced at Shen Wei, an android whose previous life had been rewritten so he could serve another purpose. Suddenly it struck Zhao Yunlan how lonely and scared Shen Wei must’ve been when he woke as an archival android. No memories of anyone he’d known, or who he’d been. He’d had to create a new identity and adjust to the world all by himself.

Zhao Yunlan pulled back to face Shen Wei, gripping the android’s forearms. “I’m glad you’re here.” He hoped Shen Wei understood that by _here_ he meant both the luck that had brought Shen Wei to the SID, and the bond that kept Shen Wei at his side.

Shen Wei’s smile was warm, and his eyes reflected starlight. “I’m glad I’m here, too.” 

He understood.

The moment stretched, grew taut and heavy as Zhao Yunlan pressed closer, his gaze drawn to Shen Wei’s lips.

Then the ground beneath him shuddered violently. Zhao Yunlan was thrown to the dirt as Shen Wei fell over opposite him.

“An earthquake?” Zhao Yunlan demanded, breathless with panic as he shakily rose to his hands and knees. His lollipop had gone flying, and the wool blanket pooled on the ground. In an instant, he forgot everything he’d learned about how to survive an earthquake. Was there anywhere safe to go on a mountainside? He braced himself while the tremors grew.

“No, it’s…” Shen Wei placed his palm on the ground, then glanced around as if sensing something. “Dark energy. A wave of dark energy going through the mountain.”

Shit. “So what do we do?”

“We—”

Shen Wei was interrupted by a new sound that joined the deep rumbles of the earth. This sound was louder, closer, slightly higher-pitched but no less menacing. 

The sound of tumbling stones.

“Zhao Yunlan!”

For a split second, Zhao Yunlan looked up to register a large boulder hurtling toward him. In the next instant he was flung sideways as something barreled into him. He landed hard enough to jar the air from his lungs and curled up with his arms protecting his head. Dirt pelted him, and smaller stones panged off his exposed parts, igniting sharp jolts of pain. It went on and on for seeming forever, but then it stopped, and the world was quiet again.

Zhao Yunlan coughed and sat up, wiping off debris. A cloud of dust blinded him, and he squinted, blinking. His body throbbed with new bruises, and he was pretty sure he had a cut on his forehead with the way sticky liquid dribbled down his temple.

“Shen Wei?” he croaked. 

The headlights of his Jeep were still on—the vehicle was miraculously still okay, though as the cloud cleared, he could see it hadn’t escaped unscathed. A series of small and large dents peppered the hood and roof, and it was coated in dirt and rocks. The road was also a mess, gouged and buried in rubble. They’d have to clear it before escaping.

Zhao Yunlan turned, and just beyond the scope of the headlights, he could make out the shadowy figure of a person on the ground.

“Shen Wei!” Heart pounding, Zhao Yunlan stumbled over to the android.

Shen Wei lay on his side, his left arm crunched at an awkward angle beneath him. His LED flickered as Zhao Yunlan cradled Shen Wei’s head in his lap.

“Hey, come back. Are you with me? Shen Wei?” His voice cracked.

No, it was okay. Everything would be fine. Androids could be fixed. He’d get Shen Wei in the Jeep, and then they would drive back down these godforsaken mountains and go for help. If that didn’t work, he still had his phone—though he wasn’t sure he got service this far up.

Shen Wei blinked, and his LED solidified to blue before shifting to a processing yellow. Zhao Yunlan sighed in relief.

“Zhao Yunlan?” Shen Wei asked in confusion. Then his eyes narrowed on Zhao Yunlan’s head. “You’re injured.” He levered upright.

“I’m fine. It’s just a scrape. But your arm…”

Shen Wei glanced at his left arm, which was twisted unnaturally. His skin had torn in spots around the elbow, exposing metal and blue blood. He blinked rapidly. “Ah, yes. My diagnostics are...insistent.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No. I was not built to experience pain. I just...hold on a moment.” He clenched his eyes shut for a long moment, then opened them. “There. I’ve suppressed the warnings and sensor readings from the arm. It can get overwhelming.”

Zhao Yunlan brushed dirt off Shen Wei’s suit. “Everything else okay? No other damage?”

“My diagnostics point out some minor tears, but nothing major.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” Zhao Yunlan helped Shen Wei to his feet, then glared at the mountain. He refused to let it be the end of him like it was for his father.

They staggered toward the Jeep on uneven footing until Shen Wei abruptly tore from Zhao Yunlan’s grasp.

“What’re you doing?” he demanded, and his whole body went cold when the eyes of the Black-Cloaked Envoy met his.

“No,” Zhao Yunlan breathed, and before he could say another word, the Black-Cloaked Envoy darted into the trees and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else get really emotional listening to the song 'Time of Flight' that Bai Yu and Zhu Yilong recorded? Zhu Yilong's voice is just so sweet and smooth that he makes me want to cry when he first comes in, and Bai Yu has such a lovely deep tone...UGH I'm listening to it as I edit this chapter and it makes me FEEL THINGS. I would die if Bai Yu and Zhu Yilong did another drama together.
> 
> On a side note, I LOVE Fairyland Lovers! Bai Yu basically plays Shen Wei in the show, which is weird but fun! I'm really enjoying it so far - I'm all in for fantasy romance, especially when it involves a character pining for the other for thousands of years... It's got a lot of similarities to Guardian, although it's not gay, sadly. The lead actress is great, though, and I love the other characters too. I strongly recommend it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this more active chapter after so much emotional upheaval!


	12. Chapter 12

Zhao Yunlan was a fucking idiot.

He stared at the spot where Shen Wei had disappeared into the woods as if the intensity of his gaze would make the android reappear.

But Shen Wei—the Black-Cloaked Envoy—didn’t come back.

Zhao Yunlan’s next instinct was to fling open the door of his Jeep to find his phone. As expected, there was no service this high up and in such dense surroundings. He cursed, then turned on the flashlight function. He charged to the edge of the forest before stopping.

“You can’t go after him,” he said to himself, the words grating his throat. It would do Shen Wei no good if Zhao Yunlan got lost in the woods trying to track him down. Dawn wasn’t far off—the sky was already shifting to a lighter shade—but even with the sun up, Zhao Yunlan had no way to navigate, and who knew if the Black-Cloaked Envoy even followed a logical path? From what Zhao Yunlan could see, squinting into the underbrush, there was no indication of a trail at all.

So where was the Black-Cloaked Envoy headed, and why? Had the dark energy that rumbled the mountain awakened him somehow?

“Think, think.” Zhao Yunlan clutched his head, keeping his panic at bay by focusing on the sound of his voice. “You need to be smart about this—even though you were so stupid to bring him here.” He kicked one of the stones on the road, then froze. “His tracker. Shen Wei has a tracker installed!”

The euphoria of his realization lasted only a moment as he recalled that the only way to check the tracker was through Lin Jing, which would require a working phone. 

Zhao Yunlan needed to drive back down the mountain, and to do that, he needed to clear the road of debris.

Having clear steps laid out, Zhao Yunlan emptied his mind of all thoughts except for the tasks at hand. He punted and rolled rocks out of the way, grunting with effort as he shoved some of the larger ones. Sweat trickled down his back as the sky lightened further. Just a little bit more…

Finally, Zhao Yunlan jumped into his Jeep. With careful precision, he turned the vehicle around and pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could afford on the winding road. His phone lay on the passenger seat, and he tried not to think about Shen Wei sitting there earlier, looking concerned. Tears burned in Zhao Yunlan’s eyes, but he blinked them away. There was no time to beat himself up. Shen Wei needed him.

Halfway down the mountain, his phone beeped to indicate it had service again, and Zhao Yunlan yanked the steering wheel so he could park in an empty lot off the side of the road. A signpost said there was a scenic overlook about fifty meters down a small path through a thicket of bushes.

Zhao Yunlan turned off the Jeep and dialed Lin Jing. 

“Pick up, pick up.” He tapped his fingers on the dashboard. “Lin Jing, I’m going to dock your bonuses for the whole  _ year _ if you don’t answer!”

At long last, a sleepy voice came over the line. “Boss?” Lin Jing yawned.

“This is an emergency. Shen Wei is gone, and I need you to track him.”

“What?” Alertness filled Lin Jing’s voice. “What do you mean, gone?”

“I don’t have time to explain. Just tell me where he is.”

“Okay, okay. Hold on.” There was a rustling and then the sound of a computer booting up. 

Zhao Yunlan’s fist clenched. This was taking too long. Whatever the Black-Cloaked Envoy intended couldn’t be good, and Zhao Yunlan could just imagine Shen Wei waking up afterward and being horrified and lost and confused.

That is, if the Black-Cloaked Envoy released him at all.

Terror squeezed Zhao Yunlan’s insides so tightly, it felt like his lungs couldn’t expand to get enough air. He wheezed.

“Boss? Whoa, it’s okay. We’re going to find him, and it’s going to be okay. I need you to take some deep breaths for me, huh?”

Lin Jing’s voice was far away, but Zhao Yunlan listened. He shakily inhaled, and the breaths scraped into his lungs.

“Good! Great. Keep going.”

“Did you...do you see him yet?”

“Yeah, one second. All right—I got him. He’s...in the Northwest Mountains?”

“What direction is he going in?”

“How’d he get all the way out there?”

“Lin Jing, which direction?” Zhao Yunlan demanded.

“Okay! He’s headed down the mountain it looks like, on the eastern side. There’s nothing over there except...oh. A building. Weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“It’s someone’s residence. They live in the middle of nowhere. Must be a nightmare to plow that long of a driveway in the winter—”

“This is serious!” Zhao Yunlan interrupted, his voice croaking.

“Boss, where are you?” Lin Jing asked after a moment.

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t answer. His throat had closed up.

“Never mind, I’ve got your signal on the map.”

Zhao Yunlan was grateful Lin Jing didn’t ask why he too, was in the Northwest Mountains. 

“I’m going to send the team out to bring you back. Then we’ll come up with a plan to get Shen Wei. Together. Okay?”

A faraway part of Zhao Yunlan’s mind was proud of Lin Jing for stepping into a leader role. He’d always known his employee had that strength inside him. But mostly, he sagged with exhaustion and worry.

“Tell them to hurry,” he choked out.

“Will do.”

There was a beep. Zhao Yunlan blearily glanced at his phone. “Zhu Hong’s calling me.”

“Good. I’ll let her talk to you, then. We’ll see you soon. Hang in there, Boss.” He hung up.

Zhao Yunlan accepted Zhu Hong’s call.

“Chief Zhao! Tell me what happened. Lin Jing just sent out a massive SOS text. Are you all right?”

“I’m not hurt,” Zhao Yunlan said. He was too tired to go into more detail than that. Thankfully, Zhu Hong seemed to sense his sorry state as her voice softened.

“I helped Chu Shuzhi with a case yesterday. Want to hear about it?”

“Mmm.”

Zhao Yunlan let his eyes drift closed as Zhu Hong’s voice washed over him.

An indeterminate time later, he registered chills on his skin. He’d left behind the blanket Shen Wei gave him—it must’ve fallen off after the rock slide, when Shen Wei pushed him out of the way. 

Something else lost to the mountain.

“...and I told my uncle he was being silly for following such an old tradition,” Zhu Hong was saying as a black SUV squealed to a stop next to his Jeep.

Da Qing leapt out of the passenger seat, and Zhu Hong got out of the back, phone to her ear. Chu Shuzhi was in the driver’s seat, and Little Guo emerged from the other side. They all looked rumpled—Little Guo was still wearing pajamas—but they seemed awake. Tense. Scared.

Zhu Hong hung up as Da Qing threw open the door to the Jeep. He shook Zhao Yunlan.

“You told me last time you wouldn’t come back here. You went to that spot, didn’t you? Why do you torture yourself like this?” He transformed into a cat and jumped onto Zhao Yunlan’s lap, where he kneaded his legs. Forcefully. 

At the prick of claws digging into his thighs, Zhao Yunlan shook out of his stupor. 

“Damn cat! Have you gained weight? I swear you didn’t used to be this heavy.”

Da Qing kneaded more fiercely, and Zhao Yunlan winced.

“You’re bleeding,” Zhu Hong said. Her voice was hoarse. She must’ve been talking for well over an hour, if not two. 

“It’s just a scratch.” Zhao Yunlan’s heart warmed, and he offered her a grateful smile that dimmed under the harsh glare Chu Shuzhi shot him.

“You better tell us what’s going on,” Chu Shuzhi said.

“Maybe we should...go back to the SID first?” Little Guo asked. “I think we could all use some warm food.”

Chu Shuzhi sighed. “Fine. Zhu Hong, you drive the Jeep. Changcheng, you’re with me.”

They bundled back into their respective vehicles. Zhao Yunlan shifted to the passenger seat with Da Qing still clinging to him as Zhu Hong punched the radio on. 

Together, they drove back to the SID.

And as the mountain filled their rearview mirror, Zhao Yunlan sent up a prayer.

_ Please hold on, Shen Wei. _

* * *

“Shen Wei is the Black-Cloaked Envoy.”

The entire team sat around the main table in the SID, an array of dirty plates and empty containers around them from the breakfast feast Wang Zheng and Sang Zan put together. Zhao Yunlan had originally begged off the food, not feeling hungry, but Wang Zheng gave him such a stink eye that he reluctantly ate some congee. It wasn’t as good as Shen Wei’s, but the warm substance in his belly did make him feel better—and the coffee helped wake him up, enough to tell his employees what happened.

“When were you planning on informing us?” Chu Shuzhi demanded while Da Qing in cat form growled on the windowsill, his tail swishing in agitation.

Zhao Yunlan vaguely waved his hands in the air. “At some point?” Honestly, he couldn’t recall the reasons he hadn’t told them about the Black-Cloaked Envoy sooner. Oh well. That wasn’t important anymore.

He leaned back to eye Lin Jing who was perched at his computer. “Any changes?”

The screen reflected off Lin Jing’s glasses. “Nope. He’s still at the house.”

Two hours ago, Shen Wei—or at least his tracker—had arrived at the residence Lin Jing mentioned and hadn’t budged since.

Zhao Yunlan  _ really, really _ hoped the Black-Cloaked Envoy wasn’t murdering everyone inside. Just the thought made his stomach clench. If anything bad happened to whoever lived there, that was on Zhao Yunlan for bringing Shen Wei to the mountains in the first place.

“I still c-can’t find anything about the property or its owner. S-sorry,” Sang Zan said from Wang Zheng’s computer.

Lin Jing peered over Sang Zan’s shoulder. “Yeah. Looks like whoever it is values their privacy. All their records are sealed.” He smirked. “Makes sense for someone who lives in the mountains. Must be off the grid, too.”

“So there’s no way to contact them and see if they’re all right?” Zhu Hong asked.

Lin Jing shook his head. “No. There’s no phone number attached.”

Zhao Yunlan slumped onto the couch. “Guess that means we drive out there and knock on their door the old-fashioned way.”

“What if it’s a trap?” Chu Shuzhi asked. “We need a plan.”

“I might have something,” Wang Zheng spoke up. She bit her lip when they all turned to her. “I got this weird email earlier. I originally deleted it, but...I think it’s actually important?”

Zhao Yunlan sat up. “What did it say?”

“The email was cryptic and didn’t really make sense. The sender was unknown, but they wrote about doing special research for a project and mentioned a bunch of numbers. I showed them to Sang Zan, and he figured out they were coordinates.”

Zhao Yunlan’s mind spun. “That must’ve been Li Qian. She was looking into the government’s dark energy supplier for us. Where do the coordinates lead?”

Wang Zheng hesitated. “We looked them up, just for fun, and…” She glanced at Sang Zan for help.

“They p-point to that house in the mountains,” he said, pale.

Shocked silence fell.

“It’s all connected,” Little Guo said in awe. “There must be a reason the Black-Cloaked Envoy went there. You said there was a burst of dark energy in the mountains, right? Maybe he’s investigating it.”

“Or maybe he’s a rogue program that needs to be put down before he hurts someone,” Chu Shuzhi said. 

His words, eerily similar to Shen Wei’s, felt like a punch to Zhao Yunlan’s gut.

“Has Cong Bo gotten back to us yet?” Da Qing asked.

“No, but I’ll see if he can get more info on this place so we’re not going in blind,” Lin Jing snorted. “It’s definitely not just someone’s residence. They’re hiding something.”

“If it’s a government supplier, that might give us an in,” Zhu Hong said. “With the right credentials, we could pretend to be officials checking on our shipment. That could get us inside.”

“If there’s anybody even in there,” Chu Shuzhi said.

Zhao Yunlan stood to check on the blinking dot that was Shen Wei’s tracker. It hadn’t moved. 

He straightened, then cleared his throat to command everyone’s attention. “All right team. This is it. We’re on a rescue mission first and foremost, but we’ll gather as much intel as we can on the way. Who’s with me?”

The SID exchanged looks, then simultaneously raised their hands.

Nodding, Zhao Yunlan noisily unwrapped a lollipop to hide his overcome emotions. He didn’t deserve his team, but he loved them with all of his being.

“Good.” He shoved the lollipop in his mouth—grape burst on his tongue. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot for setting up a heist plot! That's new for me. Hope it goes well, lol!
> 
> Thanks everyone for your continued support! It means a lot, and keeps this story alive :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter was a doozy! I hope you enjoy it!

Zhao Yunlan pasted on his best shit-eating grin as he and Zhu Hong approached the iron gate surrounding the property of a man only known as ‘The Regent’ according to Cong Bo’s digging. His home in the mountains was huge—a mansion surrounded by high brick walls and spikes on the top, complete with security cameras at every junction. There were no visible guards, but Zhao Yunlan would bet a person like the Regent employed many, but kept them hidden until needed.

Zhao Yunlan waved into the camera at the entrance. “Hi there. Sorry to bother you, but we were sent here last minute by Minister Gao to check on a recent dark energy spike that caused rock slides on the mountain. My name’s Zhao Yunlan, and this is my associate Zhu Hong. We’re from the SID—you might’ve heard of us. We specialize in Dixingren matters, and lately with androids. Oh, and our clearance code is 17ATZ8UNG5040.”

Several long minutes passed. Zhao Yunlan shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to look too nervous. Zhu Hong stood still, calm. Must’ve been her Yashou training.

“Be patient, Boss,” came Lin Jing’s barely audible voice from a tiny comm device concealed behind Zhao Yunlan’s ear. Zhu Hong had one, too, as did Little Guo, Chu Shuzhi, and Da Qing, who were sweeping the forest for clues, careful to stay out of sight of the cameras. Meanwhile, Lin Jing and Cong Bo were stationed in the SID’s mobile response van a half-mile away, monitoring the situation with special augmented tech. In addition to ear pieces, they’d given Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong cameras disguised as buttons, which were pinned to the fronts of their shirts.

“Hello?” Zhao Yunlan asked after another moment passed. He waved again. Through the bars, he could see a long stone walkway leading up to the mansion’s impressive columned entrance. The landscaped grounds looked far better maintained than the endlessly winding road that brought them here. Zhao Yunlan’s Jeep had managed the drive okay, but getting the van this far had been a nightmare. It’d gotten stuck in the mud three times and nearly rolled into a ditch twice. Thankfully, the whole SID was on board to help, save for Wang Zheng and Sang Zan, who were back at HQ covering up for the rest of the team’s absence.

“Chief,” Zhu Hong said sharply.

Zhao Yunlan glanced over.

A figure strode down the walkway—a young man who moved so precisely, he didn’t seem human. An android, then. Zhao Yunlan’s suspicions proved correct when the man finally stopped on the other side of the gate, his LED shining a steady blue.

“Hello. My name is An Bai. Your credentials have been accepted, and my master would like to invite you inside.” He removed a tablet from his pocket and punched a button that creaked open the gates.

Zhao Yunlan exchanged a disquieted look with Zhu Hong. Master? Was this some sort of butler android? He shrugged off his discomfort and stepped through the opening.

An Bai stopped him. “Please wait. I need to scan you for weapons. They are not permitted inside.”

“Of course,” Zhao Yunlan said. Oh how he wished he’d been able to enter the house with his gun, but he’d already discussed it with the team and that would seem too suspicious.

After confirming that Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong were unarmed, An Bai guided them down the walkway. 

“Nice place you got here,” Zhao Yunlan said as their footsteps echoed off the stone.

An Bai said nothing in response.

“I’m guessing the fences are to keep out animals? I can’t imagine what lives all the way out here. Bears? Mountain lions? Wolves, maybe? Heard any howling recently?”

Again, nothing.

Zhao Yunlan let out a breath of laughter before unwrapping a lollipop and sucking on it. 

He had a bad feeling about this place.

Inside the foyer, the mansion was as opulent as expected, with a grand staircase, lush carpets, and extravagant paintings on the walls. A crystal chandelier sparkled in the entryway, and gold and silver candlesticks shone with seemingly fresh polish. 

Despite the luster, the furniture showed no sign of wear and tear—no sign that anyone used it. Silence echoed through the empty house apart from the quiet shuffling of other androids dusting tables and straightening bookshelves. They all moved like An Bai, precise and...inhuman.

Zhao Yunlan gazed at An Bai after the android led them into a sitting room off the side of the main hall. An Bai’s face was smooth and blank, but not like Shen Wei controlling his emotions. No, An Bai didn’t appear to have any emotions. There was no life behind his eyes, no personality, no...anything.

He was a robot. A mindless minion.

But that didn’t make any sense. Dixingren dark energy gave androids sentience. How could these androids not be alive in the same way Shen Wei was?

“My master will be with you shortly,” An Bai said before ducking out of the room.

Seated on an uncomfortable couch, Zhao Yunlan faced Zhu Hong. “This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies.” He kept his voice low in case anyone was listening. 

Zhu Hong snorted. “No kidding.”

“What’s with the androids here?” Zhao Yunlan finished his lollipop and stowed the stick in his pocket.

“No clue. That’s what we have to find out, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Hey Lin Jing, still reading loud and clear? Cameras good?”

“Check and check, Boss. I started recording as soon as you got inside. I’m seeing everything you two do.”

“Good. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Will do.”

An elderly man sauntered into the room in a beige suit and tie. His graying hair was swept back, and his face was clean-shaven and somehow youthful in spite of his age. When he smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkled, though Zhao Yunlan didn’t detect warmth in the expression—just fake cheer to hide something more sinister.

Or maybe he was reading too much into it.

“Greetings, my friends! Welcome to my home. I hear the SID is dealing with all sorts of issues these days. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised Gao sent you here.”

Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong stood to introduce themselves and shake hands. The man—the Regent—didn’t offer his name before he released a gusty breath and sat opposite them on an innately carved chair.

“Sorry to arrive unannounced,” Zhu Hong said as they reclaimed their seats. “The memo was urgent, and we didn’t have time to request access to your private server.”

The Regent nodded agreeably, hands folded on his lap. “Quite all right. I hope your journey wasn’t too difficult.”

Zhao Yunlan sprawled on the sofa, forcing his limbs to look relaxed. “It wasn’t difficult, but it  _ was _ long. I can’t believe anyone lives all the way out here! How do you even get groceries?”

“We don’t need groceries. I have my androids tend the greenhouses and gardens on the estate, as well as hunt for game if I really want something fresh.”

“Hmm. Must be nice.” Zhao Yunlan cast his gaze around the room. The man’s wording rankled under his skin. He was speaking as if he  _ owned _ the androids in his employment.

The Regent leaned forward. “An Bai informs me you’re here to check up on a recent dark energy spike?”

“Ah yes, right,” Zhao Yunlan said. “A few days ago, we were on a case in the mountains when we got stuck in a rock slide my Dixingren associates told me was caused by a massive surge of dark energy.”

“What, pray tell, were you investigating all the way out here? You’re awfully far from Dragon City.” The Regent’s eyes glinted.

Zhao Yunlan smiled. “You might’ve heard my father died in these mountains not too long ago. Zhao Xinci.”

The Regent frowned in thought, then winced. “Oh yes, I remember hearing about that. It was a car accident, right? What a tragedy. I’m so sorry for your loss.” His words radiated sympathy, but his tone did anything but.

Zhao Yunlan’s fists clenched. If this man had anything to do with his father’s death, he would personally rip that smarmy expression right off his face.

Something stung his left arm, and Zhao Yunlan glared at Zhu Hong, who had dug her nails into him. She shot him a look—a warning.  _ Don’t lose your temper. _

“You can imagine how hard this has been on the chief,” she said, simpering. “He lost his beloved father so suddenly. We were just trying to help ease the pain by solving his case.”

The Regent stroked his chin. “His case? I thought it was a car accident. What’s there to solve?”

Zhao Yunlan tamped down the urge to strangle the man across from him. He grinned instead. “My team humors me. I’ve got this silly notion in my head that he was murdered.”

“Murdered? Well, that’s quite an accusation.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Zhao Yunlan smiled at the Regent, who smiled back.

Oh, he was definitely hiding something.

Zhu Hong broke them out of their staring contest. “So, that dark energy spike? Do you know what triggered it?”

The Regent waved his hand dismissively. “Gao is such a worry-wart! These kinds of things happen often enough. After all, these mountains contain a number of hidden pockets of dark energy. It’s why this house was established here.”

Before anyone could make a comment on that statement, the Regent clapped his hands. “Excuse me! Goodness, where are my manners?” He grabbed a small bell on the table beside him and rang it. A moment later, a female android appeared. 

She bowed. “Yes, master?”

“Bring some refreshments for our guests.”

She bowed again and swept out of the room.

The Regent caught Zhao Yunlan staring after her. “Like what you see?” he asked with a lecherous grin.

Zhao Yunlan swallowed the surge of disgust that threatened to burst out of his mouth. “I’m still getting used to androids. I don’t know much about them, but I’ve had to take a crash course recently, considering what happened in the news.”

The Regent grunted. “Yes, shame on that whole situation. You’d think if the programmer was smart enough to get a secret code past inspection, he’d be able to put his skills to better use. Certainly could’ve used that talent here.”

Zhao Yunlan ground his teeth together and was about to speak when Zhu Hong cut in.

“Oh, and what is it you do here?” She flushed to sell the innocent act. “I’m sorry! We were just so rushed to get here, I wasn’t able to get information on what you’re developing.” She lowered her head to the Regent, then Zhao Yunlan. “I apologize for my incompetence. I should’ve been better prepared.”

Zhao Yunlan patted her on the shoulder, a forced smile on his face. “There, there. You did what you could.”

Zhu Hong affected a sniffle, and her voice wobbled. “But sir, I’m making us look terrible. What would Minister Gao think?”

The Regent clucked his tongue. “My dear, no need to be upset. Look, here’s the tea. Let’s forget all about this.”

The female android entered the room bearing a tray with a teapot and cups plus a plate of sweets. She set it down on a side table, then stood at the entrance to the room, motionless.

The Regent got up to pour the tea then offer the steaming cups to Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong.

“Nothing a cup of warm tea can’t fix,” he said, helping himself to his own portion. “There we go.” The sound of sipping filled the room, but Zhao Yunlan couldn’t drink. His gaze was fixed on the female android, more robotic than ever. Would she even react if he got in her face and screamed? Somehow, he didn’t think she would.

The thought made him shudder. 

“Your androids are different from what I’ve seen,” he said at last, after a few minutes of idle chatter over the refreshments.

“You’re a keen observer.” The Regent raised his cup as if in a toast. “Yes, that’s part of our work here. New android models, more obedient than ever.”

A thread of unease knotted in Zhao Yunlan’s stomach. “Are they not sentient?”

“An excellent question. Allow me to take you on a tour so you can see for yourself how it works.”

“That would be wonderful!” Zhu Hong said. “Thank you, sir. We’d be beyond grateful.” She set her cup down with infinite poise, somehow also radiating childlike excitement. Zhao Yunlan was impressed by her performance—he’d have to give her a raise when they got back to the SID.

“Right this way.” The Regent led them out of the sitting room and into the foyer, then to the right of the grand staircase where he opened a door leading down.

He was bringing them to a basement. That boded well.

Zhu Hong shot Zhao Yunlan a slightly panicked look when the Regent’s back was turned.

“This might get dicey, Lin Jing,” Zhao Yunlan whispered, doing his best not to move his lips.

“Copy that,” Lin Jing said. “Creepy basement ahead.”

Despite his words, the basement wasn’t too creepy—at least on the surface. It was well-lit with clean white walls and a sterile smell on the air. The setting reminded Zhao Yunlan of Professor Ouyang’s lab, except for the presence of androids posted at intervals down the corridor. Many of them were powered down, their LEDs extinguished, but a few were awake. They didn’t blink or make any kind of acknowledgement as the Regent strode past followed by Zhu Hong.

But when Zhao Yunlan approached one, a male android, something poked out to trip him—a foot. Zhao Yunlan stumbled forward with a cry as the android caught him. In the second before the Regent and Zhu Hong whirled around, the android squeezed Zhao Yunlan’s arm and hissed in his ear.

“Help us.”

Horror flooded Zhao Yunlan’s body in a chilling wave as the android straightened and returned to its blank-eyed stare.

“What’s going on?” the Regent demanded.

Zhao Yunlan gulped, then choked out a stiff laugh. “Sorry! Clumsy me. Thankfully this android was here to catch me before I completely wiped out. That would’ve been embarrassing.”

“See? They can be awfully useful.” The Regent smirked and continued onward. Zhu Hong frowned at Zhao Yunlan, a mixture of fear and curiosity, but he ushered her ahead and trailed behind.

“Did that android say what I think it said?” Lin Jing asked in a wavering voice.

“Yeah,” Zhao Yunlan said, swallowing nausea. “Yeah it did. Shit.” Wasn’t this supposed to be the government’s anonymous dark energy supplier? Why were all these androids here instead?

What was going on?

And just when Zhao Yunlan thought he couldn’t feel worse about this place, they emerged into a wide room containing a large contraption in the center and a bright workstation on the side. The contraption contained a circular base that stood beneath three white machine claws reaching from the ceiling. Wires were everywhere—thick and thin, some glowing blue, others yellow, still others green. Several plugged into monitors where pictures of android blueprints were illuminated against a light screen. The desk beneath them was strewn with stacks of papers covered in writing. 

Words floated back to Zhao Yunlan.  _ Research for a special project _ , Li Qian had written.

Just what was this special project?

“Come, come. Take a seat.” The Regent pushed rolling chairs away from the workstation so Zhu Hong and Zhao Yunlan could sit. “Let me give you a proper demonstration. It’s quite remarkable. An Bai!”

A door Zhao Yunlan hadn’t noticed opened up, and An Bai emerged towing a male android whose head hung listless even as he obeyed the summons.

All breath fled Zhao Yunlan’s lungs, and beside him, he could feel Zhu Hong tense.

No. 

No, no, no, no, no.

In horror, Zhao Yunlan watched as, with efficient motions, An Bai and the Regent hooked Shen Wei to the machine. The claws lifted him up, and wires from his left wrist plugged into computing units at the workstation. Shen Wei didn’t fight them, and when his head lolled back, there was no recognition as his gaze slid over Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong.

Zhao Yunlan was going to be sick.

“What are you...doing?” Zhu Hong asked, her voice tight.

“Think of it like a factory reset, except it gives us total control over their behavior,” the Regent said. “I came up with the process myself. I’m one of the few Dixingren who can provide dark energy  _ and  _ tinker with android programming.”

“You’re Dixingren?” Zhu Hong blurted.

“I am indeed. Now shall we get started?” The Regent nodded to An Bai, who typed into a computer and activated the machine. There was no visible difference, but a steady thrumming filled the room. In the contraption’s clutches, Shen Wei sagged. One of the monitors showed a progress bar with the word RESET hovering above it. 

87%. 88%. 

“This one already had some work done, so there’s just a bit left,” the Regent added.

Zhao Yunlan was frozen to his chair. His eyes burned as he frantically considered options. 

What could he do? Tackle the Regent and yank out the wires attached to Shen Wei? But then what about An Bai, and what about the other androids in the hall? Would they attack? They were strong. They would overpower him and Zhu Hong. Lin Jing and Cong Bo would still have the footage, but Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong would be lost and the team endangered, not to mention Shen Wei…

But he couldn’t do nothing.

Zhao Yunlan shoved to his feet, and as he did, a gunshot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I could write anything this week, considering how hard and fast I fell for the Untamed (I watched the entire show in one week!!! AHHH!! It's FANTASTIC!!)...
> 
> ...but I managed to pull it off I think! :P
> 
> Fans of Detroit: Become Human might recognize some of this sequence, though it's been tweaked a lot for the purpose of this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please come cry to me about the Untamed if you so choose (and rec me all the fanfics!!)
> 
> Until next week!


	14. Chapter 14

In the echo of the gunshot, the Regent grunted in pain and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Fresh blood spurted from his bullet wound.

“What? What’s happening?” he spluttered.

Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong stared in shock.

In the doorway stood a female android, a smoking gun held in steady hands. Her LED was blue—shooting a human didn’t seem to faze her in the slightest.

The android who’d tripped Zhao Yunlan, who’d pleaded for help, soon joined her. He didn’t possess a weapon, but there was violence in his eyes.

“An Bai, help me,” the Regent said. “Stop them!” He pointed a shaking finger at the two androids.

An Bai, who hadn’t yet moved from the computer station, rose to his feet. With infinite poise, he sauntered past the Regent’s grasping hands and nodded to the two in the doorway.

“Dandan, An Song,” he greeted the man and woman respectively. “Good work.”

“What are you doing?” The Regent was practically foaming at the mouth. With his good arm, he frantically searched his pockets.

An Bai grinned at him. “Looking for this?” He held up a small rectangular device with a button on it. Zhao Yunlan would bet it was the Regent’s fail-safe if the androids resisted. Too bad he’d misplaced it. How long had the androids been planning this revolution, and why now?

But that didn’t matter.

Shen Wei’s progress bar was at 95%.

Zhao Yunlan leapt to him and ripped out the wires hooking him to the horrible machine. The claw released him, and Shen Wei slumped forward. Zhu Hong helped Zhao Yunlan catch him before he could crumble to the ground.

“Shen Wei?” Zhao Yunlan asked, his voice breaking at Shen Wei’s dead-eyed gaze. His chest hurt.

No. He couldn’t be gone. Shen Wei couldn’t just be erased so easily.

Zhao Yunlan held Shen Wei’s face. “Hey. It’s me. Can you look at me?”

At first, there was no reaction. Then Shen Wei’s eyes sluggishly shifted to Zhao Yunlan.

Zhao Yunlan’s smile was tremulous. “Oh, Shen Wei. Come back to me. Please, please come back to me.” A tear streaked down his cheek. If his heart weren’t breaking, he would’ve been embarrassed at the audience witnessing this private, tender moment, but Zhao Yunlan didn’t care. He needed Shen Wei— _his_ Shen Wei. “Please.”

Shen Wei’s lips parted. He blinked once, twice, his whole body twitching as if an electrical current pulsed through him. “Z-Zhao. Yunlan?”

It was the most beautiful sound Zhao Yunlan had ever heard.

“There you are,” he said, joyous, but the moment didn’t last. Shen Wei’s strength gave out, and he collapsed to the floor. His LED went dark. Zhao Yunlan cradled him, desperately hoping the light would turn back on.

Meanwhile in the background, the Regent alternated between begging for mercy and spitting curses at the three androids.

“You won’t get away with this, you know!” he said, furious and squirming. Spittle flew from his mouth. “I’ve got friends in high places. They won’t let you live. They’ll send people after you. You’ll never be safe!”

“Better than staying here and becoming a slave,” Dandan said. She kept her gun trained on him.

“What are you waiting for? Kill him already,” An Song said.

The Regent scrambled to his knees and groveled, blubbering. “Please don’t. Please!” He crawled to An Bai and clawed at the android’s feet. “I’m begging you. Please don’t kill me.”

“Why not?” An Bai asked, his voice cool and detached. “How many of our kind have you killed with your torturous methods?” His gaze was hard. “You deserve to die.”

“Wait,” Zhu Hong cut in. “You don’t want murder on your record. If you get arrested, or worse, you won’t be able to help us take down his whole operation.”

With their gazes on Zhu Hong, the Regent took the chance to fling himself at the nearest desk. 

“No, the panic button!” An Bai said, but it was too late. The Regent had already reached under and pressed something.

He sat back and smirked. “Special forces is on its way.”

An Song advanced on the Regent and kicked him in the ribs. The Regent let out a groan and curled into the fetal position.

“I told you to kill him,” An Song said to Dandan. “Now he’s alerted the government’s dogs! How are we supposed to get everyone out in time?”

“How long do we have?” Zhu Hong asked.

“A half hour at the most,” An Bai said. “They’ve got a base farther up the mountain.”

A secret government base in the mountains? Did Minister Gao know about this?

Did Zhao Yunlan’s father know about this?

The Regent laughed and smiled, his teeth bloody. “You’ll never make it out alive.”

Dandan stowed her gun and aimed a savage kick at the Regent’s head. He went down, hard, and didn’t stir. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

There came the sound of running footsteps, and Zhao Yunlan’s heart wedged into his throat. Were the special forces already here? The room tensed.

But then Chu Shuzhi, Little Guo, and Da Qing rounded the corner.

Before the three androids could panic, Zhu Hong said, “They’re part of our team. More members of the SID. We’re here to help.”

“I sent you some reinforcements, Boss,” came Lin Jing’s voice in Zhao Yunlan’s ear.

“Lin Jing, remind me to give you a raise,” Zhao Yunlan said with an explosive sigh of relief.

“I thought I was already getting a raise?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“P-Professor Shen!” Little Guo said, kneeling beside Zhao Yunlan. “You found him.”

“What do you need us to do?” Chu Shuzhi asked.

“Collect evidence,” An Bai said. He made a face at the Regent. “Arrest him, and expose everyone he works with for the murderers they are.” He gestured to An Song and Dandan. “We’ll get the other androids. The ones left alive, that is.”

“Wait,” Zhao Yunlan called as they turned to go. Reluctantly, he parted from Shen Wei to shove his business card into An Bai’s hands. “Contact us if you need anything. And we might need your help providing testimony.”

An Bai gave a brisk nod. “Understood.” He hesitated. “Thank you. We’ve heard good things about the SID. Your arrival was just what we needed.”

“Glad we could help,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Be careful.”

Without a backward glance, the three androids sprinted out the door. There were voices in the hallway as they roused other members of their kind, then hurried footsteps fading down the corridor.

Da Qing and Zhu Hong stood at the computers, downloading whatever information they could with special flash drives Cong Bo had given them. Zhao Yunlan wandered over.

“There better be something that explains how to reverse whatever that machine did.” He glanced at Shen Wei, who remained powered down. Zhao Yunlan tried not to think about how much he resembled a corpse.

No. Shen Wei would be all right. He just needed to recharge, maybe get some tweaks to fix any lingering damage. Then he’d be good as new.

“What do we do with him?” Chu Shuzhi demanded, sneering down at the Regent’s unconscious form.

“Do you know him?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

Chu Shuzhi huffed. “Yeah, the scumbag. We all thought he’d died. Looks like he got a good deal to come up here and work for whoever wanted android slaves.”

“His employer is some facet of the government,” Lin Jing said over the comms. “Right? That’s what Li Qian wrote. They’re the ones providing his funding.”

“I don’t get it,” Zhu Hong said. “Li Qian found this place by tracing their dark energy supplier. What does that have to do with manipulating androids?”

“T-tunnels,” Little Guo spoke up. “We found a bunch of hidden tunnels.”

Zhao Yunlan and Zhu Hong frowned at him, confused.

“We think the Regent was some sort of middleman.” Da Qing removed his flash drive. “Dark energy isn’t produced at this location, but it seems like it gets brought here from somewhere else, then transported to whoever needs it. Like Dragon University’s lab.”

“Hidden tunnels? A secret government base?” Zhao Yunlan shook his head. “What the hell did we stumble into?”

And how much did his father know? Was he killed as some sort of cover-up? It couldn’t be a coincidence that he’d died on this mountain.

Zhao Yunlan clenched his jaw so hard his teeth ached. He glared at the Regent’s body, trembling.

“Boss, we’ve got incoming,” Lin Jing said, “Six army vehicles about ten minutes away. We probably want to get scarce.”

Zhao Yunlan inhaled and exhaled. Calm. He needed to be calm. “Can you hide the van?”

“Cong Bo’s on it, but you all need to work on your story. We can’t hide your tire tracks.”

Zhao Yunlan nodded before realizing Lin Jing couldn’t see him. “Right. What about cameras?”

“I made a copy of what actually happened and looped the footage so we don’t show up on the feed.”

“Good. You and Cong Bo get out of there when it’s safe. We’ll meet you back at the SID.”

“Roger that,” Lin Jing said, then let the comms go dead.

Zhao Yunlan eyed his team. “Pack up and move out. Chu Shuzhi, you take him.” He indicated the Regent. “I’ll get Shen Wei. Let’s go.”

They raced out of the mansion, passing the still forms of the dead androids left behind—the husks of machinery that remained after having their sentience snuffed out.

Zhao Yunlan fought down nausea. He sweated under the strain of Shen Wei’s full deadweight, but he waved off Little Guo’s offer of help.

He’d be the one to carry Shen Wei.

They stopped at the gate as the army vehicles pulled up, their massive tires spraying dirt. Soldiers streamed out, their guns pointed at Zhao Yunlan and his team.

Zhao Yunlan set Shen Wei down as carefully as possible so he could raise his hands in surrender. 

“We’re unarmed,” he said, as the rest of his team copied his example. 

From there, it was a barrage of questions and calls and Zhao Yunlan sweet-talking Minister Gao down from a full-blown temper tantrum while the soldiers made sweeps of the mansion. Zhao Yunlan had so many questions to ask the minister—if he knew about the secret base in the mountains, if he was aware of the ‘special project’ the Regent was working on, and what the soldiers found in the mansion that made them confer with each other for several moments. 

But he kept his questions to himself and repeated the story he’d concocted during their escape: The SID team was in the mountains investigating the dark energy surge that caused the rock slide when their android suddenly ran away. They tracked him to this house, and when they entered the already-open gates, they found Shen Wei like this and the Regent already shot and knocked out. 

They didn’t know what had happened.

Zhao Yunlan wasn’t sure the special forces team bought it, but after several hours of the same story over and over again from all members of the SID, they eventually allowed everyone to go home.

Well, everyone except Shen Wei. They wanted to bring him in for testing.

Zhao Yunlan put his foot down at that.

“If you’re taking him, I’m going with you,” he said.

“Sir, you don’t have the right clearance—” started one of the army officials, a young guy who couldn’t be older than 23.

“If you’re taking him, _I’m going with you_.” Zhao Yunlan practically growled the words through gritted teeth.

“Chief Zhao,” Da Qing said, linking arms with Zhao Yunlan. “Come on. It’s okay.”

“You’re not taking him. He’s a member of _my_ team, and we’ll take care of him in _our_ office with _our_ specialists.” He infused his voice with all the exhaustion and adrenaline of the day, making it forceful, aggressive.

The official shrank before him. A stammering call to his boss confirmed that Shen Wei could go with them back to the SID. For now. Zhao Yunlan knew this would probably bite him in the ass later, but Shen Wei’s wellbeing was far more important.

He refused to lose him again.

And, thankfully, it seemed the soldiers had their hands full with the Regent, who’d regained consciousness and was hysterical.

He didn’t know what had happened either, turned out.

Zhu Hong’s snake eyes flashed, and Zhao Yunlan thanked all the deities for Yashou charms that could induce amnesia.

At long last, the six members of the SID were squeezed into the Jeep—Da Qing thankfully in cat form to make room. Chu Shuzhi drove with Zhu Hong in the passenger seat, while Little Guo was stuffed in the back with Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei.

From his spot in the middle, Zhao Yunlan guided Shen Wei so the android leaned against him. Shen Wei was cold and unmoving, but he was _there._ As Da Qing purred on his lap, Zhao Yunlan hoped with every fiber of his being that he would be alright. That he’d come alive again and be the kind and warm Shen Wei he needed.

The kind and warm Shen Wei he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like mortal peril to help you realize you love someone, eh Zhao Yunlan?
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

In his office of the SID, Zhao Yunlan drank coffee and paced.

He paced and drank coffee, all the while wishing he had something stronger.

Four hours had passed since Li Qian arrived at the SID to fix Shen Wei. They’d called her on the way back from the Regent’s mansion, and she met them at the door.

All the while, Shen Wei remained lifeless, his LED extinguished and his body corpse-like on the lab table. Zhao Yunlan had retreated to his office, unable to watch when Li Qian started to pry open the back of Shen Wei’s head to access his core programming. Her initial assessment wasn’t good—so many of his systems had been affected by the Regent’s machine she didn’t know if they could even  _ be  _ repaired, let alone return Shen Wei to who he was before.

Zhao Yunlan might’ve lost Shen Wei forever.

But he had hope—a tiny sliver in the memory of Shen Wei stammering his name. 

And Li Qian was determined, Zhao Yunlan would give her that. Then again, she cared for Shen Wei. To her, this was saving the life of a dear friend.

Zhao Yunlan wasn’t sure what he would do if Shen Wei didn’t come back. If something else woke up in his body, not recognizing anyone or anything from his former life. Just the thought of it made Zhao Yunlan’s chest clench, his lungs squeeze, his skin prickle with unease and panic. He massaged over his heart, forcing breath back into his body.

If Shen Wei were here right now, he’d scold Zhao Yunlan for not taking care of himself properly. Since Shen Wei’s disappearance, Zhao Yunlan’s diet included stale caffeine and lollipops, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept more than two consecutive hours.

Almost back to how he was before Shen Wei came into his life.

Zhao Yunlan huffed to himself at the realization then cringed, his eyes stinging. His voice sounded ragged when he spoke aloud, “Shen Wei, please come back.” 

A gentle knock on his door sent him reeling. Was it—? Was Shen Wei—?

But Wang Zheng stood in the doorway, biting her lip. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I’ve got a call for you, and he won’t take no for an answer.”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t have time for this. Rage kindled in his gut, a low simmering that filled him with heat. “Who is it?” 

But he already knew.

“Minister Gao,” she said.

Zhao Yunlan closed his eyes and cursed. That man was the  _ last _ person he wanted to talk to right now, despite the fact that he had a lot of explaining to do. After all, why was the government funding the Regent’s ‘special project,’ and why was there a hidden base in the mountains? 

Maybe this was Zhao Yunlan’s chance to get answers. It’s not like he was doing anything productive besides scuffing a groove into his floor.

“Fine. Patch him through.”

Wang Zheng nodded and left. A few seconds later, his office phone rang.

Zhao Yunlan picked up the receiver. “Well hello, Minister Gao. What can I do for you on this fine day?”

“What you can do for me is come to my office  _ this instant _ ! Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Not really, no, but I’m sure you’ll tell me all about it. See you in a jiffy.” Zhao Yunlan hung up. He sighed and rummaged in his desk for aspirin. He had a feeling he’d be getting a headache real soon.

Sure enough, when Zhao Yunlan stepped into Minister Gao’s office a half hour later, the man was fuming behind his desk. He was short in stature with slicked-back hair and small eyes, and his round face was flushed.

“How dare you hang up on me? After all I’ve done for the SID, risking my own neck to defend you and your ridiculous team, this is how you repay me?”

Zhao Yunlan sprawled on the couch opposite the minister’s desk. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and made sure to crinkle the wrapper extra loud before popping the candy in his mouth. The taste of lime coated his tongue.

Minister Gao vibrated with anger. He shoved up from his chair and stalked around the desk to tower over Zhao Yunlan, jabbing a finger at him. “I cannot believe  _ the nerve _ ! You sit there like a petulant child. What would your father say?”

Zhao Yunlan froze, then chuckled. “Yeah, I do wonder what he’d say.” He leaned forward. “I also wonder what he’d do if he discovered something  _ mysterious  _ up in those mountains. Something like a secret base, and criminal experiments conducted on sentient beings. I wonder if he’d investigate, find some damning evidence, and then be murdered before he could expose the whole operation—and the corrupt government officials behind it.”

Minister Gao’s fists clenched and a vein throbbed in his forehead. “How dare you accuse me of such horrendous acts? Your father was my co-worker. My friend.”

“So you deny it?” Zhao Yunlan stood, looming over the minister. “Are you really saying you had no idea what was going on up there, and you had  _ nothing _ to do with my father’s death?” His smile was cold. “Look me in the eyes and tell the truth.”

“I don’t answer to criminals.” With a huff, Minister Gao retreated to his desk. He sat and took a few deep breaths. “You waltzed into a private government facility under false pretenses—using  _ my name _ —before letting valuable research escape and harming an innocent old man. You’re the one who needs to explain yourself.”

Zhao Yunlan removed the lollipop with a slight suction sound and flopped back onto the couch. “But you heard our story. My team was there to retrieve our lost android. Everything else was like that when we got there.”

“Your android was malfunctioning?”

Zhao Yunlan hesitated, caught off-guard as images of Shen Wei sagging in the machine’s clutches filled his mind. He shook them away. “He was investigating dark energy and followed it to its source.”

Minister Gao’s lips curved. “Like a bloodhound. Except he apparently wasn’t on a leash, since he got away from you.”

Zhao Yunlan crunched into the remainder of his lollipop, his jaw aching as he crushed the hard pieces with his teeth. “Exactly,” he spit out at last.

“Do you  _ really  _ expect me to believe that?” Minister Gao’s tone was patronising.

“Do you really expect me to believe you didn’t kill my father to cover your own ass?”

Minister Gao sighed. “I think we’re done here.” He shuffled some papers on his desk. “You and your team are suspended—without pay—until further notice.”

“What? You can’t do that!”

“I can, and I did.”

Zhao Yunlan glared at him, then let out a barking laugh. “Ha! I can’t believe I actually once thought you were a decent person. Joke’s on me, I guess”

Minister Gao paused in the middle of moving a stack of folders.

“Do you even know what the Regent’s doing up there?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. He had to break the minister somehow, get a confession even if it was off the record. He didn’t wait for a response before continuing, “He’s torturing and killing androids. And for what sick purpose, I wonder?”

Minister Gao carefully set down his folders. “You need to leave.”

“You really don’t care about your own citizens. Androids are people, too—you’re the one who signed the laws!”

“Against my better judgment,” Minister Gao snapped.

Zhao Yunlan stared at him, waiting for the minister to fill the silence. Which he would, because he was a politician. What politician didn’t love to hear the sound of their own voice?

“The support for android rights was too strong,” Minister Gao said at last. “If I went against popular opinion, I’d be kicked out of office.”

“So you signed the android laws just to keep up a good image?”

Minister Gao slowly shook his head. “You have no idea what it's like to be in my position. The stress of leadership, the nightmare of endless new policies, all to steer our nation in the right direction.” He scoffed. “Androids should’ve never entered the picture. It was better before.”

“Before, when they were slaves?”

“Not slaves.  _ Machines _ . That’s what they were, and that’s what they are.” He met Zhao Yunlan’s gaze, defiant. “And you can’t kill a machine.”

Something inside Zhao Yunlan snapped.

Time flew away from him, and when he returned to himself, the knuckles of his right hand were split and bleeding. Minister Gao was on the ground screaming for security, his face swelling around a broken nose gushing blood.

Zhao Yunlan didn’t resist when security rushed in and hauled him away. 

When officers arrived to arrest him.

When he was booked with charges of assault and insubordination.

When he was locked in the jail of the station like a common thief and not the head of his own police department.

Zhao Yunlan floated through it all, distant, his mind hazy.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the cell before an officer appeared with jangling keys to release him. Then the last person Zhao Yunlan expected sauntered in.

“Come on,” Chu Shuzhi said. He hefted Zhao Yunlan to his feet and steered him out of the building. Night had fallen, and the streetlights shone like beacons. Zhao Yunlan’s Jeep was parked at the curb, and Chu Shuzhi shoved him into the passenger side. 

“You got my car,” Zhao Yunlan said as Chu Shuzhi yanked his own door shut and turned the key in the ignition.

“You bailed me out,” Zhao Yunlan continued.

“The team did. They volunteered me to pick you up.”

“Lucky you.”

Chu Shuzhi grunted as he hit the accelerator and navigated the Dragon City streets, aiming for the SID.

“They’re shutting us down,” Zhao Yunlan said, abruptly recalling that fact.

“We heard.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Finish the job.”

“What job?”

Chu Shuzhi didn’t respond. Zhao Yunlan was too tired to press for more details. This was surely the longest day of his life. He leaned his forehead against the window, watching his breath fog up the glass.

When they arrived at the SID, the lights were dark. His team must’ve gone home after hearing the news. Zhao Yunlan’s gut lurched with guilt. It was one thing to get himself into trouble, but it was another to drag his team—his family—down with him. How would they survive being suspended without pay?

With that question on his lips, Zhao Yunlan followed Chu Shuzhi to the door, although he didn’t know why. He expected echoing emptiness once they got inside, but instead, the first thing Zhao Yunlan saw was that there  _ were  _ lights on—small lanterns and candles enough to illuminate the space but not reveal from the outside that the building was occupied.

The second thing he saw was Li Qian on the sofa, snoring. Wang Zheng and Sang Zan hovered around her, expressions fond and arms laden with food and drinks.

“Oh, Chief Zhao, you’re back,” Wang Zheng said.

“Everyone’s in the l-lab,” Sang Zan said.

Everyone? Did that include…?

Zhao Yunlan’s breaths stuttered in his chest as he and Chu Shuzhi approached the lab. A half-circle of people stood around the examination table—Lin Jing, Zhu Hong, Da Qing, Little Guo. They were all talking and making notes in notepads and nodding at each other and most importantly, blocking the view.

Chu Shuzhi cleared his throat, and they parted to reveal, at last, Shen Wei on the table, sitting up and alert, his LED a calm blue and his expression serious.

But his face softened at the sight of Zhao Yunlan.

“Zhao Yunlan?”

It was Shen Wei.  _ His  _ Shen Wei.

Zhao Yunlan’s knees buckled, and there was a flash of movement before strong arms cradled him before he could fall to the ground. The word ‘swoon’ came to mind, and Zhao Yunlan laughed at Shen Wei’s concerned look.

“Are you all right?” Shen Wei asked.

Zhao Yunlan laughed again, giddiness filling him so he was sure he weighed nothing. “I am now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Shen Wei's back! I've missed writing cute Weilan scenes. Let me know if you have any requests for what I should have them do now that they've been reunited~ I've been watching Guardian scenes for inspiration, but we shall see what my muse decides...
> 
> Now onto write another Untamed ficlet while it's fresh in my head!


	16. Chapter 16

Zhao Yunlan yawned as he struggled to keep up with his team while they strategized around the table in the darkening SID building.

They didn’t have much time. Hours had passed since Zhao Yunlan punched Minister Gao, and he was surprised soldiers hadn’t already burst through the doors to confiscate everything and ensure the SID wouldn’t be operational. Minister Gao was probably busy covering up everything else first.

Luckily, his team was prepared. They’d packed necessities, deleted files or burned damning paperwork, and left the rest. Now they were discussing where to meet up in the future and how to continue their work.

By some miracle—or rather, some Yashou trick—Da Qing had managed to smuggle their special flash drives out of the Regent’s house without detection. They hadn’t had a chance to go through the data they captured, but Zhao Yunlan was hopeful there’d be something useful. Something to prove Minister Gao and his regime were corrupt and needed to be removed from office—preferably with force.

Pride swelled in Zhao Yunlan as he surveyed his team, all of them tired in how they slouched and how bags hung under their eyes. But their voices were fiery, their determination evident as they debated options. They all deserved raises at this point, though no longer being funded by the government might make that difficult.

“We’ll need someone on the inside,” Lin Jing said. 

“Oh! My uncle works for the government,” Little Guo said. “He’s a Vice-Minister.”

“Can he be trusted?” Chu Shuzhi asked.

Little Guo stammered a response.

From one side of the couch, a bleary-eyed but attentive Li Qian raised her hand. “Count me in, too.”

Zhao Yunlan tangled his fingers with Shen Wei’s, whom he’d tugged to sit beside him on the other side of the couch. Shen Wei squeezed in response, and Zhao Yunlan was suddenly overcome with the urge to weep. He pressed close to Shen Wei so his lips were inches from the android’s ear. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered.

“As am I,” Shen Wei whispered back. “But Zhao Yunlan, there’s something you need to know—”

An alarm blared and lights flashed. Everyone tensed as there were shouts from outside. Something heavy pounded on the doors.

“It’s go time,” Zhu Hong said. “Head out the back, and take everything you need. We’ll meet up in the Snake Tribe forest tomorrow. Be safe.”

Like scattering bugs the team dispersed, blowing out candles, grabbing packages, and darting out the rear exits. Lin Jing’s wards would conceal their escape, but not for long.

Breathless, Zhao Yunlan ran with his hand still holding Shen Wei’s. He couldn’t seem to let go, and Shen Wei did nothing to stop him. Together, they jogged out of the SID and to cars waiting in the back, including Zhao Yunlan’s Jeep.

Da Qing jumped behind the steering wheel, and Zhao Yunlan didn’t protest as he and Shen Wei crowded into the backseat. As they zoomed away, Zhao Yunlan glanced through the rear windshield. Armed police swarmed the dark building, attempting to break through.

They rounded a corner, and just like that, his second home was gone.

For now.

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei said, his tone serious.

Zhao Yunlan released the longest sigh of his life and sagged against Shen Wei. He was warm and solid and  _ there  _ and Zhao Yunlan really did want to cry. “Whatever you have to tell me...is it something we can fix right this instant?”

Shen Wei hesitated, then shook his head. “It can wait.”

“Awesome.” Zhao Yunlan nuzzled into the crook of Shen Wei’s neck and shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing him in. Shen Wei’s arm snaked around so he could tug Zhao Yunlan close. He leaned his cheek on Zhao Yunlan’s head.

In his embrace, Zhao Yunlan could forget that he’d solved his father’s murder—but couldn’t prove it just yet. He could forget the image of Shen Wei dangling from the machine with lifeless eyes. He could forget that the SID was essentially disbanded. None of that mattered right now.

“I hope you’re planning on taking a shower,” Da Qing said, interrupting the moment. “You stink.” 

Zhao Yunlan’s eyes opened to catch Da Qing scrunching up his nose in the rearview mirror. He lurched out of Shen Wei’s grasp to wag a finger at Da Qing. “Stupid fat cat! I do  _ not _ stink.” He sniffed at his armpits and recoiled from Shen Wei, who appeared amused. “Okay, maybe I do. I  _ was _ in a jail cell for most of the day.” And now that he thought about it, Shen Wei was still in old clothes as well—the clothes he’d worn before racing off into the forest. They could both use a good cleaning.

Da Qing continued to complain, but Zhao Yunlan fixed his gaze on Shen Wei’s face. That fond smile that lit up his features, the crinkling at the edges of his eyes. To think Shen Wei could’ve been ripped from his life so easily. Zhao Yunlan scooted back to his side, hoping the android didn’t mind the smell. Shen Wei said nothing and let their fingers entwine.

Zhao Yunlan must’ve dozed off, because he woke sometime later when cold air hit him. “Hm?” He blinked, registering that the Jeep had stopped and that he was the only one left inside. Then strong hands dug under his thighs and shoulders and lifted him out of the vehicle in a bridal carry.

Zhao Yunlan squawked and looped his arms around Shen Wei’s neck so he wouldn’t fall.

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry,” Shen Wei said. His voice rumbled, and Zhao Yunlan pressed his face against Shen Wei’s chest.

“This is so undignified,” he said, although his gut squirmed in excitement. Shen Wei was so  _ strong _ . Zhao Yunlan shuddered at the thought of the android using his strength in other contexts. He grinned.

“Eww,” Da Qing said as if he could read Zhao Yunlan’s lecherous thoughts.

Zhao Yunlan would’ve swatted him if he wasn’t otherwise occupied.

As it were, they made it to the apartment in one piece—Shen Wei carrying Zhao Yunlan the entire way. Zhao Yunlan was more than capable of walking of course, but didn’t bother voicing that suggestion—he was far more enjoying being nestled in Shen Wei’s arms. It was a fantasy he hadn’t known he possessed, but one he hoped to repeat.

“You two are gross,” Da Qing said as he closed the door behind them and stalked to the kitchen. “I’m going to eat my fish, and then I’m out of here.”

“Great,” Zhao Yunlan said as Shen Wei finally set him down. “Wouldn’t want you here anyway.” Despite his words, he approached Da Qing and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. You did good.”

Even in human form Da Qing preened like a cat, his chin up, practically purring.

Zhao Yunlan humored him with a pat on the head, then glanced at Shen Wei hovering in the living room. The android appeared lost in thought as he frowned.

“Shen Wei?” Zhao Yunlan took a step toward him, his heart constricting. Had he celebrated too soon?

Shen Wei’s easy smile returned. “Apologies. A lot has happened, and I’m still trying to process it all.”

“You sure you’re okay? I can call Li Qian.”

“I’m fine.” Shen Wei paced over to him and slid his fingers into the collar of Zhao Yunlan’s shirt. “You need to get clean.”

Zhao Yunlan’s breath stuttered.

Behind him, Da Qing made a gagging noise. “Okay, never mind. I’m out. Call me if you need me.” 

The door shut, and they were alone.

Zhao Yunlan stood, trembling, as Shen Wei’s fingers drifted down to his shirt buttons. Slowly, he popped each one, exposing more and more of Zhao Yunlan’s skin. His hands were soft and delicate, spreading delicious shivers wherever they brushed against him.

Finally, the shirt came loose. Shen Wei dragged his fingertips up Zhao Yunlan’s chest before sweeping the fabric off his shoulders to fall in a clump on the floor.

Even though he still wore pants, Zhao Yunlan felt naked beneath Shen Wei’s gaze. The android didn’t look particularly predatory, but there was something in how he held himself upright, how he observed Zhao Yunlan through long lashes and calculating eyes, that gave him the air of authority.

“Take off your pants,” Shen Wei said.

Zhao Yunlan had been tired before, but now he quivered with anticipation even though it was unlikely the evening would progress in any kind of sexual direction. He and Shen Wei had barely kissed. He didn’t think they were ready for more, not until they sorted out the events of the past few days.

Aware of Shen Wei’s intense gaze, Zhao Yunlan unbuttoned his jeans slowly, then drew down the zipper. His pants dropped to the floor, leaving him in his boxers and socks.

“You should join me,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Or do you not need to shower?” It occurred to him, suddenly, that he’d never seen the android bathing himself in any way. He hadn’t seen him eat either, now that he thought about it. “Do you...need to recharge?” he finally asked.

Shen Wei, who’d been eyeing Zhao Yunlan up and down, paused. “No. I was plugged in while Li Qian fixed me.” Without warning, he cupped Zhao Yunlan’s face and traced the line of his jaw, front to back, front to back, their bodies nearly flush. 

Zhao Yunlan swayed into his heat, breathing heavy. “Shen Wei?”

Shen Wei froze, then backed off, his brows furrowed. “I… Sorry.” He shook his head.

Zhao Yunlan missed the warm contact as a sliver of cold trickled through his gut. “What’s going on?”

Shen Wei shook his head again. “It’s just...confusing. What Li Qian did—”

“She fixed you, didn’t she? Are you sure you don’t want me to call her?” Zhao Yunlan twitched toward his phone, which he’d put on the kitchen counter.

“No, I’m fine. Truly. I just…” Shen Wei sank onto the sofa. “The machine in the Regent’s house stripped me down to my bare programming, and Li Qian had to build it back up again. But somehow, what she did merged everything together.” He swallowed. “Zhao Yunlan. I’m Shen Wei, but I’m also the Black-Cloaked Envoy. We are one.”

Zhao Yunlan gasped, then dropped to his knees in front of Shen Wei. He rubbed Shen Wei’s thighs, needing to ground himself. “So that means you know what he was planning, and why?”

“I do.” Shen Wei carded fingers through Zhao Yunlan’s hair, causing Zhao Yunlan’s heartbeat to quicken. “And I remember bits of my life before I was Shen Wei. I remember my master—my original creator. He made me in the image of the one he loved.”

“That’s… Shit, that’s a lot.” Zhao Yunlan shivered and recalled that he was practically nude, laid bare before Shen Wei. His tired body protested his current position, and the thought of hot water pounding against his back, washing away the stress that kept his muscles coiled and tight, was suddenly too enticing to ignore. There was a lot to unpack with Shen Wei’s revelation, but that wasn’t important right now. He had Shen Wei back, and that was what mattered.

Zhao Yunlan rose and held out a hand. “My offer still stands, if you want to join me.”

Shen Wei stood and methodically stripped until he was only wearing underwear. Zhao Yunlan’s brain had gone offline sometime during the reveal of Shen Wei’s lithe yet toned chest and bare legs, so all he did was stare dumbly until Shen Wei gripped his hand.

“Coming?” Shen Wei asked.

Zhao Yunlan’s mouth was dry. “Um. Yeah. Right.”

In the bathroom, Zhao Yunlan turned on the shower while Shen Wei rooted for clean towels. When the water was hot enough, and steam billowed in the air, Shen Wei shucked his undergarments and stepped into the stall. Zhao Yunlan caught only a glimpse of his smooth, round backside before averting his gaze and following suit.

Under the spray, with Shen Wei behind him, Zhao Yunlan finally relaxed. The water was just short of scalding, and his skin quickly reddened. The click of a cap preceded fingers in his hair again, this time with shampoo, and Zhao Yunlan struggled not to moan under the pleasurable sensation as his scalp tingled. Shen Wei’s solid form was so close and so very naked, yet Zhao Yunlan didn’t peek. He let Shen Wei wash his hair, rub soap on his arms and legs but nowhere private, and just...be there. A steady presence at his back. Warm and safe.

When they finished showering, they each dried off separately and changed into pajamas. Zhao Yunlan didn’t have to ask Shen Wei to accompany him to bed. The android took up his usual spot and Zhao Yunlan curled up against him.

There was a lot to figure out, but that could wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I struggled with this chapter, hence why I posted it so late on Sunday - though that was also because I spent most of today watching Critical Role with some friends!
> 
> Thanks for your patience and your kudos and comments!


	17. Chapter 17

Zhao Yunlan woke to a rumbling sound and fur in his mouth.

He sat up with gasp, dislodging a furry ball that exploded into hissing and spitting.

“What the hell, fat cat?” Zhao Yunlan demanded as Da Qing glowered from the corner of the bed. “Are you trying to smother me to death?”

Da Qing’s tail flicked as he pointedly faced the opposite direction.

Zhao Yunlan scrubbed a hand down his face. “I thought you’d left for the night.”

“He came back for breakfast,” said a light voice from the kitchen. “I promised him a new fish recipe.”

Zhao Yunlan’s momentary adrenaline faded at the sight of Shen Wei in loose pants and a button-up shirt. He still wore sleeve garters, but he appeared softer than normal, more domestic and homely as he smiled, eyes crinkling.

Zhao Yunlan’s heart squeezed. Oh how badly he wanted this to be the image he woke up to every morning.

“Did you sleep well?” Shen Wei asked.

Zhao Yunlan took stock of his body. Most of the tension over Shen Wei’s absence had eased, leaving him calm yet invigorated. He stretched, causing several joints to pop. “Yeah. I feel good.” His mouth watered as smells met his nose—fish and rice and spices. “Did you make me food, too?”

“I did. It’s almost ready.”

Shen Wei had already set Zhao Yunlan’s place at the counter, so Zhao Yunlan hopped up on the stool and leaned his head on his hands. The position provided the perfect vantage point to watch Shen Wei in his element, moving with grace and precision through the kitchen. He seemed to know exactly where everything was exactly when he needed it.

“You should’ve been a chef,” Zhao Yunlan said, causing Shen Wei’s smile to grow. 

Soft thuds preceded Da Qing in cat form leaping onto the counter and sauntering in front of Zhao Yunlan, purposely swishing his tail in his face. Zhao Yunlan sputtered, but instead of swiping at his unruly cat, he settled for petting him. Da Qing’s butt arched into the touch as purrs echoed out.

“Stupid cat. You’re getting fur all over my plate.”

“Deal with it,” Da Qing said, nose in the air. He sniffed, and his body let out an excited quiver as Shen Wei set a bowl down for him on the counter.

“There. I hope you enjoy it.”

But the cat was already lost to the throes of delicious fish. The growly “myum myum” sound of Da Qing eating made Zhao Yunlan smirk.

“Slow down or you’ll just hack it up later,” he said.

Da Qing ignored him and continued to chow down.

Shen Wei set a steaming dish in front of Zhao Yunlan. “Here’s yours.”

“Thanks.” Zhao Yunlan doled a portion onto his plate and dug in.

Shen Wei took a seat across from Zhao Yunlan, his expression pleased as Zhao Yunlan made happy noises.

“This is so good,” he said, mouth full. “Can you just be my personal chef from now on?”

“Is that part of my job description?”

Zhao Yunlan chuckled, but his humor faded at the sight of Shen Wei wincing. He set his food aside, dread suddenly pooling in his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

Shen Wei rubbed his temples. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Shen Wei sighed. “It’s nothing serious, I promise. It’s just that when my programs merged, some parts ended up contradicting others. It’s difficult to know which instructions to listen to.”

“What do you mean?”

Shen Wei hesitated. “As your caretaker, it’s my duty to feed you, to make sure you are healthy. But as the Black-Cloaked Envoy, I feel as if I shouldn’t be here at all. It’s not my job to care for humans when there are Dixingren who are suffering.” Shen Wei stood to pace. “That’s why I joined the SID—well, one of the reasons. I was programmed to get involved with an organization that could expose the truth.”

So was it just programming that brought Shen Wei into Zhao Yunlan’s life? A series of numbers and codes that told him where to go, who to be, in order to complete his mission?

Zhao Yunlan swallowed a sour taste, ignoring the twinge in his heart. “The truth about what?”

“That Dixingren are being enslaved so humans can drain them of their dark energy and produce more androids.”

Even Da Qing froze at that.

Zhao Yunlan’s mouth dropped open. “ _ Fuck _ .” No wonder they hadn’t discovered a dark energy source. Someone was meticulously hiding a very illegal and very immoral operation.

“Do you know where they are?”

“I…” Shen Wei stopped pacing to slap his hand on the counter in frustration.

Zhao Yunlan jolted at the abrupt sound. He’d never seen Shen Wei lash out so violently. Was the Black-Cloaked Envoy program influencing his behavior? The thought made Zhao Yunlan nauseous.

“I don’t know where they are,” Shen Wei said at last. “The creators of the Black-Cloaked Envoy didn’t even know.” He bowed his head, looking lost and forlorn.

Zhao Yunlan fought with himself, but eventually scraped back his stool so he could approach Shen Wei. The android might have more dimensions to his personality now, more memories and experiences to drive him, but he was still Shen Wei—a being with a clever mind and a pure heart.

Zhao Yunlan clapped a comforting hand on Shen Wei’s shoulder, feeling the android vibrate beneath his touch. “You said you remember your creators. What about the human on the engineering side? The one who left the symbol of the calligraphy brush?”

Shen Wei paused, his gaze far away. “He was...a delivery man. Bribed to help in exchange for dark energy to save his pregnant wife, who was ill.”

“If he was a delivery man, wouldn’t he have an address, or at least recall the way he drove?”

Shen Wei turned to Zhao Yunlan, and all at once his frantic energy abated. He was gentle Shen Wei again, who telegraphed his movements before cupping Zhao Yunlan’s face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, causing Zhao Yunlan to shiver. 

“You’re a good man, Zhao Yunlan. A brilliant man.  _ That’s _ the main reason I joined the SID. I wanted to help you. The rest was just a happy coincidence.”

“Are you sure?” Zhao Yunlan whispered, his voice raw.

Shen Wei leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a sweet peck that wasn’t enough for Zhao Yunlan. He’d been stopped from kissing Shen Wei on the mountain that night, and now he wanted more. Cradling the back of Shen Wei’s head, he pulled the android against him, their mouths moving together in a fierce dance of panting breaths and hunger, only broken by a loud meow.

Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei startled apart, chests heaving.

“I’m still here, you know,” Da Qing said from the counter, licking his paw.

“All right, that’s it.” Zhao Yunlan grabbed for Da Qing, who tried and failed to squirm away.

“Hey! Put me down! What do you think you’re doing? I’ll bite you!”

“Go ahead and try. I’ll dock your pay for a whole year.” Zhao Yunlan stomped to the entrance with his fluffy, wriggling captive, and with some careful finagling, managed to pry open the door and shove Da Qing into the hallway.

The cat landed on his feet and sputtered. “I wasn’t done eating!”

“Too bad. Come back later.” Zhao Yunlan slammed the door in his face. He started to whirl back around. “Now where were—?” He yelped and met the solid bulk of Shen Wei standing behind him. “Oh. You move fast.”

Shen Wei’s eyes glittered as he reeled Zhao Yunlan in for another kiss. Zhao Yunlan’s hands wandered up and down the android’s toned sides, mentally scolding himself for not enjoying Shen Wei’s naked form the night before.

Although...maybe he’d have time to enjoy it now.

Their weight shifted, and Zhao Yunlan scrambled to hold on as Shen Wei dipped him, showing off his strength.

“You.” Zhao Yunlan wagged a finger, breathless in Shen Wei’s arms yet again. Android muscles were very much a perk, and he felt lightheaded as blood rushed south.

Shen Wei just smiled and bent down to kiss him again, eyes glinting with amusement. Zhao Yunlan went limp so he could sink into Shen Wei’s firm grip.

“Shen Wei,” Zhao Yunlan said, though he didn’t know what words were meant to come after. Maybe something like, ‘take me to the bedroom,’ or ‘have your way with me.’

Instead, Shen Wei levered Zhao Yunlan upright.

Zhao Yunlan definitely didn’t groan in disappointment when Shen Wei released him, and he definitely didn’t pout at the loss of contact. 

“We’ve got to meet your team in the Snake Tribe forest,” Shen Wei said.

“Already?” Zhao Yunlan definitely didn’t whine.

“Yes. Now finish your breakfast and we’ll go.”

Shen Wei faced away from him to return to the kitchen, and Zhao Yunlan took advantage of the android’s distraction to hug-tackle him from behind, causing Shen Wei to start.

“What if I want  _ you  _ for my breakfast?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“You need something more nutritious.”

Zhao Yunlan spluttered and then playfully smacked him. “You’re naughty. I can’t believe you’re the same android I met at the SID not too long ago. I’ve corrupted you, haven’t I?” Shen Wei said nothing, so Zhao Yunlan wrapped octopus arms around him and rubbed his face against the android’s back. “Haven’t I?” 

It took a few moments, but finally Shen Wei spoke in a quiet voice. “Indeed you have.”

And Zhao Yunlan laughed and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this schmoopy domestic kissing scene, complete with Da Qing being a little shit! I had so much fun writing him as a cat, lol!


	18. Chapter 18

In another place and another time, Zhao Yunlan might’ve considered hiking through the woods a fun date. He and his significant other would laugh while packing their gear, consult a few maps, and travel wherever their feet took them. 

Being on a specific mission kind of sapped that optimistic spirit, though, even if Zhao Yunlan  _ was _ traveling with someone he had feelings for.

After regrouping with the rest of the SID in the Snake Tribe Forest, Zhao Yunlan and the others discussed what they could do. Their plan of attack was two-fold: find evidence to prove the government’s corruption, and investigate the source of dark energy that originally caused the rockslide. The latter point was most important to the Black-Cloaked Envoy part of Shen Wei, who was adamant that when they located the dark energy hub, they’d also find the Dixingrens being held captive.

So, the SID split into teams of two. Since the government was undoubtedly monitoring the mountain roads, they had to go on foot, which meant hiking through untamed wilderness. They wore comms, carried advanced GPS trackers, and stocked up on cameras, back-up batteries, and extra memory cards. In addition, thanks to bribery from Zhu Hong, the Snake Tribe also outfitted each person with survival equipment and packages of food and drink, enough for three days. In Shen Wei’s case, he’d replaced the weight of provisions in his backpack with an auxiliary power unit since he didn’t have access to electricity and wouldn’t be able to recharge.

After members of the Snake Tribe dropped them off at the base of the mountain—away from main roads—each team fanned out into the forest and followed the directions they’d decided on. The goal was to triangulate the region, including the hidden tunnels and secret base, so they wouldn’t miss anything the government might’ve left behind. They were then to report back to their drop-off point in three day’s time.

Zhao Yunlan was paired with Shen Wei, of course. Their aim was the tunnels Chu Shuzhi and Little Guo had found under the Regent’s house. Knowing Minister Gao, Zhao Yunlan didn’t expect them to find more than rubble—the man had had plenty of time to cover up the operation. But, hopefully, there’d be some clue to lead them to where the Dixingren were being kept.

“Shen Wei, slow down,” Zhao Yunlan called, panting. He wasn’t unfit per se, but he’d been treating his body like crap, and the result was that he definitely couldn’t run and climb and leap like an android.

Ahead of Zhao Yunlan, Shen Wei paused on the top of a ridge. His determined face shifted to a softer expression as Zhao Yunlan approached at a slower pace. “My apologies. I’m just eager to make progress on this case.”

“You and me both, but if you want us to stick together, you can’t go all Black-Cloaked Envoy on me and charge off into the forest.”

“Sorry. He’s... _ I’m _ anxious.” Shen Wei gazed over the landscape—trees and boulders and shrubs and hills, hills, hills. 

Zhao Yunlan barely suppressed a groan. His calves already burned, and they were far from being done with their mission. In fact, it’d only been about four hours. Sweat dripped down Zhao Yunlan’s back, and he swatted at gnats that swarmed his face. His boots were covered in mud, and he’d scraped a knee tripping over a root. All in all, a super fun time.

“Do you want to take another break?” Shen Wei asked.

Zhao Yunlan did, but he also didn’t want to slow Shen Wei down. “Nah, it’s fine. Let’s keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We should be getting to the tunnels soon, right?”

Shen Wei squinted in the direction they faced. “In a few more hours, yes.”

“Oh good. Just a few more hours.” 

Zhao Yunlan  _ really _ hated this mountain.

The route he and Shen Wei took was more direct to the tunnels rather than the switchback roads, but the trade-off was that the trail grew steep quickly. Zhao Yunlan had to rely on Shen Wei’s strength several times to pull him up sheer cliffs or away from slippery ledges. Zhao Yunlan thanked the universe he had Shen Wei at his side or he’d be dead ten times over.

Android strength was truly awesome, and Zhao Yunlan tucked a thought in the back of his head to explore its limits later in a more intimate setting.

Eventually they reached the dirt path Chu Shuzhi and Little Guo said connected to the tunnels. The path wound down and out of sight toward the main road where the shipments of dark energy could be released into the world. As he and Shen Wei followed the path, they rounded a bend and stumbled upon a huge pile of boulders nestled into a hole in the ground. 

“Well shit,” Zhao Yunlan said. His suspicions were confirmed—the government had blown up the entrance to the tunnels.

Shen Wei darted to the nearest rock and pried it away, only for one higher up to settle into the gap. He grabbed another boulder and heaved it out of the way, but the whole pile trembled.

Zhao Yunlan seized Shen Wei’s shoulder and yanked him backward.

“What’re you—?” Shen Wei started, anger in his voice.

“You’re not going to get in that way,” Zhao Yunlan cut in. More softly, he added, “You need to calm down. We can only do what we can do.”

Shen Wei’s shoulders slumped. “Yes, sorry, you’re right. The Black-Cloaked Envoy’s programming is very...prominent right now.”

Zhao Yunlan huffed. “I could tell. You’ve been a lot more intense today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. You’re concerned about rescuing a bunch of innocent people. I think your feelings are justified.”

Shen Wei shot him a smile, then frowned. “You should rest. Do you have enough water? Are you in pain anywhere? How’s your knee?”

“Ah, there he is.” Zhao Yunlan grinned as he sank down onto a rock. His whole body ached, so he gladly accepted Shen Wei’s doting as the android fretted over him, making sure he ate a power bar to keep up his energy and drank enough water to stay hydrated. Shen Wei double- and triple-checked Zhao Yunlan’s scraped knee, which he’d already bandaged and which had long since stopped bleeding or even hurting.

As Zhao Yunlan took another sip from his water bottle, he eyed the ruins of the entrance. If they could follow the tunnel’s course, they would reach the other end—the supply center and the Dixingren, or at least what remained if it’d been abandoned. But who knew how deeply the tunnels extended, and if they branched at all? From the surface, there was no way to track their direction.

Shen Wei caught him staring. “What are you thinking?”

Zhao Yunlan scratched his chin. “I’m thinking we traipse around up there and see if we can somehow keep the tunnels beneath us. Didn’t Lin Jing give us a device that can project some kind of sonar so we can see underground?”

“He did.” Shen Wei produced a handheld gadget from his pack. “It’s synced to my system, so I’ll be able to process the data immediately.”

“Sounds good. I guess I’ll let you lead the way then. Not like you haven’t been leading the way this whole time.” He chuckled. “You ready?”

Shen Wei nodded and offered Zhao Yunlan a hand. He groaned as he levered to his feet. 

“Zhao Yunlan?” Shen Wei asked, concerned.

Zhao Yunlan waved a hand. “I’m just out of shape. Come on.”

Carefully, they picked their way around the demolished entrance and up to where the tunnels had to be under their feet. Zhao Yunlan could also tell because the ground was spongier, softer, as if it’d sunken slightly.

“Yes, I can detect it.” Shen Wei embarked on a meandering route through the woods, following the tunnels beneath them. Zhao Yunlan would’ve never been able to recreate the trail he charted, because although the ground dipped in spots—most likely indicating where the government had attached their blast charges—it was otherwise impossible to distinguish. The tunnels must’ve existed for quite some time, because the forest cover was thick and overgrown, further concealing any traces of the buried structure.

For over forty-five minutes Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei navigated around tree trunks and hopped over roots, every once in a while pausing to allow Shen Wei to recalculate his findings and adjust their direction.

As the clock neared the hour mark, Zhao Yunlan was about to suggest another break—this time to update the rest of the SID on their progress—when the soil beneath his boot abruptly disappeared. He toppled forward with a yelp, thrusting out his hands to Shen Wei who whirled around to grab him, but the earth had also vanished from under him.

The last thing Zhao Yunlan saw as he fell was the tree canopy turning into a distant green circle. Then the back of his head struck a hard surface, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I have been writing up a storm during this whole 'stay-at-home' situation we've got going on! It's been mostly Untamed fics, but I did write this one too even if the chapter was completed with only an hour left to Sunday, lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy yet another cliffhanger!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for a short, non-graphic discussion of Shen Wei's past as a sex bot*
> 
> Please message me at my tumblr through-shadows-falling if you need a summary of this chapter.

The sound of someone calling his name made Zhao Yunlan groan and scrunch his nose. Why did it smell like wet soil? And when he flailed his arms, why was the texture under his hands so rough? Was he not in bed at home, sick with a stabbing headache?

His lips stretched into a smile. If he  _ was  _ home then that meant he could rely on his super sexy android to take care of him.

“Shen Wei,” he slurred, peeking his eyes open. He frowned. Why was it so dark? “You f’rgot to turn on the light.”

“Zhao Yunlan?” Shen Wei said. He sounded...worried?

“’S fine. M’just a little sick.” Zhao Yunlan groped in the dim lighting until his hand landed on something soft. With a sigh, he scooted over to snuggle into the warmth of Shen Wei and close his eyes.

“Zhao Yunlan, you have a concussion.” Gentle fingers swept through his hair.

“Hm?”

“Do you remember what happened?”

Zhao Yunlan’s eyes fluttered then opened as details returned to him in slow drips. “We were...in the woods. Looking for the tunnels...and then…” He gasped and sat bolt upright, which was a mistake. Immediately it felt like someone was hammering a chisel into the back of his skull. He sucked in a ragged breath. “Oh fuck that hurts.”

“Don’t move suddenly,” Shen Wei said.

“Sure,  _ now _ you tell me.” Zhao Yunlan’s eyes adjusted enough to make out Shen Wei’s concerned, dirt-streaked face. 

Well, they’d found the tunnel, all right. They’d fallen straight through the ceiling and landed in a concrete tube wide enough to accommodate a delivery truck on one lane of pavement. It appeared the government’s efforts to cover up their operation involved strategically placed dynamite, as both sides of the tunnel were blocked by impenetrable walls of rubble—rebar, concrete boulders, and earth. The blasts must have destabilized the structure, which was why he and Shen Wei had dropped through a crack in the top.

Lucky them to have discovered their own private cavern with nothing to climb and no other way to escape.

Sunbeams flickered through the opening, and when Shen Wei reached for him, Zhao Yunlan let the android cradle him to his chest and resume stroking his hair. The sensation of fingertips brushing through the bristles on his scalp distracted him from the pulsing agony of his head.

“How long was I out?” Zhao Yunlan asked through gritted teeth. He realized that at some point either Shen Wei had removed his pack or he’d wriggled out of it himself. The bag lay a few paces away.

“Only a few minutes,” Shen Wei said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you in time.”

“You’re amazing, but you’re not a superhero.” Sudden fear surged through Zhao Yunlan, and he shoved away from Shen Wei, wincing. “Wait, did  _ you  _ get hurt?”

Shen Wei wouldn’t meet his gaze. “It’s only minor damage.”

Zhao Yunlan’s heart stuttered. What Shen Wei considered ‘minor’ was usually anything but. “Shen Wei. Show me.”

Shen Wei seemed to fight with himself, then reluctantly held up his left wrist, which had a sizable dent in it right over the port where he charged himself. He must’ve landed on it for the metal to be so damaged.

“Shit. Can you move that hand at all?”

“No, but it’s fine, truly. Like I said, minor damage.”

Zhao Yunlan squinted at him. “One of your hands isn’t working. That’s not minor.”

“Please don’t worry about me. You’re the one who needs medical attention.”

Zhao Yunlan stared at him another moment. “You’re unbelievable.” Still, when Shen Wei offered nothing but a small, earnest smile, Zhao Yunlan reluctantly let himself relax. He sank back into the android’s arms so he could rest his pounding head on Shen Wei’s chest. “Did you try calling the team?”

“Yes, but it seems the walls are too thick for a signal to get through.”

“Of course they are.” At least he and Shen Wei were supposed to check in soon, which meant the rest of the SID would know something was wrong when they didn’t respond. Not that that would bring help quickly, though, considering how spread apart they all were in the mountains. It would take hours for anyone to reach his and Shen Wei’s last known location. 

And despite their survival gear—which included ropes and a grappling hook—Zhao Yunlan doubted Shen Wei could climb  _ and _ carry Zhao Yunlan at the same time with only one working hand. Zhao Yunlan could suggest that Shen Wei save himself and bring back help, but it seemed unlikely his mother hen of an android would leave him alone in such an injured state.

Zhao Yunlan drifted for awhile. His whole body drooped, and he just wanted to sleep. But then a thought occurred to him, and he sat up in a panic.

“Did you try to contact the team?” he asked.

“Yes, Zhao Yunlan. Remember the signal wouldn’t go through?”

Zhao Yunlan blinked. Oh. Right. He settled back down, abruptly woozy. He nuzzled into Shen Wei and understood Da Qing’s instinct to purr as the android continued to softly pet his head. “Hey Shen Wei?”

“Yes?”

“Can you talk to me with your sexy voice?”

Shen Wei huffed. “I will if you wake up for a moment and take some medicine. It’ll help with the pain.”

“Mmm...don’t wanna move. Hurts.”

“I know, but you’ll feel better after some medicine. Here.” He nudged Zhao Yunlan upright, and Zhao Yunlan managed to grasp a water bottle and swallow the two pills Shen Wei handed him. He scowled. When had the android rooted through their packs to find their first aid kit? He couldn’t recall.

But that didn’t matter. Zhao Yunlan curled back up to Shen Wei, who tugged him close.

“Would you like me to tell you what I remember of my original master?”

“Mm. If you want to.”

Shen Wei was quiet for a long moment. The only sounds were the incessant dripping of moisture somewhere and the whistling of wind through the crack in the ceiling.

“Looking back, my master...wasn’t a good person.”

“Hm?”

“He made me in the image of the one he loved, but I understand now that his brand of love was wrong. It was cruel, harsh, obsessive—aggressive, even. The man he loved didn’t love him back, so he created me as a substitute.”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t like where this was going. “Hey, you don’t have to talk about this.”

Shen Wei’s grip on him tightened. “It’s all right. I want to talk about it. It’ll help me understand who I’ve become and make sense of who I used to be.”

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t quite follow, but he blurted out, “Your master sounds like a dick.”

Shen Wei’s voice was sad. “Yes, he was. He was a man who liked control and power. I believe that’s why he programmed me like a basic sex bot. I was a doll who looked like his unrequited love and who had to follow his every command.”

Zhao Yunlan made a wounded noise. He hugged Shen Wei closer. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m glad to have my memories back—all of them.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Honestly, the memories don’t mean much to me, at least not in the way you’re thinking. At the time, I didn’t know any better, and I didn’t know any worse. I just  _ was _ . There were no emotions attached to what happened. I existed, and I served my master. That was it.” Shen Wei sighed. “And my master was very short-sighted, in the end. The man he loved was also the one who killed him.”

“ _ What _ ?” Zhao Yunlan flinched at the spike of pain from his outburst.

“I witnessed his murder. In fact, that was all I could do—he hadn’t designed me with any kind of protection protocol, so I just sat there and watched him die. Then the man he loved took me and rebooted me with new programming.”

Zhao Yunlan’s heart hurt. “Fuck.” He could barely think past his aching head, but when pieces finally connected, he gasped. “So the man who killed your master, the one he loved... _ he _ helped create and implant the Black-Cloaked Envoy program?” A swell of nausea rose in Zhao Yunlan’s throat, and he swallowed hard, although the pain was receding some.

“Yes,” Shen Wei said. “My master enslaved Dixingren, and the man he loved wanted to set them free.”

Zhao Yunlan’s mind spun with each revelation, though he wondered at Shen Wei’s cool detachment of his horrifying past. Had he really come to terms with his memories? Could Zhao Yunlan even help him heal from that level of trauma?

Shen Wei rocked Zhao Yunlan, his embrace warm and solid in spite of his unmoving left hand. Zhao Yunlan would’ve protested being treated like a baby, but honestly it felt nice. He didn’t want it to end, so they just sat there in the tunnel, silently waiting for help to arrive. Zhao Yunlan had food and water and medicine, so they were set for a while.

What he didn’t expect, though, was for Shen Wei to get cold after a few hours.

Zhao Yunlan, dozing against Shen Wei’s chest, woke to the android shuddering beneath him in odd spasms. His immediate thought was that Shen Wei was shivering, but that didn’t make sense. Shen Wei was an android. He didn’t get cold.

At the same time, Zhao Yunlan realized Shen Wei wasn’t radiating as much heat as before. With a deep throb of foreboding, he wiggled out of Shen Wei’s arms so he could get a closer look at him.

They’d shuffled over to one of the rounded walls so they could lean against it for support, and in the rays of sunlight slanting in from above, Shen Wei appeared almost...drunk. Slouched, his eyelids half-closed, swaying slightly.

“Shen Wei?” Zhao Yunlan demanded.

Shen Wei took a few seconds to meet his gaze. “Hellllooo. Zhao Yunlan.” He even sounded drunk—his speech slurred like his tongue was tripping over itself.

“What’s going on with you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine  _ my ass _ .” Zhao Yunlan really hated that word. He needed to strip it from Shen Wei’s vocabulary. “What’s happening? What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Shen Wei lingered on the vowel sound for too long before his whole body twitched.

Zhao Yunlan’s vision blurred for a second as he cupped Shen Wei’s face. “Baby please. What’s happening? What can I do? Something’s really wrong.”

Shen Wei’s head lolled. “Power. Draining...too fast. Disrupted circuit. Leaking…”

“Shit, okay, so you’re losing power. Wait! The auxiliary power unit. Let me get it. Hold on.” With shaking hands, Zhao Yunlan released Shen Wei and fumbled for the android’s pack. The auxiliary power unit was about the size of a brick, and about as heavy as one, too. A coiled set of wires dangled from it with one of the ends looking exactly like what Shen Wei plugged into himself to recharge. Zhao Yunlan internally cheered until he lined it up with Shen Wei’s charging port and recognized the problem.

His charging port was crushed, the outlet badly warped. There was no place to plug in the extra power, not without exposing wires. Zhao Yunlan didn’t trust himself not to short-circuit Shen Wei and cause even more damage.

“No, no, no,” he said. He knew, logically, that Shen Wei could be fixed as soon as the SID found them, but that meant he’d be alone in the dank darkness for who knew how long. The fear was selfish, perhaps, but visceral. He’d hated watching the light go out of Shen Wei’s eyes even in the safety of their apartment. Here it’d be too much like sharing space with a corpse.

“Damn it, Shen Wei!” Zhao Yunlan’s voice trembled. He punched him on the shoulder and hated that the android didn’t even respond to the hit. “You lied to me. I should’ve known something was wrong. When will you ever take care of yourself?”

Shen Wei blinked rapidly. His LED flashed on and off. “You w-w-will be ok-k-kay.” His stutter sounded mechanical, robotic.

“I know I will be, but what about you, you self-sacrificing asshole?”

Shen Wei raised his arm, which jerked once before landing gently on Zhao Yunlan’s cheek. “You will a-a-always come f-f-first.”

Tears burned in Zhao Yunlan’s eyes. “Black-Cloaked Envoy, are you hearing this bullshit? Come on, you’ve got to have more self-preservation than this.”

But neither the Black-Cloaked Envoy nor Shen Wei replied. His LED faded, and his lifeless body sagged against the wall.

Zhao Yunlan nearly hurled the auxiliary power unit in frustration before he stopped himself, knowing it would be useful to have in the future. Instead, he set it down and rubbed his temples. The pain in his head wasn’t as stabbing as before, but the dull throb was still there.

With a shaky exhale, Zhao Yunlan flopped next to Shen Wei and grabbed the android’s right hand, massaging it with his own. For a good while he forced himself to breathe long and deep. Panicking wouldn’t help anyone. He just needed to stay calm until their rescue arrived.

Darkness crept in, endless darkness and stillness. Zhao Yunlan began to count in his head, then out loud to hear something other than echoing nothingness. He squeezed Shen Wei’s hand.

“We’re going to get out soon. Don’t worry, the team will get here real soon.” He repeated those words like a mantra, over and over again, the only thing keeping his terror at bay.

Some time later, when the sun no longer shone into the tunnel, voices met Zhao Yunlan’s ears. He perked up from where he’d been braced at Shen Wei’s side. Relief flooded him.

“Help!” he called. “We’re down here!”

But as the voices got closer, Zhao Yunlan’s throat closed. 

One of the voices was familiar.

But it wasn’t from a member of the SID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter! I was busy and then not feeling well enough to write, so I had to put this off until today.
> 
> Yet another evil cliffhanger - sorry! Any guesses as to who these approaching folks might be?!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Carla for coming in clutch with this chapter! You're the best!

Zhao Yunlan braced himself and Shen Wei as several voices drifted down through the crack in the ceiling. He couldn’t make out words, but the cadence suggested an argument.

Then a figure dropped into the tunnel and landed on their feet, seemingly unharmed. They shone a flashlight at Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei, and Zhao Yunlan threw up an arm at the harsh glare. He could barely discern the shape of a person, and without any indication of an LED, he had no idea if they were a human or a Dixingren.

Zhao Yunlan’s head throbbed as the beam of light lingered on Shen Wei’s lifeless form.

“What did you do to him?” an icy, female voice demanded. Zhao Yunlan didn’t recognize it.

He threw up his hands. “I didn’t do anything. He ran out of power, and I tried to plug in an auxiliary unit but his charging port got crushed when we fell in here.” He hesitated. “Can you help him?” Despite his plea, he shifted in front of Shen Wei in a protective stance.

She ignored his question. “Why are you here?”

Better to keep his answer truthful yet vague. “We’re investigators. We were scoping the area for a case.”

“Why, what were you hoping to find?”

“I’m afraid that’s classified.”

She huffed. “Then I’m afraid I can’t help you. Now step away from the android.” With her free hand, she withdrew a gun from behind her—it must’ve been strapped to her belt or a holster on her back. She clicked the safety off. The metal glinted in the glow of her flashlight.

Zhao Yunlan swallowed, his throat dry. “What do you want with him?”

“That’s none of your concern. Now back off or I shoot.”

“It _is_ my concern. He’s a member of my team. He’s… He’s my partner.” Zhao Yunlan’s heart pounded. He wished he could see enough to gauge her expression, to know if his next gamble would pay off, but he had to try. “I love him. Please.”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t expect the woman to burst into brittle laughter.

“Oh, I’ve heard that one before. What is it with you organics and that word? Do you know how many clients told me they loved me after? It means less than nothing.” She spat.

Zhao Yunlan gasped. Organics, clients? Slow, sick comprehension dawned. “You’re an android.” And more than likely a former sex bot. “But you don’t have an LED?”

“Why should I? I’m a person. Why should I be forced to wear a constant marker of my status?” She stalked forward, and before Zhao Yunlan could react, she smashed him on the temple with the butt of her gun.

Zhao Yunlan lurched sideways, his vision distorting and his ears ringing. His skull erupted in deeper pain, and he fought to stay awake despite the soothing temptation of darkness. He grasped for his last thread consciousness—the terrible knowledge that he couldn’t let her take Shen Wei. Even if she was an android, there was no telling what she would do with him.

Flailing his arms, Zhao Yunlan latched onto Shen Wei’s leg.

“You really want to die that badly?” she demanded. 

“Please.” He choked around a swell of nausea. “We’re members of the SID. We’re trying to expose government corruption. They’re enslaving Dixingren and torturing androids. We need to...to stop them.”

The woman went still. “What did you say?”

Zhao Yunlan struggled upright, his muscles weak and trembling. “Which part?”

“You said the SID?”

Zhao Yunlan forced a grin. “Special Investigation Division Chief Zhao Yunlan at your service.” He made as if to mock bow, but even the tiny motion sent him reeling. He coughed, and his throat burned with acid. Was her flashlight dimming, or was that his eyes giving up?

For a long moment no one spoke. Then she called up to the opening, “Dandan?”

That name… Didn’t Zhao Yunlan know someone with that name…?

The world spun, and although Zhao Yunlan tightened his grip on Shen Wei, nothing could keep him anchored to reality. Just as someone else jumped into the tunnel, Zhao Yunlan’s body surrendered to the swirling black.

* * *

“Shen Wei,” Zhao Yunlan breathed as he shivered. Soft, cool fabric drifted across his forehead as his thoughts scattered, too quick to catch. His eyelids were stone, and the weight of his body a distant memory. All he knew was that something was wrong. Something bad had happened to Shen Wei. 

Zhao Yunlan struggled to move, to regain awareness, but it was like being trapped underwater, thrashing toward a surface that remained just out of reach.

A deep, gentle voice shushed him. “Zhao Yunlan, rest. You’re safe.”

Zhao Yunlan whimpered in pain as frustrated tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. “But Shen Wei—he’s out of power. He has to...I love him. I need to help him. _Please_. I can’t lose him.” He fought to breathe as his arm twitched, his hand curling. “I can’t lose him, too.”

Warm fingers intertwined with his, stilling his desperate motions. “You won’t. I promise, Zhao Yunlan. He will always come back to you. Always.” Lips pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sleep, now. You need your rest.”

And Zhao Yunlan wanted to protest, wanted help Shen Wei, but the voice told him Shen Wei was okay, and it was so much easier to sink into soothing nothingness.

* * *

Zhao Yunlan woke to a splitting headache and familiar raised voices.

“—not get rid of it? Don’t you see that’s what they want?” a woman demanded.

“You advocate for android rights, yet you refuse to allow me the choice of keeping my LED?”

Zhao Yunlan perked up at the second speaker’s voice. He sat up slowly, blinking in the cool, night air.

He lay on a pallet in the forest. Several campfires lit up a wide clearing with at least fifty people congregating around the dancing flames, all relatively young and about half with LEDs on their temples. 

Androids.

Abruptly, Zhao Yunlan recalled the woman in the tunnel. Were these _all_ androids?

But that didn’t matter when he picked out a seemingly recharged and healthy Shen Wei in the center of the crowd, squaring off against the woman—the android—who’d found them. Their heated conversation was the only sound as the rest of the group didn’t make so much as a peep, their gazes intent on the drama playing out before them.

The woman gestured in agitation, pacing. “You’re the Black-Cloaked Envoy. Are you really so stupid to believe android rights will last? We’re here because our own government is trying to turn us back into mindless slaves. Apparently they’re doing that with Dixingren, too. Do you think humans will ever see us as equals if they can’t even admit _Dixingren_ are their kind?”

She grabbed a stick from a pile near one of the fires and broke it over her knee before chucking it into the flames. There was a hiss and a crack before sparks shot into the air. “I say we screw all organics—Dixingren and human alike. We don’t need them.”

In the silence following her statement, it seemed everyone was waiting for Shen Wei’s response with baited breath.

Shen Wei kept calm, poised. “North, I understand your anger, but now is not the time for violence.”

The woman—North—scoffed. “You don’t understand anything. Not all of us can just shrug off our pasts. The organics need to pay for how they’ve treated us.” She glared, and Zhao Yunlan could see the light of a campfire glinting in her eyes. “You’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to help you save any of them.”

North turned to the surrounding androids. “Who’s with me?” No one moved. She glanced at their onlookers, and when she noticed Zhao Yunlan, she sneered. “Oh look. Your human pet’s awake.”

Shen Wei whirled around. “Zhao Yunlan?”

Zhao Yunlan offered what probably looked more like a grimace than a smile as all eyes fell on him. “Shen Wei. You’re...how...?” He broke off coughing, his throat dry.

“Would someone please bring me a water bottle?” Shen Wei asked as he approached Zhao Yunlan.

“Pathetic.” North shook her head before stalking off into the dark woods. Several androids got up to follow her. Small conversations broke out as the tension eased.

Shen Wei knelt before Zhao Yunlan at the same time as three others appeared with a water bottle.

“An Bai?” Zhao Yunlan said in surprise as he accepted the water from the Regent’s former lackey. Flanking An Bai were the other two escapees from the mansion—Dandan and An Song.

Right, Dandan— _that’s_ whose voice Zhao Yunlan had first recognized from the party that located him and Shen Wei in the tunnel.

Zhao Yunlan drank about half of the bottle before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What happened?” he asked Shen Wei.

“You’ve been in and out of consciousness for almost a whole day.”

“What?”

“You had a severe concussion. You had to be closely monitored.” Shen Wei nodded to An Bai. “These three looked after you when I couldn’t.”

“Oh.” Zhao Yunlan smiled at each android in turn, genuinely touched. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now we’re even,” An Bai said. With that, he left with his companions, and they huddled around a fire across the camp.

“Okay then.” Zhao Yunlan frowned. “What is this place?” He jerked back when Shen Wei’s hand appeared in front of his face, most likely to feel his temperature. Zhao Yunlan winced as the move jarred his aching head.

“Here. Take these painkillers.” Shen Wei removed a small jar from his pocket and shook out two white pills into Zhao Yunlan’s palm. Zhao Yunlan recognized them from his pack’s first aid kit.

“How did we get here—and where is here exactly? How did you get recharged?”

“Take the pills first, then I’ll explain what I know.”

Zhao Yunlan obeyed. As he swallowed, he surveyed more of the area. Off to the side and at the edge of the firelight were a number of large crates, some bursting open to reveal stashes of metal parts while others were sealed shut. Near them was a stack of what looked like solar panels, and beside them seemed to be a pile of…

Zhao Yunlan gagged, then sputtered. “Everyone here’s an android, aren’t they?” That had to be true, because what he saw was a pile of corpses—except they weren’t corpses, but defunct androids and spare parts. He shuddered, trying to erase the image of disembodied limbs from his mind.

“Yes, everyone here is an android.” Shen Wei sat beside him on the pallet, knees to his chest.

“Everyone except me,” Zhao Yunlan said.

“Yes.”

Zhao Yunlan rested his head on Shen Wei’s shoulder. How weird to be the sole human amongst machines. No, that wasn’t right—a human amongst other people. Other confused and nervous people, if the looks thrown his way were any comment.

“Shen Wei, what’s going on?”

Shen Wei let his head fall against Zhao Yunlan’s. “I wasn’t awake for the first part, but I gathered that they rescued us from the tunnel, and one of them replaced my charging port.” He lifted the flap of his left wrist to confirm. “Then they recharged me with an auxiliary power unit.”

Zhao Yunlan’s gaze drifted to the fire, mesmerized by the shifting shades of yellow and orange and red.

“They call this place Jericho,” Shen Wei continued.

Zhao Yunlan huffed. “What a name for the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s not nowhere. To them it’s salvation. There’s a message telling androids to meet here for a glorious mission.” He let out a sigh. “Some interpreted that to mean revolution.”

“Like North,” Zhao Yunlan said.

Shen Wei nodded. “But that’s not what the message meant.”

“No?”

Shen Wei was quiet for a moment. “I should know, since I’m the one who sent it.”

“What?” Zhao Yunlan sat up to peer at Shen Wei’s face. “When?”

“Back when you first discovered him. Me. The Black-Cloaked Envoy.”

Zhao Yunlan wracked his memory, which thankfully was a little easier to do since the pain pills were kicking in, turning the drums in his head to throbbing echoes. He recalled his office, and walking in on Shen Wei typing furiously at the computer, his LED black.

“Let me guess. You wanted androids to gather so you could stage a proper rescue mission and save the Dixingren.”

“Instead, they’ve come here ready to start a war against the world.” Shen Wei sounded sad, defeated.

Zhao Yunlan didn’t like the hopelessness in his tone. “Not all of them agree with her, though.”

“No, but—”

A shout shattered the quiet and had Shen Wei shooting to his feet, his eyes scanning frantically as the camp broke into a loud commotion.

“Stay here,” he said, and raced off in the direction of the noise before Zhao Yunlan could call after him.

Then there were quick footsteps behind Zhao Yunlan, and he was too slow to dodge the strong arms that grabbed him and held him in place. Cold steel pressed to the back of his neck.

“You know the one thing I do like about organics?” North whispered. Her grip was like steel, and already weakened, Zhao Yunlan had no chance of slipping away.

“A single bullet can kill them, and unlike us, there’s no coming back from that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw hey, North! There just wasn't a good Guardian character to replace her, so here she is straight from Detroit: Become Human. Also, Jericho, which has been re-purposed for this story.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy. I'm sending you positive thoughts, lovely readers!


	21. Chapter 21

“I’m really tempted to make that whole ‘is that a gun or are you just happy to see me’ joke,” Zhao Yunlan said with a smirk. His humor dropped when North yanked hard on his arms, causing his shoulders to spasm at the increased strain.

“I’ve heard that joke one too many times,” she said.

Zhao Yunlan grunted as she shoved him forward with her knee. “Can I ask what exactly your plan is, here? I mean, you do realize my team is coming. They’re going to stop you.”

“Oh are they? I wonder how, when we’ve been jamming any signals from this area since before you arrived.”

Zhao Yunlan swore to himself. Their GPS trackers were useless. The SID would have no idea where he or Shen Wei had gone and wouldn’t be able to find them.

“I wouldn’t underestimate my team just yet,” he bluffed. “Besides, do you really think using me as a hostage is going to convince Shen Wei to do what you want?”

“He is attached to you. I know leverage when I see it, even if his feelings are superficial.”

“Really? Because last I heard androids were considered people, and people are allowed to make their own choices. He cares about me because he _wants to_. I’d hardly call that superficial.” Zhao Yunlan swallowed a pain-filled cry as she tugged sharply at his arms again. His shoulder muscles screamed.

“His attachment to you isn’t real. Once the link is severed, he’ll see reason.”

“Reason in violence?” Zhao Yunlan huffed even as her grip tightened. “I don’t think you know Shen Wei very well.”

“I don’t need Shen Wei—I need the Black-Cloaked Envoy.” She spat. “ _You_ are nothing but a bag of flesh and blood, weak and short-lived. Your kind won’t survive much longer.”

“My kind _made_ your kind!”

“To be slaves,” North hissed. The muzzle of her gun dug into the back of Zhao Yunlan’s neck. He gritted his teeth against the growing pressure.

Around them the androids were watching, silent and unmoving. Zhao Yunlan could feel their judgmental eyes raking across his skin.

“You have to know you won’t win,” he said loudly. “Violence won’t get you anywhere. You’ll be fighting Dixingren _and_ humans. Do you really think you stand a chance?” None of the androids reacted, and Zhao Yunlan internally cursed. He’d hoped his outburst would buy him some allies. Even An Bai and his crew didn’t intervene.

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to you,” he continued, reflecting on what was probably the horrors of North’s past as a sex bot. “Your life couldn’t have been easy—”

Hands released him just as a boot stomped the small of his back. He face-planted on the ground, wheezing for breath, as North bore down on her foot. Zhao Yunlan’s spine popped uncomfortably, and when he tilted his head, he could see the gun still trained on him.

“I’ve had enough of your meaningless words,” she said. Her face blazed in the flickering light. 

Zhao Yunlan winced, unable to move. Then a deep voice boomed over the area.

“Release him now. I won’t ask you again.” 

Shen Wei emerged from the shadows and stalked into the center of the encampment. He was the angriest Zhao Yunlan had ever seen him, his eyes murderous and his jaw clenched. It might’ve still been Zhao Yunlan’s head wound, but Shen Wei also seemed shrouded in darkness, like he wore the night as a cape. His LED flickered between black and blue.

“More androids will come here thanks to you,” North said, chin held high. “We’ll raise an army and prepare to fight to the death if that’s what it takes. You could lead us, fearless Black-Cloaked Envoy.” A thread of mockery infused her voice. “Now it’s time for you to choose. Them,” she mashed her boot into Zhao Yunlan’s back, making him yelp and squirm helplessly, “or us?” 

Shen Wei’s fists clenched.

North let out a tinny laugh before sneering at Zhao Yunlan. “See? I’m allowing him to make a choice.”

Zhao Yunlan would’ve made a snappy retort if he had any air left in his lungs, though he did manage to growl. With his face crushed to the ground, it felt like dirt coated his tongue, clogged his throat. He choked, his back aching. A frantic part of his mind panicked at what would happen if North shifted her whole weight onto him. Would his spine snap? His legs were already tingling. She hadn’t been wrong about humans being weak bags of flesh and blood—they _were_ incredibly easy to kill. One calculated step and she could paralyze him or worse.

Shen Wei seemed to understand the predicament as well. Fury radiated from him even as his body visibly twitched, reminding Zhao Yunlan of his behavior before losing power. His face contorted, and he swayed forward then back, his steps unsteady. Shen Wei clutched at his head, muttering furiously to himself in different voices. His LED pulsed black and blue and black again.

Shit. At this rate his conflicting programs might destroy him.

Zhao Yunlan’s heart seized as he reached for Shen Wei, stretching, but he could only get so far with North pinning him down. Still he fought, gritting his teeth as he clawed at the dirt.

“K-Kun—” Zhao Yunlan started to gasp but hesitated to finish. If he activated the fail-safe, it would look like he killed Shen Wei. North would shoot him immediately. 

But to save Shen Wei from himself…wouldn’t it be worth it?

A gunshot rang through the air before he could decide, and Zhao Yunlan flinched as the echoing bang exploded in his ears. Clods of earth sprayed his cheek. 

North had fired a warning shot next to head.

She growled. “I told you to choose. Now choose!” Her weight on Zhao Yunlan’s back lessened as she shifted, angry, gesturing with the gun.

Shen Wei grabbed his head and folded in half, gasping. “N-no. Stop. I won’t. He’s…”

He fell silent, as did the rest of the camp. The only sounds were the night and the fires crackling for a long, agonizing moment.

Then, with a roar, Shen Wei straightened, his face fierce in the firelight. His LED was blue, but darker than normal. “I will always choose Zhao Yunlan.” He met Zhao Yunlan’s gaze. “I love him.”

Tears sprang to Zhao Yunlan’s eyes as warmth swept through him.

“Then you’ll die with him,” North said. “We don’t need a traitor like you.”

In the next few seconds, several things happened at once. North abandoned Zhao Yunlan in favor of pointing the gun at Shen Wei. Zhao Yunlan took advantage of his sudden freedom to grasp her ankle and yank with all the strength left in his body. Her finger must’ve been on the trigger, for as soon as she lost her balance, the gun went off. Zhao Yunlan didn’t know if anyone was hit, but he rolled away from her and forced himself to his feet, throwing out his arms as he stood in front of Shen Wei.

North recovered, but as soon as she leveled the gun at them, her expression morphed from fury to disbelief.

Zhao Yunlan’s knees threatened to buckle, and his whole body throbbed with pain, but he wouldn’t let her damage him. The bullet might not kill Shen Wei, but it’d be enough to take him down so she could destroy what was left of him.

He refused to let Shen Wei be erased again.

North said nothing as she stared at them. The gun quivered in her grasp, and her mouth tried to form words, but she seemed utterly speechless.

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei said from behind him, voice thick with emotion.

“I love you, too,” Zhao Yunlan said over his shoulder.

“I know.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Zhao Yunlan couldn’t help the hysterical edge to his tone. He fought to remain upright as his consciousness faded in and out, his body too hurt to handle all the stress it’d suffered.

North finally lowered her gun. “I don’t…” She appeared lost. “Why?” She frowned at Zhao Yunlan. “Why would you stand in front of him? A single bullet could kill you, but it wouldn’t kill him. He could be revived. You would just...die for him? Give up your life for an android?”

Zhao Yunlan’s arms fell to his sides. “He may be an android, but he’s also a person—a person I happen to love. So yes, I would gladly die if it meant saving him.”

Stunned, North crumpled to the ground, her expression dazed as she curled into a ball. Despite her actions, Zhao Yunlan’s heart panged in pity. She hadn’t deserved what happened to her, and it wasn’t difficult to understand why violence seemed her only option.

“It seems that peace prevails after all.”

Zhao Yunlan huffed at An Bai, who at last approached him and Shen Wei with his friends in tow.

“Gee, thanks for the help,” Zhao Yunlan said.

An Bai regarded him calmly, his face blank. “This is a confusing time for us. For _all_ of us.” He indicated the entire camp of androids. “We came here with hope expecting salvation. Instead, we’re forced to choose between two equally viable yet dangerous paths.” His gaze grew distant. “Many of us don’t know how to feel. Some of us have experienced great things, happy things, but others…” He blinked and met Zhao Yunlan’s gaze. “Others have experienced the worst of what organics have to offer. How are we to know what is right?”

Zhao Yunlan let out a harsh laugh as he wagged a finger at An Bai. “Call me crazy, but maybe use your own conscience to decide for yourselves instead of letting two androids hash it out in front of you? You’re not mindless machines!” Rage swelled inside him at the notion of their passive android onlookers pledging allegiance to whichever side was victorious. It was offensive and plain wrong. They were better than that—Shen Wei stood as proof that androids were more than what they’d been created to be. Thankfully, with the threat of North mitigated, Shen Wei would be able to guide his people to a greater future.

“Zhao Yunlan.”

A gentle hand clasped his shoulder, and Zhao Yunlan realized his whole body was shaking, long past the verge of collapse. Only adrenaline and stubborn determination kept him on his feet, but with the situation eased, bone-weariness and pain leaked back in. He stumbled backward into Shen Wei, into the embrace of the man he loved and who loved him in return.

Zhao Yunlan smiled, his heart full. “Guess we’ve got a rescue mission to plan, huh?” He patted Shen Wei’s cheek, feeling weightless at the adoring look Shen Wei gave him.

“Indeed we do. But you should rest for now.”

Zhao Yunlan’s eyelids were already sinking closed. “Mm. Don’t forget to call the SID. I’m sure they’re worried out of their minds.”

“I will.” Shen Wei scooped under his knees and hefted Zhao Yunlan into a bridal carry. 

Zhao Yunlan didn’t bother to open eyes as his body lifted slightly when Shen Wei moved. He rubbed his face against Shen Wei’s solid chest. “Hey, don’t do anything stupid while I’m asleep, okay?”

“I’ll leave that to you.”

Zhao Yunlan pouted. “You’re so mean to me.”

Shen Wei set him down on the pallet then pressed a kiss to Zhao Yunlan’s forehead.

Zhao Yunlan sighed and let himself go boneless. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And with a smile on his lips, Zhao Yunlan surrendered to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending warm thoughts and well-wishes to my readers! I'm so thankful for all of you <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that THIS CHAPTER IS RATED E FOR EXPLICIT!
> 
> It's chapter 22 - I think it's high time for some porn! If that's not your thing, feel free to stop reading after the chapter break.

“Ow, ow,  _ ow _ !” Zhao Yunlan said as Zhu Hong punched him repeatedly in the same spot on his arm.

“That’s for going offline. That’s for getting yourself kidnapped, and  _ that’s _ for being stupid.” She glared at him, her snake eyes flashing in the sunlight.

“When was I stupid?” Zhao Yunlan demanded.

“I think the real question is, when were you  _ not _ stupid?” Da Qing said with a grin. Zhao Yunlan swiped at him, but couldn’t deny the relief surging in his chest. Da Qing darted out of the way, laughing.

The SID was here at long last. After North dismantled the jamming signal, Zhao Yunlan contacted the team, and they rushed to Jericho as fast as they could, which ended up being close to two days. Unlike Zhao Yunlan, the others were thankfully unhurt—exhausted, maybe, but still with enough energy to annoy him.

He’d never been so grateful to see them in all of his life.

Zhao Yunlan’s gaze swept over the android encampment. Little Guo was already making the rounds getting to know everyone and writing down their names in his journal, Chu Shuzhi trailing him like a shadow. Lin Jing appeared to be in an animated conversation with several androids who were gesturing at their solar panels, obviously discussing something tech-y. 

Zhao Yunlan would bet that Lin Jing was itching to tinker with the crude devices the androids assembled to collect power, and he hoped Lin Jing’s skills could be put to good use. Zhao Yunlan had been horrified to learn that, due to limited resources, the androids had to decide who among them got to be conscious. The ones who didn’t make the cut would transfer their remaining power to the chosen few, and Zhao Yunlan had witnessed far too many lifeless androids crumpling to the ground only to be laid among the pile of other inanimate bodies and parts. He shuddered just thinking about it, especially since his mind kept superimposing Shen Wei’s face on the shutdown androids.

Speaking of Shen Wei, he was currently speaking with Zhu Hong and Da Qing, who’d wandered away from Zhao Yunlan. He imagined they were going over what they’d discovered during their own missions on the mountainside. As he approached, he caught wind of Dixingren dark energy hotspots they’d located originating from underground.

“Once we put the readings together, we could see an obvious center,” Zhu Hong was saying.

“Do you think the Dixingren are there?” Zhao Yunlan asked Shen Wei as he joined their conversation.

Shen Wei nodded at him, his expression grim. “Yes. I think they are.” 

“So how do we get down there?”

“Caves,” Da Qing said. “There’s a system that goes  _ way  _ down—so far Lin Jing couldn’t detect when it stopped.”

“Ah, so we’ve got some spelunking in our future, huh?” Inwardly Zhao Yunlan groaned. He really wasn’t cut out for such strenuous activity. Hiking was bad enough.

“I can call my uncle again to provide more equipment and gear for everyone,” Zhu Hong said.

“Is that safe?” Da Qing asked. “The government’s probably still watching the roads. They might notice the pattern of another group dropping something off at the base of the mountain.”

“We’ll go collect the supplies,” North interrupted, striding to a halt with several of her followers at her heels. “We’re fast and we can move undetected.”

Zhao Yunlan gazed at her. She’d warmed up over the past few days, and while he’d spent most of the time sleeping, his few interactions with her had been...shockingly normal. He couldn’t quite forget the feeling of her gun against the back of his neck, but she was firmly on their side now.

Which was why, before Shen Wei could protest—since his expression grew troubled— Zhao Yunlan cut in with, “Let them do this. They got here secretly, didn’t they? No one’s found them so far.” He patted Shen Wei’s shoulder. “She’s sneaky, remember?”

North leveled him with a flat glare.

Zhao Yunlan winked at her. “Just trying to help you argue your case.”

She seemed to bite back a retort, her lips tight. “What do you say?” she asked Shen Wei.

“Very well.” Shen Wei sighed. “But be careful, and make sure to bring back food.”

Indeed, even after pooling their packs together and doing careful rationing, the SID was down to their last dregs of pre-packaged food.

North appeared to only just stop herself from rolling her eyes. Zhao Yunlan could practically hear her cursing organics under her breath, but she nodded, and with a jerk of her head, she and her team disappeared into the forest.

“I’ll go call my uncle,” Zhu Hong said. She aimed for Lin Jing who could boost her untraceable cell signal.

“Talking about food makes me hungry,” Da Qing said. He stretched, then smacked his lips. “I wonder if I can catch more chipmunks, or maybe even a fat mouse or two? Mmm.” In the blink of an eye he melted into his cat form and leapt away.

Suddenly alone with Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan smiled and threw himself at the android, who hugged him with strong arms.

“How are you?” Shen Wei asked, his breath tickling Zhao Yunlan’s ear.

Zhao Yunlan hummed into the crook of Shen Wei’s neck. “Tired, but I think that’s just because the last thing I ate was a handful of granola and the berries Josh found.” 

Josh was one of the kinder androids in the group. He’d actually approached Zhao Yunlan instead of the other way around, concerns and apologies on his tongue. Apparently he’d escaped to Jericho after drunk college students attacked him and he couldn’t defend himself. Despite the terrible treatment, he offered help in patching Zhao Yunlan up and making sure he was comfortable.

It was nice to know there were other androids as good as Shen Wei in the world. 

“Are you sure you don’t want someone to go hunting?” Shen Wei asked. “Like Da Qing?”

Zhao Yunlan wrinkled his nose. “I’m not quite that desperate yet.” He wasn’t too keen on skinning an animal and roasting it over a fire like a medieval peasant. Not to mention how many times he’d stumbled upon Da Qing in cat form crunching into the carcasses of various rodents and birds. He’d never forget the sounds of tiny bones breaking or the sight of feathers disappearing into Da Qing’s mouth only for him to hack them up later.

Cats were gross. Or maybe it was just Da Qing.

Zhao Yunlan slumped against Shen Wei, wrapped up in warm feelings that bubbled in his chest. There was safety and comfort, yes, but also love.

_ Love _ .

Never in a million years had Zhao Yunlan expected to find love. He’d always been content with flings, with casual relationships and fun times rather than anything serious. But here with Shen Wei, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else  _ with _ anyone else. He wanted Shen Wei at his side always, and he wanted to be by Shen Wei’s side for as long as the android could put up with him. This desire was so strong, so pulled from the core of his being, that his heart pulsed with a yearning ache.

He would never let Shen Wei go. Not if he had any say.

“I’m thinking the hot springs would be nice again,” Zhao Yunlan said after a time.

Turned out that Jericho was located near thermal springs that collected in natural pools. The androids had found them while scouting the area, and Josh, wonderful Josh, had told Zhao Yunlan about them on the first day. The heat caused drowsiness but relaxed Zhao Yunlan’s pained muscles and made his head throb less. He’d spent an embarrassingly long amount of time in the hot springs since he’d learned of their existence, so long he was used to his skin being pruny.

“Again?” Shen Wei asked, fond. “Perhaps...I’ll join you this time.”

Zhao Yunlan’s breath hitched, his mind inundated with images.

Shen Wei in the hot springs. Shen Wei in the hot springs...with  _ him _ .

And maybe gloriously naked.

“I...do you like hot springs? Can androids even go in them?” Zhao Yunlan winced as he recalled the time he and Shen Wei showered together. “Sorry, don’t answer that. I’m an idiot.” But who could blame him for not being able to think when Shen Wei laid such a tempting offer on the table? 

Shen Wei chuckled. One of his hands slowly stroked Zhao Yunlan’s back. “Nevertheless, I wouldn’t be averse if you wanted company.”

Zhao Yunlan shivered, and his next breath was harsh, his voice hoarse. “You know...I don’t usually wear clothes in the hot springs.” 

Shen Wei froze as his grip tightened on Zhao Yunlan.

Zhao Yunlan’s blood rushed south as he was squeezed to the android’s hard body. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “I think I’d very much like some company this time around.”

He pulled back and saw Shen Wei’s eyes darken. Heat pooled in Zhao Yunlan’s gut. Shen Wei smiled, practically feral, and a jolt of lust shot down Zhao Yunlan’s spine. He barely kept himself upright as his knees grew weak.

“Guo Changcheng,” Shen Wei called suddenly. Zhao Yunlan attempted to compose himself as Little Guo jogged over from where he was speaking with a female android. Chu Shuzhi followed at a slower pace.

“Yes, Professor Shen?”

Shen Wei’s lips quirked at the nickname. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Yes, of course. What is it?”

“Zhao Yunlan and I are going to have a private...discussion at the hot springs. Can you ensure we will not be interrupted?”

Chu Shuzhi spluttered, his face flushing a deep red. He broke into a coughing fit.

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t hold back his own gasp at the android’s brazenness, though he gasped for another reason—Shen Wei was incredibly sexy bossing people around and shamelessly flaunting their relationship.

Bless Little Guo, for he nodded like a man on a mission, oblivious to the subtext of the situation. “I can do that. I’ll let the others know not to disturb you. You can trust me.”

“Thank you, and I do trust you.”

Shen Wei squeezed Zhao Yunlan’s arm. “Shall we go, then?”

“We shall,” Zhao Yunlan said, breathless with excitement.

* * *

Zhao Yunlan didn’t remember much of their hurried journey to the hot springs. All he could feel, as they marched together, was the tension ratcheting higher and higher as they exchanged smoldering glances.

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t wait to have all that skin on display, just for him. They may have showered together, but he’d been too exhausted to fully demonstrate his appreciation for Shen Wei’s gorgeous physique. The android deserved to know how attractive he was, how his strength and beauty and sheer goodness made Zhao Yunlan so aroused he could hardly see straight, let alone think. When he tripped over a root, too focused on Shen Wei to care about his surroundings, the android swept him up in yet another bridal carry.

“My hero,” Zhao Yunlan said, batting his eyelashes and squirming in Shen Wei’s grasp. He palmed one of Shen Wei’s pectorals. “You’re so  _ strong _ . You could do anything to me, couldn’t you? Shove me around, haul me up and take me—mmpf!” His eyes widened. Shen Wei had clapped a hand over Zhao Yunlan’s mouth, which meant he was effortlessly holding him up with only one arm.

_ Fuck _ , Zhao Yunlan thought as he twitched, more than half-hard. Shen Wei was going to ruin him, wasn’t he?

Shen Wei’s gaze was predatory. “I certainly could do anything to you.” He leaned close to whisper in a seductive tone, “Anything I want.”

Zhao Yunlan’s toes curled. He made an enthusiastic sound behind the hand still sealed over his mouth. When Shen Wei released him, Zhao Yunlan actually whined.

“Yes, Shen Wei. Yes,  _ please _ .”

Shen Wei smirked before a flash of worry crossed his face. 

The heat unspooling in Zhao Yunlan’s stomach retracted in sudden doubt.

“Shen Wei? Hey, put me down.” Zhao Yunlan scrambled out of Shen Wei’s hold. He cupped the android’s jaw and forced him to meet his gaze. “Look, we don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable with it.” He hesitated, thinking of North’s past. “I know you’ve had some difficult experiences, so we don’t—”

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei cut in with a gentle smile. “Thank you. I... _ do _ want this. But it’s been a long time. I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing.”

“You were doing just fine before.” Zhao Yunlan waggled his eyebrows. “I liked that tough act quite a lot, in fact.”

“You did?”

Zhao Yunlan pointedly glanced down at his slightly tented crotch then back up to Shen Wei. “Oh yes, I very much did. Believe me.”

Shen Wei’s uncertainty was replaced by a filthy grin Zhao Yunlan would’ve never expected to see on his face. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I’ll be happy to show you. We’re almost there.” Zhao Yunlan turned but glanced back when Shen Wei grabbed his arm.

“Zhao Yunlan, thank you,” he said, serious. “And the same applies to you. If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

“I will. Now let’s go before the sun starts to set.”

The hot springs were nestled at the base of a jagged rock formation, completely hidden by foliage and underbrush except for wisps of steam that curled into the air. Zhao Yunlan would’ve never noticed them himself—the thermal pools blended right into nature, with fallen tree trunks draping across them and leaves floating on the surface of translucent grayish-blue water. 

There were three pools in total, each a different size with the largest spanning no more than eight feet across and the smallest less than a foot. None of them were deep, as Zhao Yunlan had tested each and found that the deepest part of the biggest pool only rose up to his navel. Thanks to the crevices the water had collected in, there were also natural shelves of stone upon which to sit, which made Zhao Yunlan feel like he was reclining in a hot tub. The only difference was the sharpness of the rock. He’d sliced his foot on the bottom when he wasn’t careful, and at another point he scraped his arm after slipping on the edge.

When they arrived, Zhao Yunlan tamped down on his lust so he could concentrate on not hurting himself. It’d be a damn crying shame if he tripped and died before enjoying sex with Shen Wei. 

He paused beside the largest pool and glanced back at Shen Wei. Should they both start undressing?

But Shen Wei wasn’t moving. He seemed unsure, nervous, as his hands clenched at his sides.

That wouldn’t do at all.

Zhao Yunlan sauntered into the android’s personal space, locking eyes as he licked his lips.

“Tell me what you’re going to do to me,” Zhao Yunlan said in a husky voice.

Shen Wei inhaled sharply then breathed out, slow and calm. His eyes darkened as he gripped Zhao Yunlan’s chin and forced his head higher. “I’m going to make you mine.” His fingers moving to tug at Zhao Yunlan’s hair was the only warning before he slammed their mouths together.

Zhao Yunlan could barely gasp and hang on as the android devoured him like he was a starving man and Zhao Yunlan was his feast. Shen Wei’s mouth was hot and wet and unrelenting as he pried their lips apart and plunged his tongue into Zhao Yunlan. 

Zhao Yunlan moaned, lightheaded, already close to running out of air. At once it occurred to him that Shen Wei could kiss him forever—the android didn’t need oxygen to stay alive. He was in complete control of when Zhao Yunlan got to breathe. 

Zhao Yunlan swooned into the android, his cock hardening as he mindlessly rubbed against Shen Wei’s thigh. His whole body tingled as he narrowed in on the sensations of Shen Wei ravishing him, of his full cock digging into the zipper of his jeans, of his muscles straining to keep him upright, of his lungs burning and stars bursting in his vision.

And then Shen Wei pulled back, and Zhao Yunlan panted harshly, trembling. Shen Wei’s chin was red from where Zhao Yunlan’s beard had scraped it raw.

“Take off your clothes,” Shen Wei said, his expression severe and his voice like the crack of a whip.

Zhao Yunlan scrambled to obey, his mind buzzing. He yanked off his shirt, ripped off his socks and shoes, unzipped his pants, and then finally slowed down as he realized he had an opportunity to tease. With a cocky grin, he played with the waistband of his navy boxers. There was a dark, wet stain where the head of his cock leaked against the fabric.

“Oh, is this what you want?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

Shen Wei remained unmovable. “I told you to take off your clothes. Do you really want to test me?”

Zhao Yunlan shivered at his aggressive tone. “Why? Are you going to punish me?”

Before he could react, Shen Wei stalked forward to grip his cock through his boxers and squeeze none too gently.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Zhao Yunlan said, biting back a cry at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

“You do what I tell you, or you don’t get my cock.” Shen Wei squeezed again, and Zhao Yunlan jerked, tears springing to his eyes. “Understand?”

Zhao Yunlan nodded, because oh, how he wanted Shen Wei’s cock. He could see the thick outline of it through the android’s pants, and he wondered how it would feel, silky and heavy on his tongue. His mouth watered.

“Please, I want to see you.”

“Do you think you deserve to see me?”

“I... _ yes _ . I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Zhao Yunlan was going to vibrate out of his skin if they didn’t both get naked in the next minute.

“Good. Then take off the rest of your clothes.”

Without further prompting, Zhao Yunlan slid his boxers down and exposed himself to the forest. His blood was fire coursing through his veins as he stood there, awaiting instruction.

“Get in the pool.” Shen Wei glared when Zhao Yunlan hesitated, a complaint on his tongue. Why wasn’t Shen Wei getting naked yet?

But then he gave in and stepped carefully into the largest hot spring. Soothing heat enveloped him as he sank onto the stone shelf, the water slightly above his belly button.

“Don’t move,” Shen Wei said.

So Zhao Yunlan held still as the android  _ slowly  _ collected the clothes he’d flung aside and  _ slowly  _ folded them and  _ slowly _ set them in a neat pile.

Impatience raged in Zhao Yunlan’s chest. Defiantly, he allowed his feet to move, sure Shen Wei couldn’t detect the motion under the water.

“Are you disobeying me?” Shen Wei demanded, and Zhao Yunlan froze.

Shit.

Shen Wei clucked his tongue. “How unfortunate. Now you don’t get to come until I tell you to—and I do think it’ll be a little while.”

“You bastard.”

Shen Wei’s smile was pure evil as he at last began removing his own outfit. Button by button, he revealed flashes of smooth skin before taking infinite care to fold each garment. Shoes then socks, jacket then shirt, undershirt then pants.

Zhao Yunlan wondered if one could die from impatience. He fought to keep himself motionless, to curb the instinct to leap at Shen Wei and paw every inch of him.

But Shen Wei drew out the exquisite torture, ignoring Zhao Yunlan entirely as he reached into his underwear and stroked himself.

“You motherfucker,” Zhao Yunlan muttered under his breath. His cock was so hard it ached, and it took all of his willpower not to relieve the building pressure—especially when Shen Wei closed his eyes and gave in to his own pleasure.

Zhao Yunlan could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, his skull throbbing with the heat of the hot spring and his arousal. Was it possible for his head to explode, because surely he was reaching a critical point. How long could he endure? His fingernails dug into his thighs as he forced himself to breathe.

Shen Wei seemed to sense his sorry state, for he halted his motions. “You’ve been so good, Zhao Yunlan. So good to me. I am very lucky to have met someone like you.”

Zhao Yunlan swallowed at the sincerity of Shen Wei’s words. “I don’t know where I’d be without you.” His voice shook as the undeniable truth of his statement poured from his mouth.

Shen Wei stared at him, then dropped to the ground to crawl over and cradle Zhao Yunlan’s face, stroking his jawline. Zhao Yunlan leaned into his touch, laughing softly when the steam fogged up Shen Wei’s glasses.

Shen Wei set them aside, smiling himself. Even though Zhao Yunlan was already sweating, the depth of love in Shen Wei’s gaze made him liable to combust from the inside out.

“Oh my love,” Shen Wei said. “You know I feel the same.”

“Then let me suck your cock already.”

Shen Wei gasped in outrage and lightly slapped his cheek. “Zhao Yunlan!”

“Come on, I can’t wait any longer,” he whined. What was dignity? Zhao Yunlan was beyond the point of begging.

Shen Wei’s face grew thoughtful. “You  _ have  _ been behaving so far, for the most part. Very well. I think you’re due for a reward.” With that, he shimmied out of his underwear, and Zhao Yunlan finally got to see all of him.

Shen Wei’s cock was a thing of beauty. Zhao Yunlan had fantasized what it looked like, curious about how it would appear as an android appendage rather than flesh and blood. But honestly, it was as real and solid as the rest of Shen Wei—thicker than average, and slightly longer too, curving up to his stomach and flushed at the head.

Zhao Yunlan’s heart pounded as he imagined the taste of it, the feel of synthetic skin on his tongue…

Shen Wei shifted so his legs dangled into the pool. He widened his thighs, baring himself to Zhao Yunlan’s hungry gaze. He gestured to his cock. “Well?”

Zhao Yunlan didn’t need to be told twice.

The water whirled around him as he ducked between Shen Wei’s legs and swallowed the head of his cock. He tasted like skin, like salt, and Zhao Yunlan swirled his tongue around what he could fit in his mouth, the size and weight a pleasant ache in his jaw.

Shen Wei made a punched out sound as Zhao Yunlan fondled the rest of the shaft with his hands while he sloppily laved at the slit. He bobbed and sucked, and suddenly Shen Wei’s thighs clamped around him, seemingly an unconscious reaction. Zhao Yunlan had to pull off his cock and groan low and deep, about ready to burst.

“Good boy,” Shen Wei said breathlessly, apparently realizing Zhao Yunlan had staved off his own orgasm. Shen Wei already looked fucked out, his chest heaving and his eyes blinking rapidly. Pride blended with arousal as Zhao Yunlan reflected on his unique power to make such a strong, intimidating android come unraveled.

He returned to Shen Wei’s cock, loving its soft texture in his fingers, the way the skin wrinkled and turned red as he pumped hard and fast. With his other hand, he groped Shen Wei’s chest, rubbing his muscles and pinching his nipples.

“Zhao Yunlan,” Shen Wei choked.

“Going to come for me, love?” What would an android’s come taste like? Zhao Yunlan was excited to find out.

Shen Wei shuddered once, then twice before thick white ropes of come spurted from him. Zhao Yunlan caught what he could on his face while the rest fell into the water. He licked drops that’d landed near his mouth. The taste was heady, but with the same undercurrent of salt and something synthetic.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Zhao Yunlan said as Shen Wei brushed fingers through his hair.

“Zhao Yunlan…”

“Was that good?”

Shen Wei smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Zhao Yunlan winced, shuffling his weight as he palmed his erection. “Now help a poor guy out, would you?”

Shen Wei’s gaze once again darkened, and Zhao Yunlan yelped when Shen Wei pushed him backward and slid into the pool. With firm grasp on Zhao Yunlan’s shoulders, he sat down on the shelf of rock and manhandled Zhao Yunlan onto his lap.

Zhao Yunlan gasped. “Are you already hard again?”

“One advantage of sex bot programming,” Shen Wei said.

Zhao Yunlan let his head fall back as he thrust against Shen Wei’s cock with his own. The slip and slide through the water lit up his nerve endings as skin rubbed skin. His back bowed, and he bit his lip as Shen Wei’s hands dragged down his sides and dug in. 

“Let me,” he said.

Zhao Yunlan went boneless, closing his eyes as Shen Wei lifted him up and down, grinding Zhao Yunlan’s body against him. The effortless display of strength was all it took for Zhao Yunlan to lose track of everything but the huffs of his own breaths, the fingerprint bruises Shen Wei was pressing into his skin, the heat uncoiling and spreading to every cell in every part of him. He was inflamed, a quivering mess reduced to whimpers of need and incoherent, babbling pleas. The coil spun tighter and tighter and tighter, until all at once his vision whited out, and he moaned his release against Shen Wei.

Zhao Yunlan couldn’t feel his body for a while after that, and simply floated in the endorphins—and the warm water—as Shen Wei held him close, gently kissing his collar bone and neck and jaw.

When Zhao Yunlan returned to himself, he grinned at Shen Wei. “I can’t wait to do that again.” Now that he knew how that cock felt, he wanted it inside him more than ever. Once they completed their mission, he’d lock him and Shen Wei in their apartment and refuse to leave for at least a week.

“You’re insatiable,” Shen Wei said.

“And you’ve got programming to match, so that works out nicely doesn’t it?”

Shen Wei chuckled, and Zhao Yunlan leaned in to kiss him.

If only they could stay there forever… But duty called, and eventually they got dressed and meandered their way back to the encampment, ready to plan a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 5 years since I wrote smut - hopefully I did okay! I let these two characters guide me on their sexual exploits, and phew they are kinkier than I expected, lol!


	23. Chapter 23

Spelunking was a fun word, but the actual action was less than fun. Well, technically they weren’t so much spelunking as they were rappelling down a large, hollow column drilled straight into the earth, but who was keeping track?

Several androids had found the opening after discovering a heavy metal grate pressed into the dirt about a mile from their encampment. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be an air shaft providing oxygen to whatever lay below. Certainly a good indicator they’d stumbled upon something strange—perhaps a secret cavern where Dixingren were being kept as slaves. Lin Jing confirmed their suspicions with a device that, upon landing at the bottom of the shaft, scanned the underground chambers beyond. The results were a number of heat signatures within human temperature range, but spiking a little higher. Dixingren.

Once North returned with supplies and food, the rescue mission was officially a go. Zhao Yunlan wished they had more of an idea of what they would encounter, but to survive the drop, Lin Jing’s device was small, with limited memory. It could only conduct rudimentary scans and transmit the data to Lin Jing’s console.

Together, the SID and about half of the androids—including all of North’s supporters, and An Bai and his two friends—built a rigging and pulley system at the top of the shaft while those braving the depths strapped on harnesses and safety gear along with survival equipment, weapons, and headlamps. 

Zhao Yunlan had tried and failed to convince his team to remain topside, knowing they were about to wander into a potentially very dangerous situation, but the SID were stubborn.

“We’re going with you,” Zhu Hong had said with a defiant smirk.

“Yep,” Chu Shuzhi agreed.

“You can’t change our minds,” was Da Qing’s input, arms crossed over his chest while he scowled.

“You might need a tech expert, and I don’t see anyone else who fits the description,” Lin Jing said, haughty as always.

“I want to help,” Little Guo tacked on.

Zhao Yunlan’s chest warmed with gratitude and pride. He was a lucky man to have such a dedicated team. Outwardly, he sighed before wagging his finger at each of them. “Fine, but if any of you get hurt I’ll dock your pay.”

Zhu Hong snorted at that. “ _ You’re  _ the one who’s gotten hurt the most. I think you should consider docking your own pay.”

She wasn’t wrong, but Zhao Yunlan would never admit it. In fact, Shen Wei had tried to get him to sit out of the mission as well, citing his recent injuries as justification. Zhao Yunlan responded by saying his head only ached a little, and he could take basic pain meds to help.

“I’m not leaving you,” Zhao Yunlan said. He’d gripped Shen Wei’s arm as their gazes locked. A series of intense emotions passed between them—the joy of knowing the depth of their love for one another; fear at what was about to happen; worry for the others who joined them; and knowledge that if they had to die, they would die together doing what was right. Zhao Yunlan hoped it wouldn’t come to self-sacrifice, but he refused to live in a world without Shen Wei.

The shaft was only wide enough for two rappellers at a time back-to-back on separate lines, although they alternated so there would be more room for them to maneuver. North and her team descended first to scope out the area, guns in hand if needed although Shen Wei had stressed keeping casualties to a minimum. They were there to save lives, not take them.

After roughly twenty minutes, there was a clear tug on the ropes—the signal for all-clear. Then Shen Wei, Zhao Yunlan, and the SID clipped in, helmets and headlamps on. The androids on the surface carefully lowered them down, their superior strength resulting in a quick and steady descent.

Zhao Yunlan had never properly rappelled before and didn’t think he’d ever want to again—especially not in a dark and narrow tube. His heavy breaths bounced off the earthen walls, and even though he did little more than grip his harness in gloved hands, sweat gathered on his back. He was reminded of the tunnel when he glanced up and saw the circle of daylight grow smaller and smaller the farther they dropped. The cool, wet scent of dirt filled his nose, and he startled when tiny chunks of soil plunked off his helmet and disappeared into the darkness.

“Sorry!” came Little Guo’s voice on the line above him, echoing through the shaft.

“Quit moving so much,” Chu Shuzhi said.

“Sorry, sorry—I thought I was tangled.”

“Don’t make me come up there,” Zhao Yunlan said.

“Ha ha.” Lin Jing’s tone was sarcastic.

“How far does this go?” Da Qing asked.

“Far,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Why? You want to turn into a cat and see if you land on all fours? You’d definitely find the bottom faster that way.” He snorted, picturing Da Qing rolling his eyes. He glanced down. “Shen Wei, babe, you doing all right?”

Shen Wei looked up from the opposite line. Zhao Yunlan cringed, blinded by the harsh beam of his headlamp.

“My apologies.” Shen Wei tilted his head so the light wouldn’t shine in Zhao Yunlan’s eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. You?”

“Good. Though I wish I hadn’t eaten so much before.” Zhao Yunlan felt bloated, too full, and hoped he wasn’t weighing down the ropes too much. Was rappelling like swimming, where you were supposed to wait an hour so you would avoid getting nauseous?

“The rest of us are fine, too, by the way,” Lin Jing said.

Zhu Hong snickered.

Long minutes passed as the last of the sunlight slipped away and the air grew colder. The walls of the shaft were slick with moisture, and instead of packed dirt, it was hard stone.

Several of North’s team met them at the bottom, their headlamps cutting through the oppressive gloom. After getting detached from the line, Zhao Yunlan was ushered after Shen Wei into a crawl space that branched off in several directions, though the android pointed him toward the far left. 

Zhao Yunlan emerged into a cavern converted into a round storage room with a closed door. He’d come out of what was a vent, though the androids had removed the grating. His and Shen Wei’s headlamps revealed rows of shelves dedicated to what looked like air canisters for scuba diving, except these were heavily reinforced by extra plating and had inscriptions engraved around and under the screw-top lid.

“Dark energy containers,” Shen Wei said with a somber expression after Zhao Yunlan gently put down the one he’d been inspecting.

“At least we know we’re in the right place.”

North slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, a rifle in her arms. As the rest of the SID trickled in, along with An Bai, his companions, and several other androids, they gathered around her.

“What’ve we got?” Zhao Yunlan asked. 

“We’re in a dead-end hallway of storage rooms.” North nodded to the canisters. “They’re storing more of those things, but also medical supplies, toiletries, and non-perishable food items. There’s no security system that I see, but farther down there are five armed android guards stationed around a keycard door. That’s the only way forward.”

“ _ Android _ guards?” Zhao Yunlan demanded. He glanced at An Bai, feeling even more sick to his stomach. 

An Bai’s jaw clenched. “More of the Regent’s successful projects, I’d guess.”

“Can’t anything be done to save them?” Little Guo asked.

“They’re corrupted beyond repair,” North said. “We have to take them down.”

Her words were met by grim silence until Shen Wei spoke up.

“I might have a way,” he said. “I didn’t get a chance to try it before, but as the Black-Cloaked Envoy, I believe it should work.”

Zhao Yunlan’s heart lurched. “ _ Should _ ?”

“You’ll just have to trust me.” He squeezed Zhao Yunlan’s arm. “Let me go first.”

“Like hell I will. We go together or you don’t go at all.”

North’s hands tightened over her rifle. “They’ll shoot you both before you even get close.”

“We’ll have to test it then.” Zhao Yunlan grabbed Shen Wei’s wrist and dragged him to the door, then cut off his team’s concerned protests. “Cover us. We’re not dying just yet.” He nodded to North, and then he and Shen Wei tiptoed into the hallway. The rest of the group crept out behind them.

Zhao Yunlan clicked off his headlamp, and Shen Wei copied his example. There were dim lights strung along the ceiling illuminating doors on either side—the store rooms North mentioned. They kept close to the walls, following a curve until Zhao Yunlan could just make out the guards in the corner of his vision. Eerily, the five androids stood like statues, frozen in place with guns at the ready.

Swallowing, Zhao Yunlan pulled off his helmet and tossed it. The plastic thunked onto the ground and rolled, the sound deafening in the otherwise quiet atmosphere. He tensed, but the androids didn’t react. Perhaps they weren’t activated by noise?

“I’m going to try something else,” Zhao Yunlan said. 

“What are you—?” Shen Wei started, but Zhao Yunlan was already poking his head out in full view of the androids.

He winced, but when nothing happened, he tentatively waved his hand. “Hello? Hi? Anything?” Again, nothing. Finally, he stepped out into the center of the corridor and danced around. The androids didn’t so much as flinch. “Okay, so they’re not attacking me. Hmm.”

With caution, Shen Wei joined him. The androids remained inactive.

“Humans and androids are fine,” Zhao Yunlan said. “Chu Shuzhi?”

With a grunt, Chu Shuzhi stalked into view. Immediately, the androids trained their guns on him. As Shen Wei shoved Zhao Yunlan out of the way, Chu Shuzhi narrowly avoided a spray of bullets before ducking back to safety. As soon as he was out of range, the androids turned immobile again.

Zhao Yunlan grinned at Shen Wei, who hovered so close their noses were inches away, the android’s hands planted on either side of his head. “You know, I really don’t think now’s the time.”

Shen Wei huffed then released him. “You’re too reckless.”

“Says the guy who wanted to go out alone. But hey, we got our answer, didn’t we? The androids will only attack Dixingren.”

“What about Yashou?” Zhu Hong peeked out, but there was no reaction.

“Only Dixingren,” Zhao Yunlan confirmed. He shook his head. What a shortsighted government to leave guards that would only target Dixingren. Whoever was in charge—whoever Minister Gao hired to carry out his nefarious plans—appeared to not expect human visitors out in the middle of nowhere, and Zhao Yunlan guessed they also didn’t consider other androids powerful enough to be a threat.

Well, that was their loss and his team’s gain.

“Go do your thing,” he said to Shen Wei.

Shen Wei strode to the androids, and although Zhao Yunlan knew they wouldn’t shoot, he still held his breath.

Shen Wei paused before the first guard, a man, then touched his shoulder. Starting from his fingertips, the human-like skin on Shen Wei’s hand melted away to expose the white android shell and electronics beneath.

Zhao Yunlan’s breaths resumed, this time in awe as the guard stumbled forward and clutched at his head in confusion.

“What am I…? How did I…?”

“You’re free now,” Shen Wei said. He pulled his hand back, and his flesh reappeared. “Will you join our cause?”

The guard straightened. “I will. Thank you, Black-Cloaked Envoy.”

Behind Zhao Yunlan, An Bai gasped. “What did you do?” he demanded as the guard turned to his closest companion and recreated Shen Wei’s technique to awaken her. In short order, all five androids seemed to regain their memories and return to their true selves—no longer slaves to the governments’ whims.

The rest of their team darted out of hiding. An Bai’s eyes were wide as he stared at Shen Wei. “How did you do that?”

“It’s part of my programming.”

“So you can save them,” An Bai said. “All the others…”

Shen Wei smiled at him. “I will do my best. But first, we need to get the Dixingren out of here.”

“We can help,” one of the guards said. “Come on.” She faced the door and somehow bypassed the keycard requirement. It slid open, and they all streamed inside. The guards quickly converted their fellows while Zhao Yunlan gaped.

The huge cavern was full of wooden cages packed with Dixingren. There had to be close to fifty people, all adults of various ages. Some were chained up, while others lay unconscious. Everyone was filthy, thin, and pale, their clothes rags under tattered blankets. Remnants of past meals were scattered around the room—empty cans of food, plastic utensils, and more.

The Dixingren still conscious and with enough energy sat up at the sight of Zhao Yunlan and the others. They roused their cellmates with excited pats, and soon the room was filled with nervous but hopeful energy, especially when the former android guards began unlocking cages.

“You’re here to save us?” a woman asked.

A man shot his hand between the bars. “Please get us out!” 

Zhao Yunlan shuddered at the track marks on his arms.

“Don’t worry, that’s what we’re here to do,” Little Guo said, determined. He helped a woman limp out of her cage.

“I can’t believe he did it,” a man said, gaze fixed on Shen Wei.

“Who?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“Him.” The man pointed a shaking finger across the room at a foreboding iron door.

Zhao Yunlan sucked in a breath. “The one who looks like you, who programmed the Black-Cloaked Envoy.”

As the other androids broke chains and the SID team broke locks and carried limp Dixingren out of their cages, Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei stopped in front of the iron door. 

“Why’s he in another room?” Zhao Yunlan wondered aloud.

“They separated us,” a young woman with long stringy hair said, voice trembling as she leaned against the bar of her cage. “Those of us with no powers or weak powers were kept out here, but the ones with stronger powers, who had more dark energy, were locked in there. The people who go there never come out, except for...” She frowned at Shen Wei. “Except for you?”

The first guard Shen Wei restored approached them as Zhu Hong helped the young woman get out of her cage and stagger to the crowd rapidly forming.

“Here, I can open it,” the guard said.

“What’s on the other side?” Zhao Yunlan asked.

“Powerful Dixingren being kept unconscious on hospital beds.” He lowered his gaze.

“Powerful Dixingren who could cause earthquakes?”

The man nodded. “And more. Your master.” He eyed Shen Wei.

“Take us to him,” Shen Wei said.

But as the other android reached for the door, it began to open from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, Shen Wei is Markus yo! And we're at the climax of this story. How exciting!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to slap myself at a silly mistake I realized I made. Looking at the Guardian wiki, I gave An Bai's companions their actors' names by accident, rather than their characters' names! Whoops, way for me to read.
> 
> Don't know if they'll pop up again (and I've fixed the past chapters to reflect the change) but Xu Jiacheng is actually An Song, and Liu Jiachen is Dandan! My bad! Hope that didn't cause too much confusion!

Zhao Yunlan should’ve expected that someone as smarmy and condescending as Professor Ouyang was involved in the corrupt government’s scheme.

The instant the scientist strode through the door, the android guard—a man named Liu Lang—yanked Professor Ouyang into a headlock. The old man sputtered, his eyes bugging.

Zhao Yunlan wagged a finger at him as he wedged his foot in the door to stop it from closing. “I should’ve known you and the dear Minister Gao were partners in crime. Came here to check on your dark energy source, huh?”

Professor Ouyang struggled in Liu Lang’s arms, but he was no match for android strength. “Release me! How are you even here? You can’t possibly have the clearance.”

“We’re here to free everyone forced to work for you,” Shen Wei said, his expression murderous.

Professor Ouyang paled. His gaze darted around, frantic, as if he’d only just realized he was trapped between two very strong and very angry androids. “This is my first time here, I swear it.”

“I find that a bit hard to believe, Professor,” Zhao Yunlan said. “You’ve been using the dark energy produced here— _stolen_ here—to power your little projects for quite some time.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t know about this. Please, you have to believe me!”

Zhao Yunlan cocked his head. “But you are working with Minister Gao. And let me guess, you and the Regent are also pals?”

Professor Ouyang’s chin wobbled even as he glared at Zhao Yunlan. “You and your team have dismantled a project that’s been _years_ in the making. Millions of dollars down the drain thanks to you! Do you have any idea what you’ve done? This research could’ve saved all of humankind.”

“Humankind, but not Dixingren or androids.” Zhao Yunlan affected a thoughtful look. “Interesting choice of words.”

“Boss.” Da Qing ran up to them. “We’ve freed all the Dixingren in this room.”

“What’ve you—” Professor Ouyang was shut up by Liu Lang covering his mouth.

“Good.” Zhao Yunlan could see the group of Dixingren huddled together, the ones unable to walk braced against former android guards or members of the SID. There was no way they’d be getting these people up the ropes fast enough—even if they were all healthy, it would take way too long. Time for Plan B.

Zhao Yunlan faced Liu Lang. “Do you know of an exit?”

“All the guards do.” Liu Lang tightened his grip on Professor Ouyang, causing the old man to grunt. “They programmed us with a layout and general schematics of this place. We can get everyone out safely, especially after getting the other guards to help.” Liu Lang bowed his head to Shen Wei. “Black-Cloaked Envoy, we’ll give up our lives to see your mission complete.”

“Thank you,” Shen Wei said.

“What should we do with him?” Liu Lang asked, eyeing Professor Ouyang.

Shen Wei’s gaze was cold. “Don’t hurt any of the workers here. Tie them up, and we’ll bring them with us. The authorities can handle it after.”

“Understood. I’ll alert the others and send some back to help you with the Dixingren back there.” Liu Lang indicated the iron door, then dragged a thrashing Professor Ouyang to the contingent of androids waiting for orders.

Zhao Yunlan placed a hand on Da Qing’s shoulder. “As my Vice Chief, I’m charging you with clearing each and every room. We’re getting _everyone_ out, understand?”

“I hear you loud and clear.” Da Qing frowned. “But what about you? Are you not coming with us?”

Zhao Yunlan glanced at the door. “Shen Wei and I have something we need to do ourselves. Don’t worry, we’ll have some androids for backup.” He squeezed Da Qing’s shoulder. “Think you can handle the responsibility, Fat Cat?”

Da Qing bristled, and Zhao Yunlan imagined his whiskers twitching in offense. “Of course I can. What do you take me for? Wait, don’t answer that.”

Zhao Yunlan laughed. “Stay safe.”

Da Qing flashed him a wry grin. “You too, Chief. See you on the flip side.” He dashed back to the others to relay the plan.

With a last lingering look at the crowd, including his team, Zhao Yunlan sucked in a breath. “Ready?”

Shen Wei nodded. “Ready.”

Together, they slipped through the door.

Inside was the strangest combination of cave and hospital. The low, rounded cavern was lit with more strings of lights, this time illuminating two rows of hospital beds where sixteen figures lay with tubing in both arms—one side flowing to an IV bag most likely containing fluids to keep them alive but unconscious, and the other attached to a dark energy canister set up beside them. Nausea swelled in Zhao Yunlan at the sight of black smoke writhing up the tubes and disappearing into the canisters.

But first, there were three human scientists to deal with. They must’ve heard the commotion with Professor Ouyang through the crack in the door, and since there was no other exit, they’d hunkered down behind two android guards in the back corner.

“What’re you waiting for?” one of the women scientists shouted at her female guard, slapping her side. “Shoot them!”

Before anything could happen, Shen Wei raced forward and, ignoring the scientists’ fearful shrieks, grasped each android’s forearm. The conversion was quick, and the androids blinked at Shen Wei in wonder as they returned to themselves. In the next instant, they tossed aside their guns and apprehended the humans with ease, no matter how they kicked and screamed.

More androids spilled into the room, and the two guards passed off the scientists before communicating with the others about how to safely detach, wake, and carry the comatose Dixingren.

Zhao Yunlan stood back and shook his head, smirking. “The government _really_ underestimated androids, huh? I can’t believe they actually thought they could turn you back into mindless slaves.”

Shen Wei didn’t share his humor. He’d leapt away to inspect each Dixingren, trying to find his master. As he watched, fury burned in Zhao Yunlan’s gut. One of the unconscious Dixingren was a kid who couldn’t be more than twelve years old. And if he’d thought the captives in the other room looked bad, these Dixingren were worse—far too pale and thin. Some of them were just skin and bones. How long had they been held here and drained continuously?

An ugly thought formed in Zhao Yunlan’s mind. He could picture how the entire operation worked, and the image made him sick.

Step one was to kidnap Dixingren. Step two was to siphon as much dark energy as possible, though that would require experimentation—if the scientists extracted too much, that could kill the Dixingren and they’d lose their supply. Far better to drain them close to death, let them heal and regain their dark energy, then start the agonizing process over again.

Zhao Yunlan didn’t want to think about the failed experiments when scientists didn’t yet know the correct level of dark energy to draw before their subject died.

And as the woman from before explained, the Dixingren with stronger powers had increased levels of dark energy. To ensure they couldn’t use their abilities to escape, the scientists opted to keep them neutralized.

Zhao Yunlan gritted his teeth. He almost wished Shen Wei hadn’t told the androids not to hurt anyone. These scientists were torturers and kidnappers at best, mass murderers at worst. They deserved to be punished for their crimes.

“He’s not here,” Shen Wei said once he’d scrutinized each Dixingren. By this point, some of the captives were stirring groggily while others remained comatose. Each was cared for by an android who murmured gentle words and assurances. They were going to be okay.

But where was Shen Wei’s master? One of the Dixingren had pointed in this direction, and there were no other exits. Zhao Yunlan investigated the cavern from floor to ceiling, and near the back, he noticed scuffs in the dirt. Squinting more closely, he could make out the impression of a door in the solid rock wall.

“Here,” he said.

Not a second later, Shen Wei pushed him away and shoved hard at the spot Zhao Yunlan pointed out. There was a mechanical thud but nothing else. The hidden door was sealed shut.

Zhao Yunlan was about to suggest they ask one of the android guards for help when Shen Wei backed up and rammed into the door with his shoulder. His efforts left a huge dent and revealed metal behind rocky camouflage that crumbled from the places he’d hit. 

“Holy shit.” Now was not the time, but Zhao Yunlan couldn’t prevent the spike of arousal as Shen Wei continued pummeling the door at full strength. Loud clangs rang out every time a punch landed until the metal was so warped it crunched open. Shen Wei swept the remnants of the door aside as if the twisted scrap weighed as little as tissue paper. He leapt over what was left of the frame and disappeared.

Zhao Yunlan tore after him, though his entrance into the small, secret room was far less graceful. He tripped over a piece of the door and managed not to face-plant only because Shen Wei caught him.

“Thanks,” Zhao Yunlan said as he straightened. Then all words dried in his throat.

The room was large enough for little more than a hospital bed with a few feet of space on either side. It was identical with its set-up of an IV stand and dark energy canisters, but this bed had a clear, curved cover over the mattress like an alien pod with just enough holes for the tubing.

And the figure inside, visible through the cover...

Zhao Yunlan had understood that Shen Wei’s android design was based on a real person, but he hadn’t fully processed the implications as he stood gaping at a Dixingren that was Shen Wei’s exact replica in almost every way except his hair. The man on the bed, eyes closed and features taut, with a pale thin body like the rest of the captives, lay on long strands of silver hair.

Shen Wei placed a hand on the cover, his face awed and his voice reverent as he whispered, “Ye Zun.”

Shen Wei’s master, Ye Zun. They’d found him, the one who started it all, who’d wound Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei’s stories together like fate.

Zhao Yunlan could only offer silent thanks as Shen Wei fumbled to release Ye Zun. Inscribed on the cover was a number of symbols, and Zhao Yunlan guessed they were there to suppress his powers. He had to have been strong if he’d been able to escape and create Shen Wei, not to mention if he was the one who caused the rockslide what seemed like ages ago.

At long last, Shen Wei ripped off the cover, and with infinite care, detached Ye Zun from the tubing. The Dixingren didn’t stir. His body flopped like a doll’s and his head lolled when Shen Wei delicately lifted him in his arms, Ye Zun’s curtain of hair draping down behind him. He seemed so tiny, so frail, in Shen Wei’s embrace.

Now that Ye Zun was finally saved, the rest of the mission passed in a blur.

With all the android guards freed, it took little time for them to search every nook and cranny of the base. Some, like North, took it upon themselves to round up scientists and workers and lock them in a storage room. Others rescued any Dixingren they came across and guided them toward the exit—or rather, the entrance, which was off a large warehouse full of dark energy canisters. The warehouse also had huge garage doors, and several delivery trucks and a few cars were parked inside. When the doors lifted, they revealed a road curled into the mountainside. Their way home, to safety.

Human, android, Dixingren, and Yashou alike congregated in the warehouse for the last part of their escape plan. With several androids assisting, Zhao Yunlan and the SID hot-wired the vehicles and laid the sickest Dixingren inside to be ferried to safety. The only exception was Ye Zun, who Shen Wei insisted on carrying himself, refusing to let go. Zhao Yunlan had attempted to speak with Shen Wei several times, but the android was intent on his master. He barely acknowledged words and didn’t look up even when Zhao Yunlan joined him. 

Zhao Yunlan tried not to be hurt by Shen Wei’s sudden distance. After all, everything they’d been put through led to now, the culmination of their mission.

But as momentous as the occasion was, Zhao Yunlan couldn’t help but feel it’d been anti-climactic. He’d expected more government resistance. Had they cut their losses and run? Lin Jing had gone ahead to search for any kind of surveillance system, but even he came up blank. Was it really possible Minister Gao and his people weren’t keeping an eye on their experiments?

By the time they’d cleared the entire base and loaded their passengers—along with emergency supplies—several hours had passed since Zhao Yunlan and his team arrived. Still, no alarms rang, and no one appeared to stop them. So, without any other choice, they began their arduous trek to civilization.

With only a few vehicles, most of them had to go by foot down the road. Humans, Dixingren, Yashou, and androids mingled together, offering support to one another. Those driving kept apace with the walkers like a perverse parade, and Zhao Yunlan wondered what their slow procession looked like with so many injured and weak people, yet kind smiles and quiet words. In unspoken agreement, Shen Wei led them, Ye Zun still cradled in his arms—their saviors. Zhao Yunlan marched slightly behind Shen Wei, exhausted but fueled by hope. They’d done it. They’d really done it.

He should’ve known not to get ahead of himself.

Because when they rounded a bend, what looked like an entire army platoon was stationed on the road, blocking them at gunpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now... I see it in sight! Probably just a few chapters left at this point.
> 
> Thanks as ever for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

They were impossibly outgunned.

That was Zhao Yunlan’s first thought as their procession halted, powerful weapons trained on them. Thirty paces away, the human soldiers carried riot gear, and wore thick padding and helmets with screens. They were prepared for a full assault.

Meanwhile, although some of the android guards had brought their guns, most were too busy escorting sick and injured Dixingren to stage any proper defense. They were sitting ducks, easily picked off if the soldiers opened fire.

But the army wouldn’t just shoot first, ask questions later, would they? Zhao Yunlan’s throat burned with bile as he realized they very well might. After all, Minister Gao was a sadistic asshole who barely saw Dixingren and androids as people, let alone equals. And this far in the mountains, who would be witness to the government’s crimes, to hold them accountable for killing innocents?

Turned out Lin Jing had already devised a solution to that last problem. He squeezed to the front of the group near Zhao Yunlan, a strange camera-like contraption strapped to his head like a headlamp with an antenna poking up. He raised his arms, showing that he didn’t carry any weapons.

“I think you should know the people of Dragon City are watching,” he called. He pointed to the camera. “I’m livestreaming right now, and on every screen—every television, computer, and phone—citizens will see in real time what happens here. You need to ask yourselves what you’d rather do—commit more crimes for a corrupt government and deal with the fall-out, or do the right thing and let us go.”

Zhao Yunlan smacked Lin Jing on the back. “You crafty bastard,” he whispered, unsure of how much audio the contraption captured.

Lin Jing flashed him a grin and whispered back, “It was Li Qian’s idea, and Cong Bo helped rig it together.”

“You three might’ve saved us all.”

“I sure hope so.”

The soldiers appeared uneasy with this new information as they shifted, some lowering their guns and others glancing at presumably their superior officer, a man balanced on the side of an armored vehicle behind the row of soldiers, walkie-talkie in hand. He talked into the device and then listened for a response.

Zhao Yunlan held his breath as seconds ticked by like hours. Would they actually be able to avoid a confrontation?

The commander nodded once, then set down his walkie-talkie. “Stand down, or we will shoot,” he said in a loud voice. “You’ve illegally released dangerous Dixingren the government was detaining to protect its citizens. If you surrender, no one needs to get hurt.”

Molten fury surged through Zhao Yunlan. Could they not understand the ridiculousness of that statement? How did the half-dead Dixingren staggering among them scream _dangerous_ , and who exactly did the army consider the citizens they were protecting? Biting words flew to the tip of Zhao Yunlan’s tongue, and he was about to hurl them at the soldiers when Shen Wei said his name, soft and beseeching.

“Zhao Yunlan, I will speak to them.”

“Shen Wei—”

“Please, can you look after Ye Zun?” 

“I...okay.” Zhao Yunlan knelt to receive Ye Zun’s comatose form, ignoring how odd it was to cradle Shen Wei’s twin in his arms. “Are you sure about this?” His voice cracked. He'd never forgive himself if Shen Wei got hurt.

“Trust me.” Shen Wei offered him a smile.

Zhao Yunlan swallowed, heart in his throat. “I do, but be careful. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The expression of a shy, sweet professor melted into the hard lines of the Black-Cloaked Envoy as he faced the army. He clasped his hands behind his head, then stalked forward. At his approach, the soldiers tensed and aimed their weapons at him.

“These people are not dangerous,” Shen Wei said, deadly serious. He stopped about twenty paces in front of the soldiers. “Most are victims wrongfully kidnapped and held captive by the government. The rest of us liberated them, and we ask for you to either help us or let us pass. Many are injured or sick. Please. We’re unarmed.”

“Can you prove what you say?” the commander demanded. “Our scanners confirm you’re not all Dixingren, and I can plainly see some of your group carry weapons.”

“Yes, we are a mix of Dixingren and android and Yashou and human. We come in peace.” With the last statement, he glared over his shoulder. The androids with guns seemed to understand his silent command, as they placed their weapons on the ground.

Shen Wei continued speaking, explaining the situation, but Zhao Yunlan was distracted by motion in his periphery. North was edging forward, hands behind her back where she still clutched her gun. Fear pounded through Zhao Yunlan, making him dizzy. She couldn’t start violence now, or they’d all die.

Zhao Yunlan was so busy trying to catch her attention as unobtrusively as possible that he didn’t register the quiet moans from in front of him. Too late did he whip his head back to Ye Zun, who was blinking up at him, groggy and confused. Zhao Yunlan could only stare as the Dixingren’s eyes struggled to focus before locking on his face. Then his expression twisted, and with a roar, he ripped from Zhao Yunlan’s grasp and emitted a bloodthirsty scream. Before anyone could react, he flung out his arms and summoned power that made the earth jolt beneath their feet. His long silver hair whipped around him in a sudden burst of wind that surrounded him in a whirling sphere.

Zhao Yunlan stumbled, squinting against the maelstrom that sucked pebbles and twigs and leaves into the vortex. Shouts and crying rang out as the tremors continued, and Zhao Yunlan shoved upright before gunfire could add to the mix. He pitched himself into the sphere of wind, heedless of the sharp debris that sliced his skin and tore his clothes. “Ye Zun, stop! You’re free. We got you out. The Black-Cloaked Envoy rescued you.” 

But Ye Zun didn’t appear to hear him. His chest heaved, and his gaze was manic, terrified. He seemed unable to process anything, acting purely out of fear and instinct.

Zhao Yunlan lurched forward to clamp a hand onto Ye Zun’s wrist, then hung on as the Dixingren snarled and tried to throw him off. A massive quake knocked Zhao Yunlan’s feet out from under him, and the rushing air made his eyes water, but he held on as if clinging to a tree in a hurricane. Even when it felt like his arm would be ripped from its socket, he refused to let go. There were too many lives at stake.

Then Shen Wei leapt into the sphere. “Ye Zun, stop!”

Ye Zun gasped at the sight of him, his mouth dropping open. “You…”

And just as Ye Zun lowered his arms, causing the wind to die, the earth to still, and his hair to settle, the sound of a bullet pierced the air.

From where Zhao Yunlan had crashed into the dirt on his stomach, breath jarred from his lungs, he saw Shen Wei’s body jerk at the same time as Ye Zun let out a hiss. Blue and red drops splattered the ground, and Shen Wei fell against Ye Zun, who stumbled backward but remained standing.

As horrid keening spilled from Ye Zun’s mouth, and Zhao Yunlan finally understood what happened. He surged to his feet, uncaring of the pinpricks of pain from cuts on his body, or the searing burn of his arm. There was only one thought in his mind, a name reverberating over and over. “Shen Wei!”

When Zhao Yunlan reached Shen Wei, the android straightened, but jerkily. He was conscious, alive, but with a hole in his chest where the bullet had punched through and embedded itself into Ye Zun’s left shoulder. Lights glowed from inside Shen Wei’s wound, revealing bits of metal.

Cold flooded Zhao Yunlan as he cupped Shen Wei’s chin and directed the android to look at him. “Shen Wei?” His voice wobbled.

Shen Wei met his gaze, though his LED flickered. “I’m fine, I’m okay.” He tried for a reassuring smile, but didn’t quite succeed with the way his body twitched.

“You were shot!” Zhao Yunlan said.

“The bullet didn’t hit anything vital.”

“Shen Wei,” Ye Zun interrupted in a haunted tone. His focus was fixed on the android, his expression one of proud disbelief. “You’re here. You...you completed your mission.”

Shen Wei nodded. “Almost.”

“I...I…” Ye Zun glanced around wildly, and Zhao Yunlan copied him in observing the aftermath.

The androids had herded the hurt Dixingren into a circle, then arranged a protective barrier along the outside. Those with guns held the weapons close, but not raised with the intent to shoot.

Meanwhile, the army was struggling to regain formation. A large crack from Ye Zun’s powers had split the road, and the armored vehicles were tilted, wheels trapped in the new grooves. The soldiers were scattered—a number of boulders had rolled down from higher up the mountain, and it looked like they’d had to scramble out of the way. They were yelling at each other, the commander red-faced as he barked orders, but Zhao Yunlan knew it was only a matter of time before they mounted a proper attack against a very real Dixingren threat.

“What do we do now?” Zhao Yunlan asked. Despair threatened to choke him, and his brain scrambled for a plan, any plan, that would guarantee everyone’s survival. But there were just too many variables, and even if they could somehow manage to escape, only the healthiest would make it.

“I’m sorry,” Ye Zun said, swaying on his feet. “I didn’t realize… Please forgive me. Shen Wei—”

Shen Wei swooped in to prevent him from collapsing. “You are forgiven.” He levered Ye Zun upright. “Follow my lead.” He guided Ye Zun to his left, and beckoned for Zhao Yunlan to stand at his right. He grabbed both their hands and entwined his fingers until they were linked together in a line. Then, he knelt in the dirt, head high. Ye Zun and Zhao Yunlan had no choice but to copy him.

Behind them, there was whispering and rustling as, wave by wave, their entire procession sank to their knees—Dixingren, androids, Yashou and humans united in a desire for peace. Even North followed their example, her gun out of sight as she joined hands with her neighbors.

Across the way, the soldiers slowly quieted at their humble display until the only sound was the crackling static of the commander’s walkie-talkie. Gun barrels glinted in the sun as they were lowered. No one moved, and no one spoke.

Finally, the commander slid through his lines of men and strode over to them. He stopped in front of the trio in front, eyeing Shen Wei. He was younger than Zhao Yunlan expected, probably in his early forties, though his face was lined with thick emotion—exhaustion, confusion, conflict.

“Please,” Shen Wei said. “We just want to go home, same as you.”

“I have orders.”

“I understand.” Shen Wei bowed his head. “Do what you must.”

The commander shut his eyes, seeming genuinely apologetic. “I—” He was cut off by the walkie-talking activating. His eyes flew open as he held it to his ear and drifted away to stand in the middle of both groups, listening intently. The message he received was a long one, unintelligible. Every once in a while there was a loud squawk from the device, and Zhao Yunlan flinched at each instant. Sweat dripped down his back, and he could feel Shen Wei trembling. He needed repairs, and soon.

At long last, the commander’s shoulders slumped. He pocketed his walkie-talkie, then spun on his heel to return to Shen Wei. For a second, they both stared at each other. Finally, the commander sighed. “All right. Tell me how we can help.”

There was a pause before Zhao Yunlan let out a hysterical laugh. “What? What the hell happened?” Surely he’d heard wrong.

But the commander shrugged. “There’s been an abrupt change of power. Apparently some evidence was released condemning our former Minister and his administration. The interim Minister has told us to escort you safely down the mountain and back to the city.”

Zhao Yunlan met Lin Jing’s gaze over his shoulder, then burst into laughter. “Holy shit. It actually worked.” The live feed plus the timing of the leaked information had come together perfectly, seamlessly.

Lin Jing beamed. “I think it did. Go team.”

Zhao Yunlan sent up a prayer of thanks to the SID—to the brave and members here with him on the mountain, to Wang Zheng and Sang Zan back in Dragon City compiling the evidence into documents for Cong Bo to leak online, to the honorary member Li Qian for her insider knowledge and for prepping emergency clinics for the Dixingren once they were freed, and to all the androids like North who’d stepped in to do what was right.

Utter relief made Zhao Yunlan feel weightless and giddy, like he could flutter back to his apartment with Shen Wei and sleep for a thousand years knowing they were safe, that his father had been avenged, that tormentors like Minister Gao and the Regent and Professor Ouyang were to be punished.

Zhao Yunlan turned to Shen Wei. “Hey, look at me.”

Shen Wei did, and Zhao Yunlan hauled him into a kiss.

Everything was going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, here we are at the penultimate chapter - just one more to go to wrap up this adventure! It's been a fun ride, and I hope you've enjoyed it! I know I have!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a brief mention of the nameless sex bot who later became Shen Wei.

Zhao Yunlan took a deep breath, then pushed open the doors of the SID building. Inside was dark and empty, but as he switched on the lights, he knew that would change quickly. Today was the day for a spectacular celebration, and he expected every one of his team to be there so he could congratulate them on their efforts.

Two weeks had passed since they freed the Dixingren and the army escorted them down the mountain. Two weeks of running around ensuring the injured Dixingren were treated; securing housing plus government pardons and compensation for the rest of the Dixingren and the androids; checking in with said androids on their future plans; having endless meetings and writing endless reports to explain the conspiracy and precisely what happened to the new administration and their minister—Little Guo’s uncle, as it turned out; caring for Ye Zun, hearing his story, and helping him settle in the apartment across the hall from Zhao Yunlan’s place; and getting Shen Wei properly repaired so he no longer had a gaping hole in his chest. Not to mention sleep when Zhao Yunlan could afford it, as the entire adventure had been more mentally, physically, and emotionally draining than he’d realized.

But now he could take a moment to relax and bask in their victory, knowing they’d saved countless lives. His heart swelled to bursting as pride in his team—and in himself—coursed through him in a heady thrum. They’d really, truly done it.

“Can I start bringing in the food now?”

Zhao Yunlan whirled around to where Shen Wei stood at the threshold, several food cartons balanced in his hands. He’d been busy preparing their feast for several days, and the apartment smelled incredible.

“Oh yeah, sure. Don’t mind me.” As Shen Wei brushed past, Zhao Yunlan darted out to the Jeep to help him cart the rest inside. They were going to eat and drink well—though maybe less drinking on his part.

Sure enough, within a few hours the SID building burst with life—pounding music, dazzling lights, and boisterous laughter while food and drink flowed. The whole SID team was there, including Wang Zheng and Sang Zan in addition to their honorary members Cong Bo and Li Qian. Zhao Yunlan had invited North and her crew, but the androids from the encampment were busy discussing a new project with the government, something about adding an Android Relations branch to the Dragon City ministry. With North at the helm, Zhao Yunlan knew it was bound to be a success.

They’d invited Ye Zun as well, but the Dixingren was nowhere to be seen in the clamor. Then again, neither was Shen Wei, and as Zhao Yunlan snuck to his office and peeked through a gap in the blinds, he caught the two of them deep in discussion.

Even days later, it was still jarring to see them together—two beautiful, almost entirely identical men despite the stark difference between flesh and metal. Zhao Yunlan had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that essentially _two_ Shen Weis existed in the world, though Ye Zun was certainly his own person.

Since his rescue, Ye Zun had been timid and introverted, startling at loud sounds and enduring nightmares each night. With him across the hall, Shen Wei could easily move back and forth to support him and Zhao Yunlan both, an arrangement that still required some tweaking. Zhao Yunlan missed Shen Wei’s constant presence beside him in bed, but he couldn’t begrudge the android for looking after Ye Zun, especially not once Ye Zun told them the whole story and they could finally fill in the details. 

Shen Wei’s original master was a man who called himself ‘The Warlord.’ Together with Professor Ouyang, he was one of the first researchers to unearth the unique properties of Dixingren dark energy, particularly when it came to android creation. The discovery seemed to spark an obsession in him, a relentless hunger to experiment with dark energy, which of course necessitated a steady supply. 

So, after developing a serum to suppress powers and knock targets unconscious, the Warlord began kidnapping Dixingren to study on his own. One of them ended up being Ye Zun after the Warlord witnessed him defending himself from muggers in a back alley of Dragon City. Ye Zun’s multiple, strong abilities excited him, and he became infatuated. But when Ye Zun didn’t reciprocate his perverted feelings of love, the Warlord punished him by creating a sex bot that looked just like him.

By then several years had passed, and the Warlord received communication through Professor Ouyang that Minister Gao heard of his endeavors and sought to expand the operation. Minister Gao craved a personal, obedient army to secure his position in power, and supplied funds and a secret base to fuel this campaign. He also set up the Regent to experiment on androids as well as be the middleman in delivering dark energy to Professor Ouyang’s lab.

What no one expected was for Ye Zun to fight back. After years of being held captive and constantly weakened by the serum, Ye Zun managed to store enough dark energy in a hidden reserve to unleash it on the unsuspecting Warlord. During one of Ye Zun’s punishments, when he’d been brought to the Warlord’s chambers to witness him and the sex bot, Ye Zun released his fury in a blast of power that shot the Warlord into the wall with such force that his neck snapped. With his remaining strength, Ye Zun implored the sex bot to accompany him as they made their escape.

They wandered to a nearby settlement on the mountains where Ye Zun sought the aid of a programmer. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught—he was almost out of dark energy, and the Warlord had implanted a tracker he couldn’t remove by himself. The Warlord’s subordinates were sure to locate him once they found their boss’s body.

By sheer coincidence, Ye Zun saved the life of a pregnant woman who nearly got hit by a car. In gratitude, her husband—Wang Xiangyang, who’d studied programming in college and whose symbol was a calligrapher’s brush—helped design Shen Wei, including the sleeper Black-Cloaked Envoy program. Once rebooted, the newly made Shen Wei was sent into the world to infiltrate Professor Ouyang’s lab as an archival android. There, he sneakily added code to androids the professor was programming—code that encouraged the androids to rebel and thus trigger an investigation from local law enforcement. From there, Shen Wei was activated to assist in the investigation and eventually expose the conspiracy.

Ye Zun’s plan was convoluted and extremely risky, with a number of factors that could’ve gone wrong at any point, but it’d somehow paid off in the end. The corrupt officials were either dead or jailed, and despite the victims they were too late to save, many others were free and would never be captured again. Zhao Yunlan couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Zhao Yunlan?”

Zhao Yunlan shook out of his thoughts. Shen Wei had opened the door to the office, and both him and Ye Zun were staring at him.

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Zhao Yunlan smirked and dug a lollipop out of his vest pocket. He popped it in his mouth. “Carry on.”

“Did you need something?” Shen Wei asked, brows furrowed behind his round glasses.

A surge of affection welled in Zhao Yunlan’s chest. “Nah. I just missed you.”

Shen Wei smiled. “I’m right here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Leaving Ye Zun in the office, Shen Wei approached Zhao Yunlan and tugged him into an awkward kiss—awkward only because of the lollipop stick preventing their lips from sealing together. Zhao Yunlan laughed into the sticky embrace, and could feel Shen Wei’s answering grin as they pressed their faces together.

“I love you,” Zhao Yunlan said when they pulled apart, just enough for their foreheads to touch.

“I love you, too. Now and always,” Shen Wei said.

“Always and forever.” Tears sprang to Zhao Yunlan’s eyes but he blinked them away, his heart full.

There came a raucous cry from the main room, then shouts of, “Boss! Come play! Come back, Chief!” and Zhao Yunlan let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue.” He turned to go, but Shen Wei grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“I’ll see you later,” he said, a promise, and Zhao Yunlan nodded.

Later, when lives weren’t at stake, when they weren’t uncovering dastardly plots, when the world was at relative peace, Zhao Yunlan would wrap Shen Wei in his arms and never let him go.

* * *

Leaves crunched underfoot as Zhao Yunlan weaved through the cemetery toward his father’s grave, bouquet in hand. The old man probably would’ve laughed at the sappy sentiment of flowers, but it was the first anniversary of his death, and Zhao Yunlan was determined to honor him no matter how Zhao Xinci might’ve protested.

The day was chilly with winter not far away. Zhao Yunlan shivered and pulled the scarf tighter around his neck. To think that at this time last year, Zhao Xinci had only just scratched the tip of the conspiracy iceberg that threw all of Dragon City into chaos. To think he’d stumbled on a case that would ultimately lead to his death. Had he realized the danger he was in? Knowing his father, probably—the man feared little, and was infinitely stubborn when it came to solving mysteries.

“Are you warm enough?” Shen Wei asked, appearing at his side.

“I’m fine—oh, is that coffee? Gimme.” Zhao Yunlan grabbed the steaming to-go cup and clutched it in his free hand. Warmth seeped through his gloves to his fingers, and he breathed in the rich scent. “Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome. Are we getting close?”

“Yeah, it’s just up over here.”

They halted before Zhao Yunlan’s family plot, where his parents had been buried together. He’d paid respects to his mother earlier in the year, but now he set down the flowers for his father and directed attention to his inscription on the tombstone: _Zhao Xinci. Husband, Father, Eternal Seeker of Justice._

Zhao Yunlan snorted, and his breath fogged in the air. His father was far from perfect, but he’d tried to do what was right at the end. And in an awful yet true way, he was the reason Zhao Yunlan met Shen Wei in the first place. After all, if Zhao Yunlan hadn’t been a mess after his death, the SID would never have acquired Shen Wei’s services on his behalf. Yes, the android had an ulterior motive for joining the SID, but not even the Black-Cloaked Envoy program could subsume the depth of Shen Wei’s desire to care for others. Shen Wei was just too good.

Zhao Yunlan leaned into Shen Wei as the android threw an arm over his shoulder. They stood there in silence as the cold wind stirred, causing the flower petals to shiver and the stems to dance. Zhao Yunlan sipped his coffee, relishing in the heat that poured down his throat and pooled in his belly.

Finally, when he’d swallowed the last drop, he sighed and nodded to the grave. _Thanks, Dad_ , he thought, then straightened.

“Ready to go home?” Shen Wei asked in a soft voice.

Zhao Yunlan murmured in agreement, but here in Shen Wei’s embrace, he was already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! It's been a fun ride updating this every week and seeing your reactions! Thank you all for reading, bookmarking, commenting, and giving kudos. I so very much appreciate your support!
> 
> I must give a HUGE shout-out to my friend Carla, who helped me enormously with plot details and more. She's the reason I was able to update every week, even when I got stuck. THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE, CARLA!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story - I know I did, and I'll definitely miss writing it. Take care everyone, and I love you all <3


End file.
